Big Changes
by Viggar
Summary: Sonic and Amy are ment for each other, at least in Amys eyes, but does Sonic think the same? LAST CHAPTER IS POSTED THANKS TO ALL MY LOVELY READERS COULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS WITHOUT YOU GUYS!
1. The Big Surprise

Hey out there!

This is my first fic. It's mostly about Sonic and Amy but a little about Knuckles and Rouge too. Hope you enjoy reading it.

Oh yeah notice in my fic, Sonic and his friends are able to visit Chris in his world and of course also the other way around. Well read my story and please review at last!

**Chapter 1: The Big Surprise**

The rain slowly ran down the window to Amy Rose's house. A pink hedgehog was looking out on the bad weather.

To Amy there was nothing worse than rain. Not because of the fact that it was rain. But mostly because it was holding her back inside. That wouldn't have bothered her if it wasn't because that minimized her chances to run in to her big hero Sonic the Hedgehog. As a matter of fact he never came near her house unless his life depended on it. She couldn't even remember seeing him at her house to any of her birthdays. Of course he was invited, but he always seemed to find a way sneaking round it. Like every time she invited him home for a nice dinner or something like that, he evidently always had some kind of excuse for not showing up.

Amy Rose sighed and moved away from the window. 'Why couldn't he come visit her, just once in a while, just like anybody else did'?

She made her way down to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator without any interest. Just to see if anything could wake up her appetite. But like she expected, nothing did. She sighed once more and went into the living room where she immediately fell down onto the couch, while she started staring in front of her, imagining Sonic sitting beside her. It had been raining for days now, and she was going crazy by just sit and stair out to the blue. She had considered going for a walk, but then again the weather cut her of. She also promised Chris and his friends to come visit them now when they were able to transport free between the two worlds.

Amy sighed again and turned on the little television, but nothing caught her attention, so she turned it off and laid down the remote control. Once more she tried to imagine what it would be like to have Sonic sitting next to her. 'It could just be so... so... comfortable! They could make so much fun! Play games; watch TV or simply just talk'.

She snapped out of her daydream when suddenly the door bell ringed. Amy jumped up and hurried out to the front door. Before she opened it, she quickly looked at herself in the big mirror that was hanging in the hall. She opened the door avidest, and deep inside her she was hoping to see a special blue hedgehog.

"Oh, hello Amy" it was a female voice

"What? You are not disappointed to see me now, are ya? The female voice said.

It was Rouge the Bat, Amy's very best friend.

"Hello Rouge, no of course I'm not disappointed to see you" Amy said, trying to sound convincing.

"Oh, I've get it, you were hoping it was Blue boy dropping by, right? Rouge said in a teasing tone.

Amy knew she couldn't lie to her best friend, so she slowly nodded. She blushed a little bit.

"Well, that doesn't matter hon' 'cause I've have news that will rock you for sure!"

Amy moved away from the door, letting her wet friend get inside.

"It's kind of a silly weather we're having huh?" She said and took of her raincoat.

Amy nodded "yeah, I find it kind of hard to believe we're in the middle of June" she replied. She carefully poured tea in the pot.

"Yeah, know what ya mean" she said and fell down onto the couch.

Amy walked into the living room with a small tray. On it was cake, cookies and two cups of tea for each of them.

Rouge pulled her legs up to the couch and looked at Amy with a big smile on her face. Amy looked and waited for Rouge to tell her the big news.

"Now tell me, what are the big news then?" she said and looked at Rouge, while she was nipping at her tea.

Rouge leaned forward to take her tea "well it's kind of wild..." she hesitated.

"Come on Rouge, you can tell me" Amy smiled "you know that we have been best friends like forever!"

Rouge blushed, something she normally didn't do, and she looked at Amy.

"Well you know" she shuddered a little "I'm pregnant" the last words she almost whispered so Amy almost couldn't hear them.

Amy nearly spit her tea out of her mouth, when she heard the big news.

"Wait a minute you are what?" she said astonished, while she felt her eagerness groaning in her body. Rouge was about to repeat her self, but Amy cut her of.

"Are you really pregnant? That's so good! Congratulations, I'm so happy for you" Amy was smiling all over her face, while she was clapping in her hands. "What does Knuckles say about he is going to be a father? He must be really anxious..." Amy stopped her eagerness, when she saw that Rouge stared into the ceiling.

"Yeah right, Knuckles" Rouge repeated and sighed.

"Wait a minute, you didn't tell him, did you?" and looked reproachful at the white bat.

"I just..." she sighed "I just don't know how to tell him, that's all" She looked down at the floor.

"Rouge you have to tell him!" Amy said with a strictly look at her face.

"Yes Yes I know it, but I'm so afraid how he is gonna react... How in the whole world am I gonna tell him? I don't even know where I'm gonna start."

"How about just tell him the truth?" Amy said, looking a little sympathy for her friend.

She could see that this was hard for Rouge.

Rouge sighed again, and looked once more at the floor.

"Don't worry Rouge, it's gonna be all right... I can go home with you, and support you when you tell him" Amy said with a smile on her face.

"Really, would you do that for me?" Rouge asked glad, and looked at Amy.

"Of course Rouge" Amy smiled with her eyes closed, while she put her one arm behind her head. "Besides what's the worst thing that can happen?"


	2. Hard Words

Hey there. Are you all ready for the next chapter of Big Changes. Hope so 'cause here it comes. This chapter is mostly about Knuckles and Rouge, but don't worry, I will soon write more about Sonic and Amy, I'll promise! 'Cause the story will mostly be about them!

**Chapter 2: Hard Words**

AT ROUGE AND KNUCKLES HOUSE

"You are WHAT? Knuckles shouted in an angry voice. "Rouge you can't be serious!"

Amy and Rouge were sitting on the couch, watching Knuckles trudge around on the floor.

"Come on Knuckles, calm down" Amy said quietly, and looked at him.

"Don't even think about telling me what to do Pinkey" Knuckles shouted, and looked furious at Amy.

Amy was about to say something back at him, but Rouge cut her of. "Don't you dare yell at her" she shouted and looked very resentful at Knuckles.

"Don't yell at her?" Knuckles bawled and rolled his eyes. "It's all your fault Rouge, what am I gonna do now? Now Sonic is gonna make a fool of me, not to mention anybody else will!"

"Excuse me, how in the world can it only be _my _fault!" Rouge shouted and looked furious at her boyfriend. "Well if you haven't notice, there has to be two people to make a child, so it's your own fault too! But now I see, that the only thing you care about, is not to lose your face to Sonic and the others, but you know what..."

The doorbell ringed, but evidently Amy was the only one noticing. Amy decided to open, 'cause neither Rouge or Knuckles seemed to care about it. She slowly got up. She sighed before she opened the door. She looked up in surprise.

"Hey Ames" Sonic said also a little surprised.

"Oh, hey Sonic" Amy said and blushed a little bit, she hoped he didn't notice. She looked at the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked in a curious voice, and looked at her with his beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Me...? I just... You know... Visit Rouge..." she said and blushed again. They could hear shouting from the living room, Amy sighed.

"Oh, I see" Sonic said and nodded. "I was just dropping by to say hello, but it sounds to me like they are kind of busy, so I guess I'll just come back another day" he finished and looked past Amy, to get a better look into the living room.

Amy turned around and looked into the living room as well. Rouge was now standing upright in front of Knuckles. They were still yelling at each other. "Yeah, you rather do that" Amy said and took her raincoat on. "I'm also on my way home I guess". She looked concerned into the living room. "See you guys later" she called, but they evidently didn't hear her, 'cause they didn't seem to care. Amy shrugged her shoulders and walked out the door with Sonic. She shut it carefully after her.

They walked along the house and Amy noticed that Sonic was looking at her; she looked back at him with a questioning look on her face.

"They were kind of negative those two... What was that big argument about anyway?" he asked still looking at Amy.

"Trust me on this one, you don't wanna know" Amy sighed

They walked by a open window, that lead into the living room, when suddenly a vase was flying out the window and hit Sonic in the back of his head. He fell down to the ground "Ouch, what in the wild world was that!" He looked at the broken vase beside him. Amy, who almost was just as surprised as Sonic him self, was holding both of her hands up to her face.

"Oh my God Sonic, are you okay" she asked in a worried tone, as she set down beside him.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine" he said and rubbed his head with his hand.

Just at the same time, the front door was ripped open and Knuckles was running out. He turned around and looked in anger back at the front door, where Rouge now was flying out with her hands full of vases.

"At least I know now where the vase came from" Sonic mumbled as he and Amy locked at the scene that was folding out right in front of them.

"You can't kick me out Rouge" Knuckles shouted "IT'S MY GOD DAME HOUSE!"

"You wanna bet?" Rouge yelled and threw another vase after Knuckles who moved his head just in time to avoid it. He looked doubtful at Rouge, until he decided to run off. Rouge chased him a little bit from the air, while she threw the last vase after him. "And don't you dare come back, before having a damn good apology!" She yelled with tears flowing in her eyes, but Knuckles was already too far away to hear her. She snuffled and sat down on the ground. She pulled her legs up under her chin and hided her head in her hands. Both Amy and Sonic could hear that she was crying.

"Oh, Rouge" Amy said with sadness in her voice. She got up and walked over to her friend. She comforting pulled her arm around her. The tears continued running down Rouge face.

"Why are all men so... so... brain-dead!" she whispered.

Amy saw sympathetically at Rouge. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't stop thinking about, that she had pushed Rouge to tell Knuckles. In a way she felt that it was all her fault.

"I'm so, so sorry Rouge" she said, tears started forming in her eyes. "I shouldn't had forced you to tell him"

"It isn't your fault Amy!" She said and looked up at Amy, "he had found out sooner or later anyway".

Amy didn't answer; she knew Rouge was right; she just couldn't bear to see Rouge like that. 'Why was Knuckles so cold? Why couldn't he just be happy about this?' He could just make Amy so mad

Rouge got up, Amy did the same. The both looked over at Sonic, who still was moaning about his head.

"Could anybody please tell me what's going on here? And most important, why did I get a vase on my head?" He said and looked up.

Rouge looked at him with guilt written in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Blue Boy" she said, "It wasn't my intention to hit you, but Knuckles moved away". She came up with a little smile. Sonic got up

"Yeah, I wonder why" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Now, please tell me, what's going on?" He looked from Amy too Rouge.

The two women looked at each other.

"All right then, I guess you deserve to know after what I did to you, come on in, we explain everything to you".

Sonic, Amy and Rouge walked into the house once more...

Well, that's it for now... I hope you enjoyed reading it! Stay in touch and find out what's gonna happen between Knuckles and Rouge, and of cause also what's gonna happen between Sonic and Amy. I'll promise to update real soon! Oh yeah, please remember to review!


	3. I'll Forgive You

Hey again. So now the next chapter is ready. This chapter is also mostly about Rouge and Knuckles, but don't worry, the story will soon be more about Sonic and Amy. Well I really hope you all like it! So let me know and remember to review.

**Chapter 3: I'll Forgive You**

"Okay, wait a minute" Sonic said. Amy and Rouge had just told him all about the pregnancy. And now he was trying to understand it all.

"So... You are pregnant" he said pointing at Rouge "and now Knuckles is mad, because he's afraid that I'll make a fool of him".

"Yeah, you got it" Amy mumbled. She was sitting in the couch beside Sonic. Rouge just walked restless around on the floor while she was cursing Knuckles up and down.

"Tsss, like _I_ would ever do something like that" Sonic said whit his eyes closed, and an innocent little smile.

Rouge stopped walking around the floor and looked at him with one eyebrow lift a little. Amy also looked at him with a doubtful look at her face.

Sonic noticed the sudden silence. He carefully opened one of his eyes and looked at them.

"What!" he exclaimed, when he found out that the two women didn't believe him.

Amy just slowly shook her head. Rouge started to walk around on the floor once more.

Sonic sighed. He was obviously bored to just sit there and do nothing.

Suddenly Amy got an idea.

"Hey, perhaps Sonic can talk to him, and get him in a better mood" she said and looked at her friends.

Sonic jumped up from the couch

"Yeah, I like that idea!" He said, relieved to get away from the depressing spirits

"Allright then" Rouge said allowed herself a little smile.

Sonic ran towards the front door

"And for Gods sake, don't mention anything about the pregnancy" Rouge said.

Sonic gave her a thumb up and winked at her. "No worries Rouge, I got it all under control" he said before he rushed out the door.

Rough sat down in the couch beside Amy.

"Don't worry Rouge, Sonic will make him see that he was wrong" Amy said steadily and smiled at Rouge.

"Yeah, I really hope so Ames... I really do!" Rouge said and sighed.

SOMEWHERE ON A BAR

Knuckles emptied out another glass of whisky, while he was staring out into the blue. He didn't notice the blue hedgehog, who had stepped into the bar. He saw knuckles and sat down beside him.

"What's up Knuckles? Tough night?" Sonic said and looked at the red Echidna.

"You have no idea" Knuckles mumbled, and knocked his head down on the bar table.

Sonic couldn't help find this whole situation a little bit funny. Knuckles who always was so sure in himself. Now he was just sitting there and felt sorry for himself.

"Rouge is quite upset you know..." Sonic started, but Knuckles cut him off, as he wasn't even hearing a word of what Sonic was trying to say.

"Why did I had to be so mean to her? I mean... I really don't have anything against being a father, I really think I can be good at it" He said and looked at Sonic.

'Yep no doubt that Knuckles is drunk' Sonic thought to himself. 'He wouldn't _ever_ tell me about Rouge being pregnant before nothing could hide it anymore'.

"Well..." Sonic said to break the silence between him and Knuckles. "If you don't have anything against being a father... then, what seems to be the problem?"

"You're right Sonic, I _have_ to go back and apologize to her!" Knuckles said and started to wave one of his arms out in the air, so he loosed his balance and fell down from the bar chair and down on the floor.

Sonic despairing shook his head.

Knuckles got up and started to stroll, with unsteady steps, against the exit. Sonic followed him right in time to catch him when he once more fell down. Sonic put one of Knuckles arms around his neck and started to tow Knuckles home.

Suddenly Knuckles started to sing cheerful as they walked through the empty street. Sonic just turned his eyes and shook his head.

When they were just outside the house, Knuckles hugged Sonic and said in a drunk tone

"I love ya Sonic, you're my best friend ever!"

Now Sonic couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Knuckles away from him. Knuckles immediately lost his balance and fell down to the ground.

"Okay Knuckles you really have to pull yourself together now" Sonic said in an angry voice

Knuckles nodded "You're right Sonic, I'll pull myself together now"

"That was about time" Sonic mumbled and walked after Knuckles up to the front door. Knuckles pulled the doorbell. They both heard steps on the other side of the door. The door was quickly opened and Rouge immediately clasped into Knuckles arms.

"Knuckles I'm so sorry! I should never have yelled at you! If you don't wanna have the child I can have an abortion you know" Rouge said and held her boyfriend closer.

"No way Rouge; I'm the one who is sorry! It was me who started to yell at you, end I really am sorry! Of course I wanna have the baby. Can you ever forgive me?" He said

Rouge could se that he really meant it. She kissed him softly on his lips. "Of course I can sweetheart" she said and looked at him with a big smile on her face.

Sonic sneezed false to remind them, that he was still there. Amy came out from the living room and smiled happy at them. She took her raincoat on again, and walked past Rouge and Knuckles so she was standing beside Sonic.

"Well, I think it's time for me to get home" she said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, me too" Sonic said

"Thanks a lot for helping us guys" Rouge said with a big smile and hugged Amy and Sonic. Knuckles only nodded at his friends.

Sonic and Amy waved at Knuckles and Rouge as they walked along the house without saying a word.

Sonic gently opened the gate for Amy. She felt the warmth flew up in her cheeks. She smiled at him and walked out with Sonic right behind her.

It had finally stopped raining and the stars were shining brightly

Amy couldn't help thinking about telling Sonic what she was feeling for him, but she was just so afraid that he might didn't wanna hear it. She just looked at the stars as they were walking, and a lot of thoughts ran through her head.

_Out here in the quiet of the night  
Beneath the stars, and moon  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true  
You look at me, I look away_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you_

_I practice all the things that I would say  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today to take a feet a day  
But every time, I lose my nerve_

_I look at you, you look away_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now,  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you_

_Why?  
Why do you turn away  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I,  
Don't feel for you, the way I do,  
Can't you see_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now,  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do,  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now,  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do,  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you_

Amy looked at Sonic. He noticed.

"What's the matter Ames" he said softly and looked at the pink hedgehog

"Oh, nothing" Amy said quickly and blushed.

They stopped in front of the gate to Amy's house and looked at each other.

"Good night Ames, see you around" he said and ran off.

"Yeah, see you" she whispered, even though she knew he didn't hear her, 'cause he was far away now...

So that was the third chapter of Big Changes. Hope you enjoying reading it! Oh by the way the song is one I borrowed from Pokémon, so please don't sue me heh. Please don't forget to review!


	4. Outing the Woods

Hey It's me again heh. Now chapter 4 is ready so I hope you enjoying reading it! Oh, and I don't own Sonic or any of the other character in the story.

**Chapter 4: Outing In the Woods:**

"Oh Tails, you broke my garland" Cream said in a sad voice.

"Chao chao" Cheese supported her.

"I'm so sorry Cream, it wasn't on purpose" Tails replied in shame, while he took the ball up from the ground.

Amy looked up from her magazine when she heard Cream snuffle.

"What's the matter Cream?" She asked in a worried tone. She walked over to Cream, who sat with her broken garland in her hands.

"I was only playing ball with Chris and Danny, then I hit her flowers. It really wasn't on purpose!" He looked down at the ground.

"It's allright Tails, Cream knows that you didn't do it on purpose... Right Cream?" Amy asked and looked at Cream. She nodded.

"I really am sorry Cream" Tails repeated.

"Its allright Tails" she smiled "I'll just make another one". Then she started picking up new flowers.

"Typically of Cream to cry so easy" Knuckles said with a little smile on his face. He was sitting in the soft grass beside Rouge.

"You better get use to it Superboy, that's how kids are" Rouge whispered with a smile on her face.

They hadn't talked about the pregnancy for a few months, but suddenly Knuckles started to help more at home and he was a lot more thoughtful than ever before. Rouge's belly was also getting bigger and bigger, and there was no more doubt about the fact that she was pregnant.

"Yeah, I guess your right" Knuckles smiled with a little sigh.

All the friends had decided to go for a walk in the forest now where the weather was great. Chris and Danny were with them too. The friends had found a beautiful clearing so they decided to sit down for a while.

Amy was sitting under a tree, while she was reading in a magazine for women. Rouge and Knuckles were just relaxing in the grass. Sonic was taking a short nap on a bough. Shadow was also lying in the grass. Cream and Cheese was making garlands and Chris, Danny and Tails were playing ball.

"Come on Chris, sight a little higher this time" Danny called and got ready to catch the ball. Chris threw it but Danny didn't catch it and it flew right over Sonics head. He opened one of his eyes and looked at them.

"Sorry Sonic" Chris said, putting his arms behind his head, and tried not to laugh.

Sonic smiled at him and jumped down from the tree.

"Oh you just got to be kidding me!" Amy suddenly shouted in an angry voice. All the friends looked at her whit a questioning look at their faces. Amy noticed and looked back at them.

"What!" She exclaimed.

"Well I guess we are the ones asking this you sweetie" Rouge said.

"Oh, well it's nothing really, it's just this story I read. Somebody has taken the last page out of the magazine" Amy said and blushed.

"Well that truly is horrible" Shadow mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah as a matter of fact it is! It's a really interesting story!" Amy said in an angry voice and looked at Shadow. He just came up with a little smile and closed his eyes, before he leaned back in the grass.

"If it really is that interesting, what's it about then?" Sonic asked in a curious tone and used his speed to get over behind Amy so he could see what she was reading. He looked over her shoulder, but Amy closed the magazine before Sonic could have a look at it.

"Come on Amy, I just wanted to see what you were reading" Sonic exclaimed.

"Too bad Sonic, I read about something you men don't have an eye for" she said in a cold voice

"Oh I get it, it's one of those silly love stories right?" He replied in a teasing tone

"It isn't silly at all" she said in an angry voice and looked at him. "Just so you know it, it's very realistic!"

"Oh yeah, of cause" Sonic said and shrug his shoulders.

"You see! You men don't know anything about true love, not even if it's right in front of you! Especially not _you _Sonic the Hedgehog!" she yelled and walked away from him and deeper into the forest, with the magazine in her hands.

"Man what bothers her?" Sonic asked out in the blue and looked towards the direction Amy just went.

"Sonic just doesn't get a hint" Rouge sighed.

Knuckles was the only one who heard it.

"What do you mean?" He asked "what hint?"

Rouge sighed again but this time much deeper.

"What!" Knuckles exclaimed

"Nothing hon'" Rouge said with a little smile on her face. 'At least Sonic wasn't the only one who didn't got the point' she thought to herself. She got up to follow Amy.

Danny, Chris and Sonic looked at each other. Tails looked at them with a smile on his face.

"Who wanna play football?" he asked.

A little further inside the forest:

"Sonic is just so naive! All he cares about is himself!" Amy mumbled with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly she heard something behind her. She turned around and saw Rouge was standing right behind her.

"Are you okay hon'?" she asked and looked at Amy.

"Yes... Yes I'm fine" Amy said and wiped away a tear.

"You don't look like your okay" Rouge replied.

Amy looked at Rouge with a sad expression on her face.

"It's just that... Sonic... He can make me so angry! But I always forgive him, and he doesn't even ask for forgiveness. I just do it". Amy sighed.

"Yeah, that's how love is" Rouge said in a sympathetically tone.

Amy's sadness turned into anger.

"Well, I don't think I wanna be in love anymore then" she said and looked down in the grass.

Rouge looked at her with a surprised look on her face.

"Regrettably we can't control that..." Rouge started but Amy cut her off

"Yes _I_ do!" She said and got up. "I don't wanna be that little girl sitting around and wait for him anymore! I'm not a doll he can throw around with, I got feelings too you know!"

"I understand Amy, but you just can't stop loving him from one day to another, it takes time. You know they say the first love is the true love right?" Rouge said

"I don't care!" Amy replied

"Oh yes you do Amy, and you know that! Maybe you can fool everyone by saying that you ain't in love with him anymore, but you can't fool your heart"

"I guess your right" Amy said and sighed. "Nobody can fool their own heart. It's just so hard you know, whatever I do, he doesn't seem to care. He's hurting me and he doesn't even notice".

"I know sweetie, sometimes love hurts, but think about it many times it's all worth it"

"Easy for you to say" Amy mumbled "You have it all, a beautiful house, a boyfriend who loves you with all his heart and soon you're going to have a baby".

"Yeah but I also fought for it! You know that Amy, you were there when Knuckles found out that I was pregnant!" Rouge said in an angry voice, with her hands on her hips.

Amy sighed; she hated it when Rouge was mad at her.

"I... I know Rouge, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Amy said quickly. "I just don't know what to do that's all".

Amy felt the tears forming in her eyes.

"I know Amy; sorry it wasn't my intention to hurt you either". Rouge said in a softer voice.

The two women sat down and looked at the blue sky.

"Wait a minute Amy... I think I got an idea!" Rouge suddenly said.

"An idea?" Amy replied

"Yeah, a great idea! I know what's missing! Something new about you Amy! Some new clothes a new style!"

"A new style?" Amy asked and looked doubtful at Rouge.

"Yes exactly! I think I know why Sonic never miss you."

"Really? Why?" Amy said in a cold voice. She didn't like to hear the fact that Sonic didn't miss her when she wasn't around.

"It's logical, you never let him" Rouge said with a little smile on her face.

"And what is that supposed to mean" Amy wanted to know

"As you said yourself, you're always around him, hugging him, supporting him. As soon as you see him you come running into his arms".

"Yeah, so?"

"So he doesn't have time to miss you when you are always around him. Try to stop hugging him when he saves you. Turn your back at him instead of running after him. When he talks to you try to sound like you don't care, like he always does to you. Oh and most important, you have to stop asking him out".

"But what if he doesn't care" Amy said in a worried tone

"Believe me, he does care! I know he does" Rouge said

"But how can you be so sure?"

"I just can Amy, please trust me on this one" Rouge said and looked at the pink hedgehog.

"Allright then I'll try" Amy said and sighed.

"Perfect, I have a great feeling about this" Rouge said with a big smile on her face as she jumped up

"Happy to hear" Amy replied and stood up too.

Suddenly they both heard a terrible noise, Rouge who had the best hearing hold her hands to her head to cover her ears and fell down on the ground.

"What in the wild world was that" Amy yelled and looked at Rouge who still was sitting on the ground.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll know soon enough" she said and pointed behind Amy.

Amy quickly turned around and saw the trees were pushed aside right behind them.

"My God what's happening?" Amy yelled as a big robot came up against them.

Suddenly they both heard a man's voice

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

"EGGMAN!" Rouge and Amy shouted at once.

"You're right girls, I'm back in town" Eggman laughed.

"And this one is my new friend Octopus" he said and pointed at the big robot, who was looking just like an octopus.

"So, now that you're introduced... Octopus catch them both!"

Before Amy or Rouge could do anything, the big robot grabbed them with two of the eight arms and raised them up in the air. Amy could hardly breathe. She looked over at Rouge and she could see Rouge couldn't either.

"Let us go Eggman, or you will truly regret it!" Amy yelled and looked angry at Eggman.

"Yeah right, and who should make me regret it?" Eggman replied.

"You guess Eggman" Amy said with a little smile at her face.

"So... So... Sonic! Is he here too?" Eggman said in a worried tone and started looking around.

"Oh yes he is, and I'm sure that he's on his way to save us just now!" Amy said while the smile on her lips grew bigger.

Eggman looked around once more to see if Sonic was on his way, but Sonic wasn't in sight anywhere.

Amy also looked around, to see if she could see any of her friends, but she couldn't. She looked over at Rouge once more. It was pretty easy to see that Rouge didn't feel well.

"Let Rouge go Eggman!" She shouted in a furious tone.

"Yeah, of course" he said in a sarcastic tone "and why would I do that?"

"Because you're hurting her, you're hurting her baby!" Amy screamed

"Her baby?" Eggman said and looked at Rouge in surprise.

"You must be kidding me! Are you really... You know... Pregnant?" Eggman shouted

Rouge didn't have the power to speak because of the big press on her belly so she just nodded.

Eggman looked at her like she had just fallen down from the moon.

"Who's the father? Is it Knuckles?" He suddenly asked still looking at Rouge.

"It's none of your business" Amy yelled. "Let her go NOW!"

"I don't get it, I'm away for a couple of months, and when I finally come back everything here is totally out of control" he said and shook his head.

"Allright then, I need someone to bring a message to Sonic anyway".

He gave the robot order to let Rouge go.

"Then you can tell Sonic that if he ever wanna see his little girlfriend again he has to come and pick her up at my base". Eggman laughed.

Suddenly the big robot got wings and flew away with Amy. Eggman followed in his Egg carrier

Rouge sat on the ground unable to do anything.

Amy screamed and tied to get loose, but she couldn't. She didn't like to think about what Eggman would do to her, but at least Rouge and her baby were safe now...

Dam dam dam dam... Uuuuh what's gonna happend next! If you wanna find out, then stay in touch! Please remember to review!


	5. Just another fight against Eggman

Well, well, well now we have to find out what's gonna happend to Amy right? If you wanna find out then continue reading! Oh yeah, and I wanna thank _Amythestthehedgehog _for giving me a review for every chapter so far! It really means a lot to me!

Well back to the story!

**Chapter 5: Just another fight against Eggman**

Rouge saw Eggman fly off with her best friend and she knew that she was too weak to follow. Her belly hurt and she was still dizzy after becoming struggled in that way. She slowly came on the legs and reeled in between the trees. After having searched a little she however found her boyfriend and her friends. They all played ball except Cream and Cheese who still worked hard on their garlands.

Rouge exhaustedly looked at them and knelt down of bare effort.

"Amy... " she panted

They discovered her and Knuckles was the first that ran towards her, with a nervous look on his face.

He kindly put his arm around her. Sonic stood with the ball in his hands. He sighed and drew on his shoulders.

"I told you that Amy was angry, and when she is angry, she is rather unpredictable, besides..." But Rouge cut him off.

"No Eggman... " she panted again and tried to get her breath back.

"First she got beating up by Amy, then Eggman" Shadow sighed.

"Knuckle's you really have to check up on what your girlfriend is doing when you're not around, especially when she is in that condition" he pointed at Rouge.

Knuckles madly looked at the black hedgehog.

"No guys you don't understand... Eggman... Has... Amy..." managed Rouge to say before everything turned black and she fainted in Knuckles arms.

"Well that explains a lot" said Shadow with an apologetic smile on his face and looked around on the others.

"Oh so Eggman got Amy huh? We just have to get her back then" Sonic said with a big smile on his face. "Not because _that_ will take a long time, sooo... we can always continue our picnic afterwards"

Sonic was about to speed up, but was stopped by Tails.

"Yes but we have to wait for Rouge to wake up... Because we have no idea where Amy is". He said in a nervous tone and looked at Sonic.

"You got a point" Sonic said in a disappointed tone, and sat down in the grass.

AT THE SAME TIME ON EGGMAN'S BASE

"Let me go Eggman!" Amy shouted in a very angry tone. She was shut up in a small cage; that was hanging down from the loft with a thick chain.

"Forget it my little rose you're not going anywhere before I said so! But really I don't know if I ever will say so!" He laughed in an evil way and looked at her.

"You never get away with this!" Amy shouted.

"Let's see, it's worth trying right?" He laughed.

"You just wait until Sonic comes, his gonna kick your bu..." But she was cut off by Eggman

"Don't you be so sure of that little Amy!" He said and pushed a button on some kind of remote control he was holding in his hand.

Just then race an intense shock through Amy's body. She screamed out in pain.

"Yeah, that hurts right?" Eggman smiled

"But just to surpass myself, take a look at this". He pushed another button on the remote control.

Suddenly the floor, far under the cage, started to move aside, and Amy could see an enormous basin filled with water was kept under the floor.

Amy who still felt the pain from the shock hammering through her body, looked at Eggman with an inquiringly look at her face.

"Now you see Amy, electricity and water are not a very good combination... Do you know why?"

Amy's eyes grew wide

"Water leads electricity" she said with a scared look on her face

"What a smart girl" Eggman smiled. "Now listen, what will happen is this: Sonic comes to save you, who by the way still is in the cage but under the water, then Sonic sees you and jumps into the water and then I'll put current to the whole basin and then BANG no more Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"No!" Amy whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Oh yes" Eggman said with a big smile on his face.

"But don't be sad, at least you two will die together" He laughed

The tears started running down Amy's cheeks. 'How was she supposed to warn Sonic?'

BACK IN THE FORREST:

Rouge started little by little to come to herself again. She looked at Knuckles who still was holding her close. Sonic was sitting in the grass and he looked kind of impatient. Shadow was laying down in the grass and looked up in the blue sky. Tails, Danny, Chris, Cream and Cheese, sat a couple of metres from Rouge's feet and saw worriedly on her.

"Are you okay Rouge?" Chris asked when he saw she was opening her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Rouge said and sat up.

"So what happened? And where can we find Eggman?" Sonic said. He was already on the legs ready to run off.

Rouge quickly reported what Eggman had said, and where they could find him.

"So let's move" Sonic said eagerly.

Knuckles nodded and got up. Tails and Shadow did the same.

Chris looked at Cream and Cheese, then at Danny.

"We just wait here and look after Rouge, Cream and Cheese" he said

Tails and Knuckles nodded.

"No way, I'm coming too!" Rouge said

"But Rouge..." Knuckles started but became quickly aware of that it wasn't a good time to tell Rouge what she could or could not do. He became silent.

There came a low laugh from Shadow

"I guess someone is under the slipper"

Knuckles ignored him and went over to help Rouge up.

"Thank you sweetie" she said with a little smile on her face.

"Come on, are we going or what!" Sonic said while he stood with his arms crosswise and tripped impatiently.

"Yes" Rouge said resolutely. "We're coming"

She almost didn't finish before Sonic had run off.

BACK AT EGGMAN'S BASE:

Amy had sat down in the small cage; the tears still slowly ran down her cheeks. She sniffed and looked down at the basin down below her. At least the pain from the shock was wearing off now.

Just then sounded a decent bang from the large metal door, Amy got up and looked over at it. Yet a bang sounded from the other side. Amy dried her eyes.

Suddenly the door broke down, and Amy saw Sonic coming inside.

"Sonic!" She shouted happily

Sonic quickly saw her. He waved at her.

Then Amy could see Tails, Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow who also were walking through the door

Amy got to think of the trap. She seriously looked at Sonic.

"Sonic look out it's a tra..." but she didn't manage to end her sentence before the cage fell down into the water.

Amy could only get her nose, eyes and a little bit of her mouth over the water. She tried to get her breath, but it wasn't easy.

"Egghead let her go!" Sonic yelled in anger.

"First you have to go get her!" Eggman laughed with his hands placed on his stomach.

Sonic hesitated a little as water wasn't his maximum passion. Then he closed his eyes and jumped into the water. He swam towards the cage and got a grip on the bars and tried to pull them from each other, but without any luck.

"Sonic..." Amy gasped and looked at him

"Don't worry Ames, I'm gonna get you out of there in no time!" He said with a little smile on his face.

He tried to pull the gate up, but had to also quickly give that up.

"Sonic you have to get out of the water, it's a trap!" She panted and looked on Sonic with frightened eyes.

"No way Amy, I'm not leaving you!" He said and looked her directly in the eyes.

Amy felt her heart beat quickly. 'He wouldn't leave her, he would stay right beside her' that made her feel warm inside.

Just then she again felt the shock, but this time it was even worse than the first time. Sonic also felt the pain running through his body.

Amy screamed out in pain. Sonic closed one of his eyes in pain and he again started to rip in the cage to get the gate up, but it only moved a little bit.

Amy felt it as if her heart was about to explode. She knew that that wouldn't last long before she fainted. 'Come on Amy, fight against it" she thought for herself.

"We have to help them!" Tails shouted

"You got that right!" Knuckles said and looked at Shadow who nodded.

Rouge grabbed Knuckle's and flew up against Eggman, who of course was sitting in his Egg carrier and looked at Sonic who almost was run out of energy. Tails grab Shadow and followed after Rouge and Knuckles.

Eggman nervously looked at them when he saw they came up against him.

Shadow kicked at the same time as Knuckles attacked the Egg carrier, which resulted in that it flew into the wall with Eggman inside.

"Turn off the shock or you'll truly regret it!" Rouge shouted threateningly and looked at Eggman.

He just smiled in an evil way and pressed on a second button on the remote control.

Suddenly the loft was pushed aside. It was like a big sunroof. Eggman laughed and flew out through the open loft. Tails flew after him with Shadow in his arms. Shadow attacked the Egg carrier once more, and this time Eggman lost the remote control. It hit the floor and broke down. As soon as it broke the water in the basin became quietly.

"Amy, Sonic are you guys okay?" Rouge called out to them in a nervous tone. She landed with Knuckles, Tails and Shadow did the same.

Sonic and Amy looked up at them from the basin.

"Yeah, we're fine" Sonic called back.

"Hey Sonic catch!" Tails shouted and threw a ring to Sonic.

Sonic started his spinning attack. Before long he had bent the bars so that Amy could come out. Amy took his hand and they swam towards the edge of the basin where Tails and the others helped them up.

Sonic and Amy were sitting besides each other while they got their breath back. When Amy got her breath back she looked at Sonic. She mostly feels like happily embracing her hero, but then she saw Rouge weakly shake her head behind him. Amy thought of what she had talked to Rouge about. She stood up and looked at Sonic who still was sitting on the floor.

"Thanks" She just said and went directly past him. She walked out of Eggman's base with Rouge right after her.

"What!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Not even a _hug_!"

"Uuh what are you talking about Sonic?" Knuckles said and looked at his friend.

"I thought that you hate it when she hugs you". He said and looked confused.

"Yeah... Well... I do... But you totally missed the point!" Sonic said

"What is the point then?" Shadow asked

"The point is that she didn't do it" Sonic said and crossed his arms.

OUTSIDE EGGMAN'S BASE:

"Good job girl! You didn't hug him" Rouge said and smiled at Amy

"Yeah, I know that and it wasn't easy! But it felt kind of good you know" Amy said with a little smile on her face.

"Yeah see, I told you! Well do you wanna go shopping?" Rouge asked and winked at Amy

"Sure!" Amy laughed.

The two women left Eggman's base

Well, that was chapter 5, so do you wanna know what's gonna happen between Sonic and Amy? And do you wanna find out what happens when Rouge suddenly has to give birth? Then you just have to stay tuned! Please remember to review!


	6. A Happy Time

Hey out there. Now chapter 6 is ready I'll hope you like it!

**Chapter 6: A Happy Time**

"What do you think about this one?" Rouge said and took down a black dress from the shelf.

Amy took the dress and looked at it

"Yeah well, I could try it on" she said in a doubting tone

The two young women were out shopping in a centre that didn't stand so far from Chris house. They had been inside all stores and they almost couldn't carry anything anymore.

Amy went into the changing room and put on the black dress. It was very tight, not something she normally would wear. Outside the changing room was Rouge becoming a little impatient.

"Come on Amy, let me see ya"

"I really don't know if it's such a good idea" Amy mumbled and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Don't be silly! Let me see!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Okay, okay" Amy said and pulled the curtain in to the changing room aside.

"Wow, yeah that really isn't something we see you wear everyday" Rouge said in an excited tone.

"No, luckily" Amy said in a cold tone and span once or twice around herself while she studied herself in the mirror. The dress was as said before black. It had no sleeves and was a little low-necked. It was tight enough to that everybody clearly could see her curves. It ended a little over the knees.

"I don't know Rouge… Don't you think it's a little…. You know… Revealing?" Amy said in a doubtful tone and looked down at herself.

"Exactly sweetie, that's what I like about it. I think it really looks good on you".

Amy sighed.

"It's a little boring, don't you think?" She said and looked at Rouge

"Maybe a little, but don't worry hon' I got an idea" Rouge smiled.

"I'll be right back"

Rouge was gone for a second. She came back with a pink scarf. She tied it around Amy's hip.

"There you go" Rouge said and looked at Amy with a satisfied look on her face.

Amy turned around again and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't like to admit that Rouge was right. It really did look good on her.

"Okay then, you win" Amy said with a smile on her face.

She walked into the changing room again and changed to her red dress. She came out with the dress and the scarf in her hands.

When they had paid, Rouge helped Amy home with all the new clothes. They went up at Amy's bedroom and started to put all the new skirts, tops, dresses, shoes and all the other stuff into Amy's large wardrobe.

Suddenly Rouge broke down in pain, while she held herself on her belly. She gave a short scream from herself.

"Rouge!" Amy shouted in surprise.

She ran over to her friend and put her carefully on the bed.

"Amy!" Rouge said and looked up at Amy from the bed

"I think I'm gonna give birth"

Amy looked at her friend again.

"Don't worry Rouge, I'm going down in the living room and call an ambulance, everything is going to be fine"

Rouge nodded. Amy could see the sweat was start running down Rouge face. Amy hurried downstairs.

Just when Amy got downstairs, the doorbell rang. Amy looked at the door.

"Just a sec!" She shouted with panic in her voice. She could hear Rouge was still screaming upstairs.

"Hey Amy, it's just me. Is everything okay in there?"

It was Sonic

"Now what is he doing here?" Amy asked herself 'Sonic did never visit her, so why now when she didn't have time'.

Suddenly Amy got an idea. She ran over and forced the door open.

Sonic looked at her in surprise.

"Hi Ames, I was just passing by and I was thinking if you gave a cup of tea or something?"

"Sonic you have to help us! Rouge is going to give birth and she has to go to the hospital!" Amy shouted. She didn't seem to have heard what Sonic said at all.

"What!" Sonic said almost speechless.

"She's going to give birth!" Amy repeated and looked at Sonic in panic.

"Now!" he burst out in a frightened tone

"Yes now! She's upstairs in my room!"

Sonic followed the pink hedgehog upstairs. Sonic lifted Rouge up in his arms and hurried downstairs with Amy in the heels.

"What about you?" He asked and looked at Amy in the front door.

"I'm going to call Knuckles, then we come out on the hospital to you guys". Amy said and looked at the blue hedgehog "now hurry"

Sonic nodded and ran off with Rouge.

Amy ran into the living room and called Knuckles.

"Hello?" He said

"Hi Knuckles, it's Amy. You have to hurry with me to the hospital. Rouge is giving birth!" Amy said in a hurry.

At first Knuckles didn't say anything. But then he asked in an agitated tone

"Now? Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Don't worry Knuckles, Sonic is on his way to the hospital with her".

"Okay then, I'll call Tails and ask him to pick us up in the X-tornado" Knuckles said in relief.

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute".

**In the hospital:**

Sonic was sitting on a chair beside Rouge who was laying in a bed. Two nurses were making her ready for the birth.

"If Knuckles is too late, I swear to God I'm gonna kill him!" She shouted and looked at Sonic who had gotten up and now was looking out the window.

"I don't think that's necessary". He said in a hurry "I can see them now".

He saw the X-tornado landed on the parking space. Rouge sighed in relief.

There didn't go long time before they heard Knuckles come rumbling down the hospitals corridor. He barged into the room with Amy, Tails and Cream in the heels. Amy looked from Rouge to Sonic.

"Hi you two, sorry we're late, but Tails flew the wrong way". Amy said with a big smile on her face.

"Sorry guys" Tails said and blushed a little

Rouge smiled at him, before she gave another shriek from herself.

"We better wait outside" Amy said and looked at the others.

"Yeah, I think your right" Knuckles mumbled and was about to follow his friends out the room, but Rouge seized his arm.

"You're not going anywhere!" She said in an angry tone and looked at him. He looked back at her in surprise.

He heard Sonic come up with a low grin while he walked towards the door.

"You just wait Sonic! I'm looking forward to see _you_ in this situation!"

"Yeah, _if_ I ever come in that situation" Sonic replied with a big smile on his face and waved at his friend before living the room.

**2 hours later:**

"Man I'm hungry!" Tails mumbled and looked at the big watch that was hanging over the door into the room where Rouge still was laying.

"Me too, it's late and we haven't got any dinner yet". Cream sighed.

Amy smiled at them. She took up her purse and gave them some money.

"Here you go. You can by some food down in the cafeteria". She said. "If anything comes up I'll just send Sonic down after you".

"Thanks a lot Amy" Tails said with a big smile on his face and ran over to the elevator with Cream right behind him.

Amy looked at Sonic who was standing with his back against the wall and his eyes closed.

"So you're never gonna have any children huh?" Amy asked in a teasing tone while she sat down on a little sofa.

Sonic opened his eyes and looked at her with a little smile while he shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't say that" he said and sat down beside her.

"So, you wanna have children?" She asked with a big smile on her face.

"I don't know" he replied and shrugged his shoulders again.

Amy looked at him. How could he make her heart beat so quickly? Just one look from him could make her smile for weeks. She couldn't stop thinking about if it were Sonic and herself inside that room instead of Rouge and Knuckles. Sonic would just become the perfect father! Then they could be a perfect little family. She dissembled how Rouge and Knuckles child could play with her and Sonic's. That could just be so harmonious!

"What about you?" Sonic asked and looked at her with a little smile.

Amy was scratched out of her daydream. At first she looked a little confused at him, but then she replied.

"Oh, I didn't really think of that, but if I meet the right one I guess I will". She blushed a little.

"Would you really go through all that (he nodded against the labour ward) just to have a child?" He asked and looked at her in surprise".

Amy nodded

"Of course I would. I'm sure it must be a wonderful feeling to have your own child". Amy said with a dreaming look at her face.

Sonic looked at Amy with a fascinating look on his face.

"Wow, I really don't think I could handle that…. Give birth I mean". He said in an admiring tone.

"No, you couldn't" Amy said with a little smile

"Hey, what do you mean about that?" Sonic exclaimed as he thought 'Amy always says I can do anything, so what does she mean about I can't handle to give birth?'

"I just mean, you can't physically do it" Amy laughed. She couldn't help it, she just had to take use of the situation and joke a little with Sonic.

At first he looked uncomprehending at her, but soon he got the joke. He laughed.

At the same time, Tails and Cream came out of the elevator. They looked at the two hedgehogs who still were laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tails asked with a smile on his face

"Oh, nothing Tails" Amy said still with a big smile on her face

Sonic got up from the sofa allowing Cream to sit down. Just when Cream sat down, a nurse came out from the room where Rouge was laying.

"It's a boy" the nurse smiled and looked happy at them "You can come in now"

The four friends walked into the room. Rouge was still laying in the bed, but now a little baby was laying in her arms.

Knuckles was standing right next to her, completely pale.

Sonic looked at him with a teasing look at his face

"Wow, you really look happy Knuckles". He said while his big smile became wider.

"I think I'm gonna be sick". Knuckles whispered just before he fainted.

Sonic couldn't stop laughing at this even though he was met with evil looks from both Rouge and Amy.

Tails and Amy struggled to get Knuckles up in an empty bed that was standing beside Rouges. Sonic wasn't a big help as he just stood there, holding himself on the stomach of laughs.

After a short piece of time, Knuckles woke up again. He looked at his friends and at Rouge who just smiled back at him. Sonic was still trying to put himself together after seeing Knuckles face. When he saw Knuckles woke up he had to turn his back at him in order not to start laughing again.

"Just let him be" Amy said and smiled at Knuckles who had gotten up again.

He walked over to Rouge and his son.

"See, he look just like you" Rouge said smiling. She carefully gave Knuckles their son.

Knuckles smiled at Rouge and looked at the little baby in his arms.

"So what are you going to call him?" Cream asked

"We talked about Lando" Rouge replied with a smile on her face

"Personally I prefer Knuckles Junior" Knuckles whispered at Tails and gave him a wink.

Tails giggled

"You wish Wonderboy" Rouge said with a grin.

Knuckles shrugged his shoulders

"Oh well, at least I tried" Knuckles smiled back at her.

"Congratulation Knuckles you are a father now" Cream said with a big smile

"Yeah… Yeah I am" Knuckles said with a proud look on his face…….

That was chapter 6:o) I hope you liked it! I'll update soon. Remember to review!


	7. Old Friends

Hi you guys. Now chapter 7 is done:o) Hope you like it! Oh in this story Amy and Knuckles don't know Sally and Bunnie or anything about the freedom fighters. I don't own Sonic or anyone else in this story. Only Lando.

**Chapter 7: Old Friends**

"Come on Amy, we don't have all day!" Rouge called

She was standing outside Amy's house with Lando in a perambulator and waited for Amy to get ready.

"Just one sec Rouge" Amy called back

"We don't have a sec"

"I'm almost done"

Just then Amy walked down the stairs and opened the front door.

"I really don't think this is a good idea" She said and walked outside to Rouge

"No hon' it's a _great_ idea!" Rouge replied with a big smile on her face. "Come on, let me look at ya, turn around"

Amy sighed and turned once or twice around herself.

"Perfect! Believe me this will catch Sonic's attention for sure!" Rouge said smiling

Amy sighed once more and looked down at herself

She was wearing a red short skirt; a black belt and a white top with long sleeves. It was sitting so highly up that one clearly could see her pink fur on the slender stomach. On the feet she had a couple of black sandals.

Amy took a small handbag before she closed the door.

They were on their way towards an amusement park in order to celebrate the birth. It was the opinion that Rouge and Amy had to meet Knuckles, Sonic, Tails and Cream over at Tails house so they could take the X-tornado to the amusement park. Shadow had refused to come along; he told them that he had something important to do.

**10 minutes later **

When they came home at Tails house, Cream was the first one to run over and look down in the perambulator. Lando was playing with a rattle. Cream looked at him with a big smile.

"Here Amy, can you hold him for one moment?" Rouge asked and took Lando up in her arms.

"Sure" Amy said smiling and took Lando from Rouge.

"Hi sweetie" she said and looked Lando in the eyes. He looked back at her with a grin.

"That suits you well". A voice suddenly came up from behind.

Amy turned around and looked directly into Sonic's emerald green eyes. He smiled at her.

"Oh…. Thank you Sonic…." Amy said while she blushed. She wasn't quit sure about whether he had hinted at her new clothes or the fact that she was standing with a baby in her arms.

She noticed Rouge smiled from ear to ear while she and Knuckles helped each other to get the perambulator up into the X-tornado. It sure wasn't easy.

"Let's move guys" Tails said and smiled while he jumped up on the front seat in the X-tornado.

The rest of the friends found their seats, and then they flew off.

It didn't take long before they reached the amusement park. They paid for the tickets and walked in. Cream eyed a roundabout. Her eyes went wide.

"Can I please try that?" She asked and looked at the others.

"Yeah, of cause Cream" Amy said smiling

Cream made a little jump of joy, and ran over to the roundabout.

"I'd rather try that one". Sonic said and pointed at a big roller coaster.

"Yeah me too" Knuckles said and nodded

"Then why don't you guys go up and try it. I'm staying here with Lando" Rouge said with a big smile on her face.

"Are you sure?" Knuckles asked in a worried tone

"Yes I'm sure, I can always try it later" Rouge replied and gave her boyfriend a small kiss on the cheek.

"All right then, who's with me?" He asked and looked at Sonic, Tails and Amy

"I'm in" Sonic said with a thumb pointing up

"Yeah me too" Tails said

They all looked at Amy

"What about you?" Knuckles asked

"I think I'll pass" Amy said with a nervous look at her face.

"Oh come on Amy, its just some big hills and some loops". Knuckles said in a persuade tone.

"I don't know Knuckles" Amy said and hesitated

"Come on, you don't want Sonic to sit all by himself will you?"

Both Sonic and Amy looked at Knuckles.

"What! I'm sitting with Tails you know". He exclaimed and started to walk towards the roller coaster, while he gave a sly smile to Sonic.

Sonic shook his head at Knuckles and turned towards Amy.

"So, are you coming?"

"Okay, but only because you guys press me to do it" She sighed and followed Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.

Sonic and Amy were in the hindmost seats, while Tail's and Knuckles were sitting on the seats right in front of them.

The ride went active. They drove up and down of hills and into different loops'. Amy screamed and clung firmly herself to the harness that held them tight. She closed her eyes when they drove into a dark tunnel. Suddenly she felt a hand in hers. She opened her eyes, but she couldn't see anything because of the darkness. Just then she saw the light at the end of the tunnel and suddenly the hand let go of her.

When they came out in the light the ride was finished. They slowly started to walk towards the exit. Amy looked at Sonic with a questioning look at her face. He just smiled and winked at her while he followed Knuckles and Tails. Amy felt her heart was beating so fast like never before.

"Man that was fabulous!" Knuckles said while he snapped his fingers.

"Yeah totally! Don't you think Sonic?" Tails replied and looked at Sonic.

"Oh, it was okay, but to slow for my taste" Sonic replied and smiled.

Amy walked right behind them, she couldn't say a word, all she could do was smile.

When they came back to where they left Rouge, Cream was back. She sat on a bench with Lando in her arms. Rouge smiled at them.

"How was the roller coaster?" She asked

"Great sweetheart! You really should try it!" Knuckles replied.

"Would anyone like some ice-cream?" Sonic asked and looked at his friends.

"Yes please Mr. Sonic" Cream replied happily

"Yeah, why not" Tails said.

"Well let's go find a place where we can have some ice-cream then". Sonic said and started walking.

Amy walked towards Rouge, who just had put Lando back in the perambulator. When the others were out of earshot she said happy.

"Oh my God, Rouge he has hold me by the hand!"

"He did?" Rouge said in surprise

"Yes, well not for very long, and it was dark…"

"But who cares he did it" Rouge said smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes he did" Amy replied. She felt like she had a thousand butterflies in her stomach.

Suddenly two females came running towards them. One of them was half rabbit and half robot. The other one was looking kind of like a squirrel or something.

"Sonic, Tails". The squirrel said in a happy tone

"Sally" both Tails and Sonic were saying at once.

Sally ran towards them and gave them both a big hug and a small kiss on their cheeks. The rabbit just smiled at them.

"Hi you guys, long time no see". She said

"Bunnie" Tails said and smiled from ear to ear.

"Wow look at you Tails, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you!" Sally said and looked at the little fox.

Tails blushed a little.

"Well, how does it hanging?" Sonic asked and looked from Sally to Bunnie

"Couldn't be better" Bunnie replied. "But we sure miss you two around". She looked at Tails and Sonic.

Amy looked at Knuckles and Rouge, but they just shrugged their shoulders. 'At least I'm not the only one here who doesn't know them' she thought to herself.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tails asked

"We're on a small vacation, so now we're just having some fun". Sally said still smiling. "What about you?"

"We're also out to have fun" Tails replied.

"Who _are_ they?" Amy asked Tails so low that it was only he; Knuckles and Rouge that could hear it.

"It's Bunnie and Sally" Tails replied smiling

"Yeah we know that" Rouge said and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh… Yeah... Right… Well Sally is princess, and Bunnie is her friend.

"Well how do you know them?" Knuckles asked

"Sonic and I were freedom fighters with them. But its long time ago"

"Freedom fighters? Ha, you got to be kidding me" Knuckles said with a grin.

"No it's true and we even won the battle". Tails replied with a proud look at his face.

"Then why haven't you seen them for so long?" Knuckles wanted to know.

"Well, as I remembered it Sonic was in love with Sally… Well they kissed a couple of times, but then Sally was getting married, and Sonic didn't wanna join them anymore, so I went with him, we meet you guys, and now we're here" Tails finished and smiled.

"What! She kissed Sonic!" Amy said and she really had to pull herself together for not screaming that out loud. She looked furious at Tails.

"Yeah… But… It's so long ago…" Tails said in a very nervous tone.

Amy was about to say something, but then Sally came over to them.

She looked at Amy, Rouge and Knuckles.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Sally". She said with a big smile. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rouge, Rouge the Bat" Rouge said quickly and looked nervous at Amy

"Knuckles" Knuckles just said and smiled

Sally turned towards Amy

"Amy" Amy just replied in a short tone.

Bunnie came over to them together with Cream and Sonic.

She smiled at them and introduced herself.

"Well, were you guys going now?" Sonic asked and looked at Sally and Bunnie.

"We just got here, so now we're going to buy some ice-cream" Bunnie said smiling.

"Why don't you come with us? We're also going to have ice-cream now" Cream said softly and smiled at Sally and Bunnie.

"Yeah why not" Sally said and nodded.

They started to walk towards an ice-cream stand. Tails and Sonic went in front together with Sally, Bunnie and Cream. Knuckles was right behind them. Rouge went towards Amy.

"Well how was the roller coaster?" She asked.

"Fine" Amy said in a short tone, while she looked at Sally who was laughing about something Sonic had just said. Amy sighed with a depressed look at her face.

"Don't worry hon', she doesn't stand a chance against you". Rouge said with an encouraging look at her face.

"I don't know Rouge, I mean didn't you see how easy she just gave Sonic a hug and a kiss on the cheek, I can't even hug him before he makes a wry face at me".

"But he _did_ hold your hand" Rouge reminded her.

"Yeah I know". Amy said still with a sad look at her face.

"Come on Amy, I'll bet that he's so much over her! And anyway she's married remember?"

"Yeah, your right I guess I'm just overreacting" Amy said and came up with a little smile. She already felt a lot better….

Uuuuhh so Sally and Bunnie are back…. What's gonna happened next? Well if you guys stay in touch you'll find out! I hope you all enjoying reading it. Well let me know and remember to review! I'll update soon promise you that!


	8. The Secret Party

**Hi guys. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you forgive me (sniff) --**

**Chapter 8: The Secret Party**

"Can I please have the sugar?" Cream asked with a smile on her face.

"Sure, here hun." Rouge said and gave the sugar to Cream.

All the friends were at Rouge and Knuckles house. They had just come back from the amusement park and now they all were sitting in the front garden, eating some strawberries. Even Bunnie and Sally had come along.

"These really taste good" Sally said and smiled at Rouge.

Rouge smiled back.

Tails, Bunnie and Knuckles were playing ball, Sonic was sitting between Sally and Cream also eating strawberries. Amy was sitting beside Rouge with Lando in her lab.

Lando looked up at Amy with his pretty green blue eyes. He looked a lot like Knuckles, although his quills were very short. His fur was red but a little lighter than Knuckles. He had a short nose like Rouges and he also got his mothers eye collar.

Amy smiled at him

"Hello little fellow" she said.

He grinned back at her.

It was almost dark, but Knuckles had turned on the small lights in the font garden. 'It is so comfortable and pretty too' Amy thought to herself.

"Well I better get home" Cream said after taken the last strawberry.

"I can walk you if you like" Amy said and smiled.

"You will? But I thought you want to stay here" Cream replied

"Yeah, but I just come back after walking you home" Amy said still smiling

"Great! Thank you so much Miss Amy" Cream said happily

Amy gave Lando to Rouge and got up. Cream also got up.

"Bye, bye" Cream called and waved at Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Sally and Bunnie

They all waved back at her.

"I'll be right back". Amy said to Rouge with a smile. Rouge smiled back at her and nodded.

Amy and Cream started to walk into the direction of the house where Cream was living together with her mom.

"Miss Amy, may I ask you something?" Cream suddenly asked while she looked at Amy.

"Yeah sure Cream" Amy replied with a smile. "What do you wanna ask me about?"

"Are you in love with Mister Sonic" Cream said and looked at Amy with her big brown eyes

Amy didn't know what to say, she just looked at the little rabbit.

"Now where did you hear that?" Amy asked in a nervous tone.

"I didn't hear it anywhere" Cream replied with a smile. "I can see it in your eyes when you look at him".

"Wow Cream, I don't know what to say" Amy said almost speechless

"Well… Are you?" Cream asked again

Amy couldn't see why Cream shouldn't know so she took a deep breath.

"Yeah well… I guess I am Cream" She replied and blushed a little.

"Well that's great! I'm sure he likes you too" Cream said and clapped her hands.

"And why is that?" Amy asked in a teasing voice and with a big smile on her face.

"Because I've heard him talking to Tails about you" Cream said with a big smile

"He did? Well what did he say?" Amy said, now in a very exiting voice

"I didn't hear so much, cause they stopped talking when they saw me" Cream said and hesitated.

"That doesn't matter, just tell me what he said" Amy quickly said while her heart started to pump quicker and quicker.

"I'm not quite sure… Something about, asking you to go with him to the party I think". Cream said, and smiled.

"A party? What party?" Amy asked and looked curious at Cream.

"You haven't heard about the party?" Cream asked in surprise.

"No… What party?" Amy repeated

"Oh it's a big boat party" Cream smiled. "Tails even asked me to come"

"Really? How sweet" Amy replied with a big smile. "But what is this party"

"Oh…. We are gonna stay on a luxury ship for a whole night, and on this ship there is a party… A _big_ party! Every girl has to wear big dresses and the guys have to come in tuxedos… I can't believe you haven't heard about it" Cream said and shook her head.

"No me neither" Amy said and looked down in the ground. "Well who is coming?"

"Almost everybody! Rouge Knuckles and Lando, Shadow, Sally and Bunnie, me and Tails and hopefully you and Sonic.

Amy nodded.

"I can't believe Rouge didn't tell me about it" Amy sighed.

"No, that's strange" Cream replied.

They stopped in front of Creams house.

"When is this party anyway?" Amy asked and looked at Cream.

"Tomorrow night" Cream answered.

"Okay, hope I'll see you then" Amy said and smiled.

"Yeah me too" Cream replied and smiled "thanks for walking me home"

"You're welcome Cream"

Cream smiled before she walked inside.

Amy started to walk back towards Rouge and Knuckles house, while she was talking to herself.

"Why didn't Rouge tell me about this?"

She shook her head.

"Well that doesn't matter as long as Sonic asks me to come" She couldn't help but smile.

"I'm looking forward to see the expression on Sally's face when he asks me" She said with a grin as she turned into Rouge and Knuckles front yard. Everybody had gone inside, so Amy walked inside too.

"Hi guys, I'm back" She called as she walked through the front door.

Knuckles and Tails were sitting on the floor in front the television, playing play station. Amy went out into the kitchen where Rouge and Bunnie were making some tea. They both smiled when they saw Amy.

"Do any of you know where Sonic is?" Amy asked and looked at the two women.

"Yeah I think he's out in the back yard" Bunnie replied.

"Thank you" Amy said and walked outside through the back door. She had a big smile on her face 'I hope he is going to ask me' she thought to herself.

Then she saw Sonic but he wasn't alone, as Amy had hoped. He was together with Sally and they were kissing.

Amy gasped as her eyes filled with tears. Sonic heard it and quickly pulled away from Sally, he looked very confused.

"Amy?" He said and reached out for her, but Amy walked backwards so he couldn't get a grip in her. She turned around and stormed through the back door again and inside the house.

"Amy wait" Sonic called but Amy didn't listen. She ran through the house and almost ran into Rouge, who was on the way into the living room. She looked at Amy in surprise.

"Amy what's wrong" She said with a concerned tone as she looked confused at her best friend.

Amy just ran past her and out the front door while the tears ran down her face…

**Uuuuhhh so what was this all about? Why haven't Rouge told Amy about the party? And WHY THE HELL did Sonic kissed Sally? If you wanna found out then you have to stay tuned! So what do you think of this chapter anyway? Please review!**


	9. An Enemy or a Friend

**Hi guys. Wow quick update or what? Well I just couldn't let all you Sonamy fans out there have a bad weekend because of my story, so I hurried to write the next chapter just for you! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: An Enemy or a Friend**

"What the…." Rouge said as she saw Amy storm off.

She was about to follow when suddenly she overturned, because Sonic ran into her.

"Ouch!" Rouge said and looked at Sonic who was rubbing his head.

"Sorry Rouge" Sonic said and got up, but before he could ran out of the door, Rouge got a grip on him.

"Sonic what's going on? Why is Amy so upset?" Rouge asked as she got up.

Tails, Knuckles and Bunnie came out to them in the corridor where Rouge and Sonic were standing.

"What in the wild world is happening?" Knuckles wanted to know as he looked from Sonic to Rouge.

"I have to go after Amy, I screwed up big time!" Sonic said as he tried to get out of Rouge's grasp, but she wouldn't let him leave.

"What did you screw up Sonic?" She asked in an angry tone.

"It's complicated… Now let me get past!" Sonic shouted but Rouge didn't let go of his arm.

"Sonic pull yourself together man, or you're going to wake Lando!" Knuckles said, but it was too late, upstairs Lando started to cry.

Knuckles sighed and walked up stairs to get him.

"Please Rouge; I need to talk to Amy right away!" Sonic said with a sad tone in his voice

"But what happened?" Tails exclaimed.

"I really don't wanna talk about it right now" Sonic replied and looked at his friends.

Rouge finally let go of his arm.

"I just have to talk to her!" Sonic said, but when he was about to leave suddenly a voice came up from behind.

"No let me talk to her". It was Sally.

Sonic gave her a mad look, but Sally ignored it.

"I'll be back later" Sally said and left the friends.

Now they all looked at Sonic. He sighed.

"Please, I really don't fell like talking right now" he said in a sad tone and walked out the door. He sat down on the grass in the front garden with a deep sigh.

Tails, Bunnie and Rouge looked at each other

"Now what was that all about?" Rouge whispered so Sonic didn't hear her

"I don't know, but it has to be serious, cause Sonic really looks sad" Tails whispered back.

Just then Knuckles came down the stairs with Lando on his arm.

"Did I miss something?" He asked looking on Tails, Rouge and Bunnie. Nobody answered.

"Hello, does anyone wanna answer me?" Knuckles asked and looked around on them again.

"Sonic is upset" Bunnie finally said looking at the floor.

"But I thought Amy was the one who was upset?" Knuckles replied with a questioning look at his face.

"Yeah she's upset too" Tails replied.

"And now Sally left to talk to Amy" Rouge finished.

"Well I didn't miss that much then" Knuckles mumbled.

"Tails can't you go out and talk to him?" Bunnie asked and looked at the little fox.

"I… I don't know… What should I say?" Tails asked and looked at Bunnie

"I don't know, but he is your best friend" Bunnie reminded him.

"Well okay I can try" Tails said and walked outside to Sonic.

"Come on guys, lets give them some privacy" Rouge said and closed the front door.

"But… but…" Knuckles started, but he soon realized that this was one of these moments where Rouge wasn't in the mood for a discussion.

He sighed and followed Rouge and Bunnie inside the living room.

_MEANWHILE WITH AMY_

Amy came inside her house. She closed the front door turned around and leaned her back up against it. The tears still ran down her cheeks. Still with her back against the door she sat down as she cried out loud.

"Why can't he just love me the way I love him?" She asked herself as she sniffled.

She sat there, just staring out into the blue, thinking, for almost twenty minutes, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

Amy sniffled and wiped away a tear.

"Who is it" She called as she got up

"It's me, Sally" The voice replied.

"Go away! I don't wanna talk to you!" Amy shouted in an angry tone.

"Amy please, let me explain" Sally called back

"No! There's nothing to explain, just leave me alone!" Amy yelled as new tears formed in her eyes.

"It wasn't Sonics fault" Sally called.

"I don't wanna hear it! You and Sonic have done nothing wrong! It's not like me and Sonic are dating or anything so you can both do what you want!" Amy yelled, as she hided her head in her hands.

"No, I know that…. I just… I just want you to know that Sonic didn't do anything…. It was me who kissed him, not the other way around…. God… He got so mad at me, I've never seen him like that ever!" Sally called. She sighed and was about to leave when suddenly the front door opened.

"Wha… What did you just say?" Amy asked low as she came out on the terrace.

Sally looked at her.

"It was me who kissed him…. I don't know why…. " Sally said and looked down to the ground.

"But I don't understand…. I thought you were married" Amy said toneless.

"I'm not married anymore…" Sally replied. "I left him, for a little while ago…." Sally took a deep breath before she continued.

"When I saw you come along with Sonic there in the amusement park… First I thought that you were his new girlfriend…. Anyway when I found out that you weren't, I decided to see if I could get him back…. I first talked to him about it in the amusement park, I actually asked him, if he would be my boyfriend again. Well he wouldn't cause he said he was in love with someone else…"

Sally took a breath

"When we came to Rouge and Knuckles place I asked Sonic if I could talk to him alone for a moment, so we walked out in the garden…." Tears started to form in Sally's eyes as she continued.

"I asked if he wanted to go with me to the party, but he said he had planed to ask you. I became so angry, and then I saw you come out into the garden… I don't know why but suddenly I just kissed him… Maybe it was to hurt you… I really don't know why I did it… I feel so stupid right now…. Well when I saw how heartbroken you became, I knew I had made a terrible mistake. Amy I'm so, so sorry! I know that you never forgive me and I truly understand! Sonic got so mad at me…. He never ever yelled at me before, but he did as soon as you were inside…. Then I realized I didn't only hurt you…I hurt you both…. I'm so sorry!" Sally turned around and walked away from Amy.

Amy just stood there she didn't know what to say or what to do. It was easy to see that Sally meant anything she just said. She really _was_ sorry. But still Amy was so angry with her. 'How could she do this? On the other hand, now she had apologized, done is done and nothing can change it' she thought to herself. She sighed. 'I can't even be mad at Sally… She just loves Sonic… Just like me'.

"Sally wait" Amy called.

Sally stopped in front of the gate and turned around to face Amy.

"I forgive you" Amy said with a resolute expression on her face.

"What? But why? I don't get it" Sally replied with a confused voice

"I'm not quit sure" Amy sighed "Well you did say sorry, and I hate to be angry at a person" Amy replied with a sigh.

"Really? Amy I promise I'll make up to you… If you ever need anything you can just say it to me and I'll make sure you get it!" Sally said as she smiled carefully.

"I will" Amy replied and returned the smile.

Sally's smiles grow bigger.

"Well I better get back" Sally said and looked at Amy "Do you wanna come?"

"Sure" Amy replied.

The two women started to walk back towards Rouge and Knuckles house. They talked, like they'd always had been friends.

As they walked inside the front garden, Sonic came running up to them. Before Amy got a chance to say anything, Sonic hugged her close. Amy blushed; Sonic had never hugged her before.

He pulled away

"Amy I'm so sorry!" He said and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"But you don't have to be" Amy replied.

"I don't?" Sonic asked in a confused tone

"No, you're not my boyfriend Sonic, so you can kiss who ever you like" Amy replied and walked past him and towards Rouge.

Rouge smiled at her.

"You got it girl, just let him suffer for a little while". She said with a big smile on her face.

Sonic turned around and looked after Amy with a quietening look at his face.

"I don't get it" He mumbled "Why did she say that? She always goes around telling everybody that she is my girlfriend".

He sighed and followed the others inside.

_LATER_

Knuckles was upstairs to get Lando to sleep. Rouge was in the bathroom, Bunnie and Sally were outside to get some fresh air and Tails was asleep on the couch.

Amy was sitting on the couch beside the sleeping Tails. Sonic was sitting on a chair. Both Sonic and Amy were watching television.

"Hem…. Ames I was wondering something" Sonic suddenly said and looked at Amy

Amy looked back at him.

"And what is that?" She replied

"See… There is this party tomorrow night…" Sonic started but Amy cut him off in a soft tone.

"Oh, you mean that party on the ship?" She said

"Well…. Yeah… How did you know?" Sonic asked a little confused.

"Cream told me" Amy replied.

"She did? Oh well…. It was going to be a surprise, so I told everyone not to talk about it… Well everyone except Cream I guess…" He said and smiled

"A surprise?" Amy asked

"Yeah… Kind of… I was going to ask you out… It wasn't really the idea that you should know where we were going" He said and smiled a little more.

"So you're going to ask me if I will go to the party with you?" Amy asked and tried to hide her happiness.

"Yes I am" Sonic replied. "So… Do you wanna come?"

"Sonic I'm so sorry, but I can't" Amy said with a sad look at her face

"You can't?" Sonic asked now looking very confused "Why?"

"I've already been asked" Amy said

"By who?" Sonic replied with little panic in his voice.

"By Shadow" Amy said and sighed

"Really… I'm sorry to hear… Or I mean glad for you…" Now Sonic was the one who looked sad

Just then Amy started to laugh

"What's so funny?" Sonic said and looked at her

"I'm just kidding with you Sonic, I will love to go with you" Amy said as she slowly stopped laughing.

"Really? Now that's a relief… Gosh, I actually believed you there" He said as he smiled from ear to ear.

Suddenly Knuckles came into the living room.

"Finally!" He sighed as he sat down on a chair beside Sonic. "I thought that Lando would never fall a sleep"

Amy smiled.

"I'll be right back" she said and got up.

She walked outside into the garden, where Bunnie and Sally were standing.

"Hi guys". She said

"Hi Amy what's up did he ask you?" Sally said with a smile

"Yeah he did" Amy replied with a happy look at her face

"Cool! What are you going to wear?" Bunnie asked and looked at the pink hedgehog.

"Oh my God I haven't thought of that" Amy said and felt the panic slowly come up in her. "I don't have any big dresses"

"Don't worry Amy, I'll get some of my dressmakers to make a dress for you" Sally said with a smile.

"But I can't afford it" Amy sighed

"You don't have to, I do it… That is the least I can do" Sally replied

"Really?" Amy asked with joy in her eyes

"Sure! Come at my place tomorrow at 2 o'clock" Sally said and handled Amy a label with the address on.

"Thank you so much!" Amy said and smiled at Sally

Sally smiled back.

"You're welcome" She replied

"Well guys, can we go inside? I think it starts to get a little chilling out here" Bunnie said and looked from Amy to Sally.

"Sure" They said at once.

The three women walked inside….

**Uuuh so Sonic asked Amy out? Yay! Well I won't lie to you guys, something sad is going to happened in one of the next chapters (sniff) if you wanna know what it is, then stay tuned! And no it has nothing to do with Sally. Wow my fingers hurt now! Gosh a long chapter… Well hope you all liked to read it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. The Party

**Hi out there. Here is the next chapter so I hope you're ready!**

**Chapter 10: The Party**

It was about 2 o'clock. Amy was on her way to Sally's house. She stopped in front of a big white house and looked at the little note Sally wrote to her.

"Yup, it should be here" Amy said to herself.

She walked up through the beautiful garden. There were roses and tulips all around in the garden.

Amy reached the house and knocked on the front door. It didn't take long before Sally opened it.

"Hi Amy glad to see you" She said and smiled.

Amy smiled back.

The two women walked inside. Amy looked around; this house was almost bigger than Chris's. Amy followed Sally into a big room where two squirrels, one raven, a rabbit and a hedgehog were standing. They were all females.

"This is Amy" Sally said to them.

They all smiled at Amy.

"Hi" Amy said and smiled back.

"Come over here" The raven said with a smile

Amy walked slowly over to the raven.

"My name is Sasha". She said "The hedgehog over there is Bianca, the rabbits name is Lola and the two squirrels over there (she pointed at them) are Tammy and Nina".

"Nice to meet you" Amy said.

"Well let us start with your measurements round the chest, waist and hip" Sasha said and took a tape measure.

Nina and Tammy came over and started to take Amy's measurement. Lola looked at Amy with a smile on her face and walked over to her.

"Tell me sweetie, what kind a dress would ya like?" She asked

"I don't know" Amy replied and thought for a moment. She shook her shoulders "What do you think?"

"I think that a light blue will suit you well" Lola replied

"So be it" Amy said and smiled.

LATER

Sonic arrived at Amy's house; he was wearing a black tuxedo although he hated to have clothes on besides his running shoes and his gloves. On the front door was a note. Sonic looked at it:

Hi Sonic.

I'm over at Sally's house; she said that she would make me a dress.

You can pick me up at her house.

With love Amy Rose

Sonic smiled 'with love' he thought to himself as he speeded up.

It didn't take him many minutes to reach Sally's house. He knocked on the front door and waited.

Sally opened the door

"Hi Sonic" She said and smiled

"Hi Sally" Sonic replied

"Amy is almost done, right now she's upstairs to get dressed. You just wait until you see her, she is sooo pretty". Sally smiled

"All right" Sonic replied

Just a few minutes later Bianca came down the stairs. She smiled when she saw Sonic and Sally.

"May I present Amy Rose", she said with a grin.

Just then Sonic looked up the stairs to see Amy and right then he noticed pretty wasn't the word, beautiful wasn't nether. He simply couldn't find a word that matched to how she looked.

She was wearing a light blue dress. There was beautiful embroidery over the chest and stomach where hundreds of small diamonds were shining bright; there was no sleeve the only thing that hold the dress up was Amy's chest. It was low-cut but not too low-cut. The diamonds continued down the dress with more and more space between, so at the bottom of the dress there were no diamonds. It was very tight around the chest and stomach but at the bodice it became looser and ended up in a little train. On the feet she had white sandals with high heels. Her hair was sat up in a short ponytail. She hadn't her red hair bond on, but instead a blue one that matched to her dress. She was also wearing makeup.

She smiled when she saw how Sonic was looking at her. She stopped in front of him.

"Hi Sonic… Are you okay?" She said and looked a little nervous at him.

Sonic blushed a little.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" He said and smiled. "You look lovely"

"Thanks Sonic" She said and hugged him. He hugged her back.

Amy turned towards Sally.

"Thank you so much". Amy said and hugged Sally. Sally hugged her back.

"Your welcome" Sally said with a smile. "I see you later; I'll just wait for Bunnie before I come along".

Amy nodded and followed Sonic outside.

"So… How are we getting there?" Amy asked and looked at Sonic.

Sonic then gently lift her up in his arms.

"In the real Sonic way" He said and winked at her.

"Okay then" Amy said with a smile at her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sonic speeded up, leaving only dust behind.

AT THE BOAT PARTY

Tails landed the X-Tornado on the deck. Cream, Rouge who was holding Lando, Knuckles, Shadow and Tails himself jumped out.

"Wow this ship is huge" Tails said and straightened his blue tuxedo.

"Yeah you can say that again" Knuckles said and looked around. His tuxedo was black.

Shadow was wearing a white tuxedo. Even Lando had a tuxedo on, a pink one. Although Knuckles protest Rouge got her will.

"Tell me Knux, why is it that Lando is wearing a _pink_ tuxedo?" Shadow asked Knuckles so low that Rouge didn't hear it.

"Because Rouge liked him to wear it" Knuckles sighed.

"And you didn't have anything to say about that?" Shadow asked in surprise

"Nope… She used unfair tricks…" Knuckles replied

"Really? Like what?" Shadow said with a sly smile on his face.

"She said if Lando couldn't wear it, I wouldn't get sex in two months!" Knuckles exclaimed

"Tough shit" Shadow replied

Knuckles nodded.

"Hey what are you two whispering about?" Rouge asked and walked over to Shadow and Knuckles

"Nothing honey" Knuckles quickly replied and kissed Rouge on the cheek.

Rouge smiled, she was wearing a red dress and long red gloves. Cream was wearing a pink dress with long sleeves.

"If Sonic and Amy don't hurry up, they are going to miss the party" Tails said and looked at Cream. She nodded.

"Talking about us" A voice came up from behind.

"Sonic!" Tails said happily.

Sonic winked and sat Amy down on the ground.

"Thanks" Amy said and smiled. Sonic smiled back at her.

"What about Bunnie and Sally?" Shadow asked and looked at Sonic.

"They are on their way I think" Sonic replied.

Sally and Bunnie reached the boat just in time. Sally was wearing a yellow dress and Bunnie a purple one.

"Hi guys" Bunnie said and looked at the friends.

"Hi, we were afraid that you wouldn't make it" Rouge said and looked from Sally to Bunnie.

"Yeah me too" Sally replied and winked.

"Well, now we're all together… Who would like a drink?" Knuckles asked with a smile on his face.

The evening went fast; it was almost 10 o'clock in the evening. Cream was sitting with Lando and talked to Tails while Knuckles and Rouge were dancing. Shadow and Sally were dancing as well. Amy was sitting beside Bunnie. Sonic was starting to get restless, because he didn't like to stay too long in one place, especially not when that "one place" was on a ship surrounded by water.

"Relax Sonic, what's the matter?" Amy said and looked at her blue hero.

"I don't know… I just have this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen…" he sighed and looked at the stars.

"Come on Sonic, are you sure it isn't just because of this whole "Ship on the water thing" I mean, what should happen here, in the middle of nowhere?" Bunnie replied

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, but he couldn't get this weird feeling of him.

"Okay Sonic, maybe I can make you relax" Amy said and got up.

She took his hand and led him out onto the dance floor. Sonic forgot everything about the weird feeling when Amy moved close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He laid his hands on her hips as they were dancing slowly to the music. They could hear Knuckles sing along somewhere on the dance floor "When a man loves a woman….." Amy and Sonic couldn't help but laugh a little, cause it didn't quite sound good.

As the music faded Sonic pulled Amy close. Amy blushed a little as Sonic came closer, she closed her eyes waiting for Sonics lips to touch hers, but seconds before it happened something hit the ship. It hit it so hard that both Sonic and Amy lost their balance along with almost everyone else.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked as he helped Amy up.

"Yes, I'm fine" Amy replied and smiled at him.

"Ouch! What the hell was that" Knuckles shouted and got up. He helped Rouge up too.

"Don't worry it was just me" An all too familiar voice said.

"EGGMAN!" They all shouted at once…….

**Dam dam dam dam. Well you guys now you have to wait for the next chapter, but don't worry it will soon be done. So what do you think? Please remember to review!**


	11. The Biggest Tragedy Ever

**What can I say this time? Hmm (thinks about it with one eye closed and one of my hands under my chin)… Well read and review:o)**

**Chapter 11: The Biggest Tragedy Ever.**

"Yeah that's me". Eggman laughed in an evil way.

He was sitting in the Egg-carrier.

"Well meet my new friend". He said

A robot jumped up from the water it wasn't that big, but big enough to make terribly damage if Eggman ordered it to.

"Come on Egghead I'm really not in the mood to fight you" Sonic shouted in an angry tone.

"Neither am I" Eggman replied

"Why are you here then?" Knuckles shouted and raised his hands ready to battle.

"Because I found out something" Eggman said with a grin

"Really? Well that's news". Sonic shouted in a sarcastic tone

"Yeah really… I found out how to destroy you Sonic… Well not physical but mental" Eggman said as his evil smile grew wider.

"And how is that?" Sonic replied

Eggman snapped his fingers and the robot grabbed Amy.

"Let me go!" She screamed and tried to break lose.

"LET HER GO EGGMAN OR YOU WILL TRULY REGRET IT!" Sonic yelled as he felt the anger grow inside of him

"See? I already made you mad" Eggman laughed and hold himself on the stomach.

"IF YOU HURD HER I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sonic shouted and got ready to fight

"We'll see about that" Eggman said and flew down to the robot with some kind of syringe in his hand, inside of it there was a yellow liquid.

"What are you doing?" Amy yelled with panic in her voice.

Eggman gave Amy the shot, and she instantly became dizzy.

Eggman then snapped his fingers again. The robot let go of Amy.

Sonic used his speed to catch her before she hit the ground. She was unconscious.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Sonic shouted and looked at Eggman with pure hate in his eyes.

"See I found out that the only way to get to you Sonic, is through your heart, so I gave your little girlfriend there some poison and with a good chance she will have about thirty minutes left before she dies". Eggman laughed again "Bye bye" He said and flew away with his robot right behind him.

"Amy… Amy can you hear me?" Sonic said as he carefully laid Amy down on the floor and knelt beside her.

Sally, Bunnie, Cream, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow were standing around them, Knuckles stood with Lando in his arms.

Suddenly Amy opened her eyes and weakly looked at her friends.

"Wha… What… Happened?" She asked and tried to get up but she couldn't

"Shhh Ames everything is going to be all right" Sonic said in a soft tone while a tear was running down his cheek.

"Then why are you crying?" Amy asked in a nervous tone.

Sonic didn't know what to reply. He looked at Tails,

"We got to get her to a hospital right now!" He said.

"Of course!" Tails said and ran over to start the X-Tornado.

All the friends hurried up into the X-Tornado, Sonic with Amy in his arms.

They took off.

About fifteen minutes later, the gang was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. They were waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them about Amy's condition. Cream was crying quietly.

Suddenly the door into the operating room went open and the doctor came out. Sonic and the other looked up and hoped for the best. The doctor looked at them with a sad look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, but the poison is in her blood…. There's nothing we can do…" The doctor looked down to the floor.

"No" Rouge whispered and started to cry. Lando who was sitting on her lab felt his mother's mood and start to cry too. Knuckles wrapped his arms around them to comfort them.

Tails eyes filled with tears too, and so did Sally's and Bunnie's.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Shadow asked and looked at the doctor.

"I'm afraid not" The doctor replied. "I'll be right back with some morphine for her, then you can go to her" The doctor said and walked into another room.

"There's nothing we can do" Cream sniffled. Sally walked over to sit by her and laid a hand on Cream's shoulder.

"Yes… There is _one_ thing" Sonic suddenly said and ran off.

"Where's he going?" Bunnie said and looked after him. Tails shrugged his shoulder.

About five minutes later the doctor came out from the room with a syringe in his hand.

"I'll call you in, in a minute". He said but when he was about to open the door into the operating room where Amy was laying they all heard a big crash. The doctor rushed into the room with Tails, Cream, Rouge and Lando, Knuckles, Sally, Bunnie and Shadow right behind him.

When they came in, they saw the big window behind the bed was smashed. The wind was pulling the curtain. Amy was gone.

"There she is!" Tails shouted and pointed outside the window. They all ran towards the smashed window and looked out.

There, up in the air Super Sonic was hanging with Amy in his arms. He looked so sad.

"Sonic what are you doing?" Rouge shouted, but Sonic didn't reply.

Amy slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Sonic.

"Sonic, what are you doing" She said in a weak voice.

He smiled at her.

"Don't worry Ames everything is going to be just fine" He said in a softly tone

"But how?" She whispered.

"Before I do thins, there is something I want you to know" he whispered and sighed

"What?" Amy asked and looked at him

"I love you Ames… I always have", he said looking deeply into her eyes.

But before Amy could reply Sonic pressed his lips hard against hers. Just then Amy felt her vitality came back to her body, she felt that she began to be stronger and stronger, but what she didn't realize was that Sonic was getting weaker… His fur slowly lost the golden gleam, and became more and more blue, while Amy's pink fur started to get golden.

"What on earth is he doing?" Knuckles asked and looked at Tails who had a frightened look on his face.

"I'm… I'm not sure… But I think he is sucking the poison out of her…" Tails replied with new tears in his eyes.

"But how?" Knuckles wanted to know.

"I'm not…. Sure… It was something I found out in my workshop some time ago…. The chaos emeralds have a kind of electricity around them…. So when Sonic is Super Sonic…. He can heal in some kind of way…" Tails sighed

"But why is he getting weaker?" Knuckles almost shouted

"Because…. When Sonic heals a person… The thing that he is healing for, is coming over into his own body…." Tails sniffled

"Wait a minute you're telling me that Sonic is taking the poison from her body and putting it into his own?" Knuckles said with angst in his voice

Tails nodded.

"So you're saying that Sonic is going to die instead of Amy?" Shadow said and looked at Tails

"Yes he is" Tails cried out loud, he couldn't keep his tears from running down his face.

Sally took both of her hands up to her eyes. There was nothing the friends could do but look, as Sonic slowly got weaker.

"Amy is about to become Super Amy" Cream sniffled and looked at the two hedgehogs in the air.

Amy's hair started to grow as she got more and more golden, it didn't stop to grow before it reached her hips, her dress was still the same but when she opened her eyes they were no longer green but light purple. She was flying all by herself now. She looked so beautiful although the dress is in pieces and she doesn't have the ponytail anymore Sonic thought before he fainted and fell to the ground.

"SONIC!" Super Amy, Tails and Sally shouted at once.

Super Amy was the first one to land on the ground. Her fur turned to the normal pink fur and her hair went short again.

"SONIC" She almost screamed as she knelt beside him. It didn't take the rest of the gang many minutes to come down to her and Sonic.

Tails knelt down beside Amy and hurried checked Sonics pulse although he already knew the answer. He slowly let go of Sonics arm and started to cry quietly.

"NO… NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME SONIC!" Amy shouted as the tears started running down her cheeks.

"COME ON, GET UP" She started to shake Sonic by the arm.

"Amy listen to me…" Rouge began and grabbed Amy's arm, but Amy got loose.

"DON'T TUCH ME!" Amy shouted, "He can't be…. He just can't be…." She whispered but she couldn't get the word dead over her lips.

Everybody just stood there looking at Amy and Tails who still was kneeling besides Sonic's dead body. Everyone was crying except Shadow who just was looking down to the ground with a sad look at his face. Even Knuckles had to wipe away a tear once in a while, he was standing with Lando in his arms. Lando cried too, but for a reason he didn't even know. Sally was hugging Cream to comfort her a little. They didn't know what to say or do.

Shadow knelt down beside Tails with a sad look at his face.

"It's okay little buddy". He said in a soft tone, a tone he never used before.

"But he was…. My best friend" Tails cried.

"I know, but it's going to be alright" Shadow said

"How can you say that? Sonic is dead, nothing is going to be alright again" Amy shouted. Rouge laid a hand on her shoulder.

Amy got up and fell into Rouges arms, crying her heart out.

Shadow sighed and closed his eyes; one single tear ran down the black hedgehog's cheek…

**WHAT DID I DO? (sniff) I KILLED SONIC… Or did I? If you wanna find out you have to stay in touch… Remember to review!**


	12. To Deal with Sorrow

**Wow the weather has just been so wonderful these last days and it still is, so now I'm sitting in 32 degrees and writing this chapter just for you guys so I hope you like it-**

**Chapter 12: To Deal with Sorrow **

It had been two days now since the big tragedy with Sonic. All the friends were at Rouge and Knuckles house, they had all decided that they should stay together for some days to make it easier to come over the sorrow that was planted deep in their hearts.

It was about 6 o'clock in the evening, and Rouge was making dinner for them all. Knuckles was playing with Lando on the floor. Cream was taking a nap on the couch. Shadow was sitting in the other end of the couch and watched some television. Sally and Bunnie were helping Rouge in the kitchen. Tails was sitting on a chair and was just staring out into the blue. Tails and Amy were the only ones who haven't eat or slept for the last two days. They were both so depressed that they almost didn't notice anything around them.

"We just have to get Tails and Amy to eat again" Bunnie said and looked at Rouge with a nervous look at her face.

"Yeah I know… I just don't know how…" Rouge sighed and handed some plates to Sally. "Can you please put them on the table in the living room?" She asked in a soft tone.

"Sure" Sally said and walked into the living room where she started to put the plates on the table.

"Is she going to be okay? I mean she was pretty close to Sonic too" Rouge asked and nodded into the direction of Sally.

"Yeah, she's okay… She's just sad… But we all are…" Bunnie replied

Rouge nodded. "Yeah we are. Well the dinner is ready now so we better wake up Cream". She said and took the pot off the cooker.

"Yeah I'll do that" Bunnie said walked into the living room to get Cream up.

Suddenly Shadow came into the kitchen and looked at Rouge

"What's on the menu?" He asked.

"Spaghetti" Rouge replied.

Shadow came up with a little smile "great that's my favourite food".

Rouge smiled back.

They walked into the living room with the food, and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Is anybody hungry?" Rouge asked and looked at the rest of the gang.

"Yeah, actually I am" Tails muttered and pulled his chair close to the table.

"Well, that's great" Bunnie said and smiled.

All the friends sat around the table and ate; they talked a little about things that didn't really matter.

The only one who wasn't eating or talking along was Amy; she just sat there and stocked her fork into the food.

"Amy you gotta eat" Sally said with an overbearing look at her face.

For the first time in the last couple of days, Amy looked up. She had a dejected look on her face.

"I'm not hungry". She mumbled. It was also the first time she talked since that day with Sonic. Her voice was hoarse after all the crying.

"But you _have_ to" Rouge said and also looked at Amy. "See Tails is eating too"

"I don't care! I said I wasn't hungry". Amy said in an irritating tone.

"But Amy, you can't just stop eating, you have to carry on" Sally said

"It's not a big deal I'm just not hungry okay!" Amy almost shouted at Sally.

"You don't have to raise your voice! You're not the only one here who lost Sonic! We all did!" Sally shouted back at her.

Amy jumped up from the chair so it overturned.

"I KNOW THAT, BUT "WE ALL" WASN'T THE REASON HE DIED, _I _WAS!" Amy shouted in a furious tone and stormed out the door and outside.

Sally sighed "Sorry guys it wasn't my intention to make her so mad"

"We know" Rouge replied and smiled a little. "I'll go talk to her".

"I wish you joy of it" Shadow said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'll deal with you later" Rouge said in a cold tone and looked at Shadow before she went outside.

"What did I do?" Shadow asked confused and looked at Knuckles who just giggled and started to eat again.

OUTSIDE:

Amy was sitting on the grass right in front of Rouges and Knuckles house. Her eyes were field with tears.

"Sweetie don't blame yourself". Rouge said as she sat down beside Amy.

"Why not? It was my fault…. If it wasn't for me… Sonic would still be alive..." Amy sniffled

"No honey, if it wasn't for _Eggman _Sonic would still be alive. You did nothing wrong and you need to accept that so you can move on like everybody else". Rouge said

"I know" Amy sniffled

"I know it isn't easy hun' but even Tails is starting to cheer up a little now, and we all need you to do the same, what do you think Sonic would say if he could see you like this? He wouldn't like it at all. I'm sure of that". Rouge said in a comforted tone.

"You're right Rouge…" Amy sighed, "He wouldn't like it, I'll try to cheer up I promise"

"That's my girl" Rouge said and smiled

Amy allowed herself to come up with a little smile.

"Well I think I'll go for a walk" Amy said and got up.

"Do you want company?" Rouge asked and got up too

"No… I'll be fine… I… I just need to be alone for a little while" Amy said

"Sure hun' but you better come back and sleep at our house" Rouge said in a nervous tone.

"I promise" Amy replied.

"Good. Hey wait a minute" Rouge said and walked into the house.

Amy sighed.

Then Rouge came out again with a MP3 in her hand.

"Here". She handed it over to Amy, "there isn't music on it yet, but you can hear radio on it…. I don't know why, but sometimes it helps me to think clearly if I have some music to listen too… You should try it"

"Thanks" Amy replied and took the MP3 in her hand.

Rouge waved and walked inside.

Amy took the earplugs in her ears and turned it on. 'Maybe Rouge is right, it could be nice with some music' She thought to herself.

As she walked down a small path she sang along when there was a song she knew. After a little while she actually felt a lot better, but then a song came on and Amy felt the sorrow return as she listen to the text:

_All at once,  
I finally took a moment and I'm realizing that  
You're not coming back  
And it finally hit me all at once  
All at once,  
I started counting teardrops and at least a million fell  
My eyes began to swell,  
And all my dreams were shattered all at once_

_Chorus:  
Ever since I met you  
You're the only love I've known  
And I can't forget you  
Though I must face it all alone  
All at once, I'm drifting on a lonely sea  
Wishing you'd come back to me  
And that's all that matters now  
All at once, I'm drifting on a lonely sea  
Holding on to memories  
And it hurts me more than you know  
So much more than it shows  
All at once_

Amy sniffled and turned the MP3 off; she couldn't bear to hear the rest of the song.

"Sonic… Why did you leave me…" she sniffled and felt the tears in her eyes once more. She sat down on the grass and looked at the stars, but suddenly something caught her attention

A yellow light raced over the blue night sky. Amy got up in a hurry.

"What the…" She said to herself and looked a little closer. No doubt that it was a hedgehog. It was heading to the cemetery where Sonic was. He hadn't been buried yet, so he was just lying in the casket in the chapel of rest.

"It looks just like…. But it can't be… Sonic is dead…. Isn't he?" Amy asked herself as she started to follow the yellow hedgehog from the ground. She couldn't see his face.

"Come on Amy be serious…. You were there when he died… You were there when the doctors draw him away…. He was dead no doubt…." She said to herself as she saw the yellow hedgehog land in front of the chapel of rest, for some reason it wasn't locked so the hedgehog walked inside. Amy was hiding behind a bush, but as soon as the hedgehog walked inside, she got up and walked over to the door. It was almost totally dark inside. On her tiptoes she walked over to Sonics casket and looked down into it. She gasped with both of her hands up to her mouth. In the light of the moon it was clearly to see that it was empty.

"Hi Ames" A familiar voice came up from behind.

With a low scream she turned around. The fear grew inside of her and her eyes went wide when she saw who was standing right behind her…

**Well guys that's it for now…. I'll hope you liked the chapter; you can always let me know and remember to review. I'll update soon so don't worry- Oh yeah and by the way the song is one of Whitney Houston's songs.**


	13. Alive

**So is Sonic back from the dead? If you wanna find out you have to read this new chapter:o)**

**Chapter 13: Alive**

Amy took three steps backwards and she shook her head as she looked at the blue hedgehog.

"Son… Sonic?" She asked in a frightened tone.

"Yes Amy it's me" Sonic replied

"No… no, this can't be happening…. You're dead…." She said with growing fear in her voice.

"No I'm not Ames…. Not anymore…" Sonic said and took one step closer to her

Amy started to walk backwards until she hit Sonic's casket, she gasped.

"Amy don't be afraid. It's me". Sonic said in a soft tone

"It can't be you! You're dead! Gosh, I must have gone out of my mind". She replied with one hand rubbing her head.

"No you're not. Look Amy… I know it's hard to believe… I'm a little confused myself… I don't remember so much… Just that I was at a place… A nice place… There were Chao everywhere… Everything was so beautiful… So harmoniously… Then I saw Tikal… She looked at me and said something about… About that I helped her and Chaos so she said that she owned me a favour… She said it wasn't my time and that you guys needed me… She said I wasn't ready to be there… It was so strange… A part of me really wanted to stay… But then she showed me all you guys… I was right beside you and the others, but for some reason you couldn't see or feel me… Not even hear me… I heard Rouge and Bunnie talk about that you and Tails didn't eat… I walked into the living room… You were sitting on a chair… Tails too… You two looked so sad… Tikal said that you could feel me a little and that I should lay my hand on Tails shoulder so I did… Suddenly he was hungry… God that was weird… Then suddenly you and Sally started to argue about me… I followed you outside, I heard you and Rouge talk together and then I knew I _had_ to come back… Suddenly I woke up in front of the Master Emerald I was super, so I flew this way to find you… As I flew in the direction of the graveyard I suddenly realized something…. I had to be with you Amy… Cause without you… I… I just can't go on… I guess what I'm trying to say is that I need you Amy, just as much as you need me… " He looked at Amy with a nervous expression on his face.

He saw that the tears were running down Amy's cheeks. She sniffled.

Sonic took a step closer to her but this time she didn't move.

"Oh and one more thing. It wasn't your fault at all I died! Don't you _ever_ think that", Sonic said with a definite look on his face.

Amy sniffled again and shook her head. Sonic moved closer so he now was standing right in front of her. He took her hands and smiled in a way only Sonic could do. Amy felt the happiness grow inside of her when she felt his hands in hers. Suddenly all the sorrow and pain she had felt the last two days with not having him around disappeared like dew from the sun. She couldn't control her joy anymore.

"SOOOONIIIIIC!" She shouted in a happy tone and wrapped her arms around him so tight that Sonic was afraid he might, would die once more because of the reason that he couldn't breathe. Amy eyes were felt with tears of joy as she hugged him closer.

"Amy relax, I'm here now and I'm not dieing again unless you keep hugging me like that" Sonic gasped.

Amy blushed and let him go.

"Sorry Sonic… I've just missed you so much" She said and looked down at her feet with guilt on her face.

Sonic smiled softly at her.

"Come on Amy did you really think you got rid of me _that_ easy" He said in a softly tone and put his arms around her. He hugged her gently.

"Who said it was easy?" Amy replied with a grin as she carefully hugged him back.

Sonic smiled

Suddenly Amy got to think of Rouge and the others, she promised that she wouldn't be gone for so long and it already had been two hours. Amy couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when she came home together with Sonic. She hurriedly pulled Sonic away. He looked at her with a confused look at his face.

"Sonic we have to get back at Rouge and Knuckles house right now, they must been worried sick about me". Amy said and looked at Sonic with a nervous look at her face.

"Sure, anyway this place is a little creepy" Sonic said with a smile

Amy smiled back.

"Just wait until Tails and the others see you, they'll be so happy!" Amy said and giggled "I would really like to see the expression on Knuckles face, he missed you too you know"

"You don't say" Sonic replied with a sly smile on his face.

"Sonic the Hedgehog you'll be nice to him, he _is_ you friend" Amy said in a hard tone.

"Of course I will, like I would _ever_ tease him…" Sonic said in the most innocent voice he could come up with.

"That was just what I've feared" Amy sighed and shook her head. "Come on Sonic we better go now"

She walked outside with Sonic right behind her.

"Gosh Rouge is going to kill me when I get back" Amy sighed as they walked down a small path in the direction of Rouge and Knuckles house.

Suddenly Sonic picked her up and ran off with Amy in his arms.

Amy gasped at first but soon she relaxed. She loved it when Sonic did that; it made her feel so free. She enjoyed every second as the landscape passed by and the wind rushed through her hair.

It didn't take very long before Sonic stopped in front of Knuckles and Rouge's house. Amy jumped out of Sonics arms and stormed inside the house.

Everybody looked at Amy in surprise.

"Where have you been Amy? We were so worried about you" Sally said and looked at Amy.

"Sorry guys, but it doesn't matter. You'll never guess who I meet!" Amy said in an exited tone.

"Guess not" Knuckles said and shook his shoulders.

"Sonic! He's alive!" Amy shouted and smiled all over her face. Everybody first looked at her, then at each other with a concern look at their faces.

"Well now she's totally gone mad" Shadow sighed and shook his head. Rouge gave him an elbow in the side.

"Ouch, what?" He exclaimed. Rouge gave him a furious look.

"Hun' Sonic isn't coming back" Rouge said in a soft tone.

"Yes he is! He is standing right outside" Amy said and pointed towards the front door.

Once more the friends looked at each other. Bunnie walked towards the front door and looked outside.

"No he's not Amy" She said.

"What?" Amy said in a confused tone. "He was there one second ago"

"There is no one out here Amy" Bunnie repeated.

Amy ran towards the front door and looked outside. Bunnie was right, there was no one there.

"I… I don't get it… He was there before…" Amy said and held her hand to her head.

"Amy it's okay, I mean sometimes our minds plays with us when we're sad" Rouge said in an overbearing tone.

"It wasn't something I imagined, he was there Rouge I swear to God!" Amy said in an angry tone.

"Amy please, don't torture you self like that…" Rouge started but she was cut off by Sonic who just entered the living room with a sandwich in his hands.

"I can't believe that you don't have any peanut butter" He sighed and sat down on the couch beside Knuckles, who fell down on the floor in order to get away from Sonic. Sonic looked at Knuckles who sat on the floor on his tail with a timid look at his face. His eyes were wide open.

"What's the matter Knux, you look like you have seen a ghost or something" Sonic said with a grin as he took a bite of the sandwich.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who sees him" Knuckles said with growing panic in his voice, but when he looked at anybody else in the room, he noticed that they looked just as timid as him. The only one who had a big smile on her face was Amy.

"See I told you" She said with a grin.

"But…. How is this possible?" Tails said in a very confused tone.

"I'll tell you when I finished my sandwich" Sonic replied and winked at him

"Sonic is that really you?" Sally said and looked at Sonic with a questing look at her face.

"Hey guys relax, please, you almost look surprised to see me" Sonic exclaimed and flung his arms

"Well, shouldn't we be" Knuckles said in a scared tone.

Sonic shook his head.

"Sonic we're so glad to have you back" Bunnie said as she hugged the blue hedgehog so he dropped his sandwich. "We thought we were never going to see you again"

"Well here I am" Sonic said and smiled.

Cream hugged Sonic just when Bunnie let him go. "We've missed you so much" Cream said and smiled.

"Tanks I'm also glad to be back" Sonic said and returned her smile.

Tails just stood there and looked at Sonic.

"What little buddy, aren't you glad to see me?" Sonic said with a grin.

"Yes… yes I am" Tails replied and hugged Sonic close.

Sonic smiled.

"Arch get over it" Shadow grunted and looked around on the group.

Sonic got his sly smile on his face.

"You're just angry because you don't get this warm welcome when you show up after been missing for a while". Sonic said with a grin.

"Whatever, I'm out of here" Shadow said in his normal cold tone and walked out the front door.

Sally followed him outside.

"Please stay Shadow, it could be so much fun, and we're going to have a great time now that Sonic is back". She said and looked at the black hedgehog.

"Sorry, but I don't like _great times_" Shadow replied and looked back at Sally with an angry look

"That's too bad for you, cause you don't know what you're missing" Sally replied. "Come on Shadow, would it kill you to hang out with us for one more night?"

"Why do you want me to stay? Now Sonic is back you guys can have fun with him" Shadow said and looked at his feet.

"But we would really like you to stay" A voice came up from behind them.

Both Sally and Shadow turned around and saw Amy was standing right behind them.

"Why do you guys want me to stay? I don't get it you have Sonic back now" Shadow sighed.

"You know what I think? I think you're jealous at Sonic" Sally said with a grin.

"Now why should I be jealous at that faker?" Shadow replied in an angry tone

"Because he has so many friends who care about him and you haven't" Sally replied

Shadow looked down at his feet.

"Come on Shadow, we really wanna be your friends, but we can't if you don't let us" Amy said and looked at Shadow with a begging look at her face. "Please stay"

"Do you guys really want me to stay?" Shadow said and looked at them with hopefully eyes.

"Yeah sure! You just need to cheer up a little bit". Sally said with a grin

Shadow allowed himself a little smile.

"Yeah that's it. You look so much sweeter when you smile" Sally said and winked at him.

"Very well, I'll guess I could try to cheer up" Shadow sighed.

"That's what we wanna hear". Amy said with a smile.

Shadow smiled again and followed Amy and Sally inside…..

**So Shadow will cheer up and Knuckles is scared as hell of Sonic. What is going to happened next? If you wanna find out you have to stay tuned. I hope you all like the chapter! Anyway I'll update soon- PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Almost back to Normal

**Sorry it took me so long, but I have been busy. Well I hope you like it**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Almost Back to Normal**

Sonic finished the story, the one he told Amy, for the third time that evening. Amy had fallen asleep on the armchair. Tails and Cream were sitting on the couch on each side of Sonic. Rouge, Knuckles and Bunnie were in full swing of emptying a box with cookies. Knuckles was still afraid of Sonic so that he was sitting on a chair far away from him. Shadow and Sally were making some popcorn. Lando was playing on his blanket on the floor.

Sonic stretched himself and sighed in contented.

Rouge looked at Amy with a smile, "well we better get her to bed". She said

"Yeah, she must be exhausted after not been sleeping in three days" Bunnie said and nodded.

"I'll get her to bed" Sonic said and smiled. "But where can I put her?"

"You can put her up in my side of the bed just until we go to bed, I mean I'm afraid we might wake her up if we just lay her in here on a madras. I mean we talk a little loud" Rouge said and smiled

"Will do" Sonic replied and took Amy up in his arms. He walked upstairs and found Knuckles and Rouges bedroom. He put Amy down on the bed and sat down beside her. She was sleeping tight. Just then Sonic noticed how awfully tired he was himself. He decided to lie down, just for two minutes or so, but soon he felt a sleep.

* * *

DOWNSTAIRS:

Cream and Tails had both fallen asleep on each end of the couch. Shadow, Sally, Rouge, Knuckles and Bunnie were playing cards. Lando had fallen asleep on the blanket that he was laying on. After finishing the card game, Rouge got up and looked at Knuckles.

"Can you please help me to get down the three madras and the two lounge beds from upstairs honey?" She asked and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Sure sweetheart" Knuckles said and got up to help Rouge.

Before they walked upstairs Knuckles gently took Lando up and followed Rouge.

When they came upstairs Knuckles walked into Lando's room and carefully put him in his bed.

Lando opened his eyes and looked up at his daddy.

"Sssh little fellow, go to sleep" Knuckles whispered and kissed his son on the front head. Lando smiled at him, and reached out for Knuckles quills. Knuckles smiled and started to fondle Lando on the cheek. Lando grinned at his father, but soon after he got tired. He yawned and fell back asleep.

Knuckles smiled and walked out of the room on his tiptoes. Rouge smiled at him when he came out.

"Did you get him to sleep?" She asked in a softly tone.

"Yeah" Knuckles replied and kissed her softly on the mouth.

"Great, there's something I wanna show you" Rouge said and smiled.

Knuckles followed Rouge to the door of their bedroom. They looked inside and saw Amy and Sonic in the bed. Amy was lying close to Sonic who had wrapped his arm around her.

"Isn't that sweet Knux?" Rouge asked and folded her hands.

"Cute! Rouge he is laying on _my_ side of the bed!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Rouge smiled and shook her head.

"What are you smiling about? Now where are we supposed to sleep?" Knuckles asked and looked at Rouge.

"On the madras" Rouge replied.

"On the madras? But Rouge you sleep as hell on those madras" Knuckles exclaimed.

"And then you would let Sonic and Amy sleep at them?" Rouge asked with a sly smile and raised her eyebrow

"Well yeah… Is that a problem?" Knuckles asked and shook his shoulders.

"You'll just never change now will ya?" Rouge asked and kissed Knuckles on the cheek

"What do you mean about that?" Knuckles said and looked at Rouge with one of his eyes closed.

"Never mind hun'. Come and help me to get the beds and madras down stairs". Rouge said and giggled.

Knuckles sighed and looked inside the bedroom with a wistfully look on his face.

"Come on Knux" Rouge said and graphed Knuckles arm and dragged him away from the bedroom door.

Soon after, Knuckles and Rouge came downstairs with the beds and madras. Bunnie, Sally and Shadow looked up when they entered the living room.

"Oh there you are, we were afraid you might have got lost up there" Shadow said with a sly smile on his face.

"Sonic took my bed" Knuckles sniffled and sat down on one of the madras.

"Oh my God he didn't! Well that's terrible! Well you know if you need someone to talk to you about it I'm right here…" Shadow said in a sarcastic tone.

Knuckles didn't reply. Instead he lay down on the madras and sighed.

Rouge smiled and shook her shoulders as she laid a blanket over Tails and Cream.

Bunnie, Shadow and Sally lay down too. Rouge lay down on the madras next to Knuckles.

* * *

SOME HOURS LATER:

Sonic woke up. He sat up in the bed and looked around. First he had a weird feeling of not knowing where he was, but soon he remembered. Beside him Amy breathed deeply. He looked at the clock; it was about 5 in the morning. He couldn't sleep, so he got up and walked downstairs. He decided to go for a run, but when he walked outside, he saw Knuckles sitting on the porch together with Shadow, they were talking about something, but Sonic couldn't hear what they were saying, so he walked closer.

"Shadow it's horribly! I mean what in the wild world am I going to do?" Knuckles said in a worried tone.

Shadow laughed quietly.

"It isn't funny your moron" Knuckles said now in an angry tone and gave Shadow a hard look.

"Come on Knuckles it actually is quiet funny, Sonic had just came back from the dead, he didn't complain, you're only going to meet Rouges parents for the first time and you're crying like a little girl". Shadow laughed, holding his stomach.

"It still isn't funny" Knuckles mumbled and looked down at his feet.

"Are Rouge's parents coming to visit you?" Sonic asked and looked at Knuckles.

Both Shadow and Knuckles became so surprised so they fell down from the porch, because none of them had heard Sonic. Sonic laughed and looked at them both.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to frighten you". He said and smiled

"What are you talking about? You can be frightened or you can be surprised and there's a world to deferent". Shadow said in an irritated tone as he sat down on the porch.

"Yeah whatever" Sonic replied and looked at Knuckles, who just got up. He looked at Sonic with a scared look at his face.

"Come on Knuckles, you can't fear me forever" Sonic said and smiled.

"I'm not afraid of you" Knuckles replied in a hurry.

"Fine if you say so" Sonic said and shook his shoulders. He sat down beside Shadow. Knuckles sat down on the other side of Shadow. Sonic smiled sly.

"So, Rouges parents are coming to visit you?" Sonic repeated.

Knuckles nodded.

"Yeah, isn't that terrible?" He said with a sad look at his face.

"Hard to say, you don't know them, maybe they're cool" Sonic replied.

"Yeah Knuckles, take it easy, I'm sure they're great, when are they coming anyway". Shadow said

"The day after tomorrow" Knuckles sighed.

"You'll be fine hun'" A voice came up from behind. It was Rouge. She smiled from ear to ear.

Knuckles sighed once more.

"Come on you guys, let's get inside it's almost 6.30, so you can help me making breakfast". She said and looked at Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles.

They got up.

"Actually I was about to go for a run" Sonic said in a hurry and ran off.

"Hmm, yeah me too" Shadow said and ran off in the same direction as Sonic, before Knuckles or Rouge could say anything.

Rouge sighed.

"Then you have to help me all by yourself" Rouge said smiling, she knew Knuckles hated to do anything in the morning, so mostly she was the one to make breakfast, but today there were so many sleeping over, so she truly could use a hand in the kitchen.

Knuckles sighed deeply, and followed Rouge inside.

* * *

**So what do you think? Let me know and remember to review!**


	15. Meeting the parents

**Hi everybody! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Well this chapter is mostly for all you Rouge/Knuckles fans. Hope you like it! **

**Chapter 15: Meeting the Parents**

The sun was shining bright. Rouge was out in the kitchen making a cake. Knuckles was sitting on the couch besides Shadow, in the living room, waiting for Rouges parents to show up. All the friends, except Shadow, have left for about an hour ago, after helping cleaning up the house. Lando was asleep upstairs.

"I think I'm going to die" Knuckles exclaimed and looked at Shadow with a nervous look at his face.

Shadow sighed. He had giving up trying to convince Knuckles that it wasn't that bad.

Rouge entered the living room, caring a tray with some small plates and some cups.

"You _do_ know that you look miserable right?" Shadow sighed and got up.

Knuckles looked down at his feet.

Rouge couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I'll better get going before your parents shows up" Shadow said and looked at Rouge. She nodded.

"See you later chicken". He said and send Knuckles a sly smile.

"Don't call me that! I'm not a chicken!" Knuckles shouted in an angry tone and got up in a hurry.

"No of course not" Shadow replied in a sarcastic tone. "Is that why you're so afraid of Sonic _and_ Rouge's parents?"

"I'm not afraid!" Knuckles shouted.

"Whatever" Shadow replied in an overbearing tone and shook his shoulders.

Knuckles send him a hard look.

Shadows smile grew wide, before he walked outside the front door. He waved at Rouge and Knuckles before he ran off.

"I hate him" Knuckles mumbled and crossed his arms.

Rouge smiled. "You sure do" she replied.

After a half an hour, the doorbell rang. Knuckles looked at the front door like it was a big monster, that was about to eat him.

"Do you get that hun'" Rouge called from upstairs. She was about to wake Lando up.

"I don't know Rouge; can't we just say we're not home?" Knuckles replied with grooving hope in his voice.

"No way, you open that door right now" Rouge called back in a little angry tone.

"All right, all right" Knuckles sighed.

He opened the door and was meet by two bats. They looked at him and smiled.

"Hi, we're Rouges parents and you must be Knuckles right?" The female bat said in a happy tone.

"Ah… what? Uh… I mean yes… Yes I'm Knuckles" Knuckles replied in a nervous tone.

"Nice to meet you Knuckles, my name is Sharon". The female bat said and shook Knuckles hand.

"And I'm Richard" the male bat said and smiled.

Knuckles smiled and nodded.

Rouge showed up behind Knuckles with Lando in her arms.

"Hi, mom hi dad" she said and hugged them both.

"This is your grandson Lando" Rouge said and smiled

"Oh isn't he just a little sweetheart?" Rouges mom replied and took Lando up in her arms.

Lando smiled from ear to ear.

"Well let us show you the house" Knuckles said and moved away from the front door, allowing Sharon and Richard to enter the house.

After a few hours later they all sat down in the living room, drinking tea and eating cookies. Lando was playing on the floor.

"How long have you two been together now?" Richard asked and looked from Knuckles to Rouge.

"About 2 years I think" Rouge replied and smiled.

"What about Lando, how old is he?" Sharon asked with a smile.

"His about 6 months" Knuckles said with a proud look at his face.

"6 months already? Time's spinning fast". Richard said and nodded.

There was a moment where no one said anything.

Knuckles was getting bored, he couldn't stop looking at the clock. He hated to sit still for too long. He looked at Rouges parents. As far as he found out, Rouge parents were from that side of the island where puddles were wearing gold shoes, or to put it in another way, they were pretty rich. Knuckles sighed and looked at the clock again.

"Well mom, how long are you and dad planning to stay?" Rouge asked and smiled "you know you can stay as long as you want".

Sharon smiled. "We thought of staying here for a few days, then we can meet the friends you always talk about.

"Yeah sure, that could be so much fun. I'm sure that you will like all of them!" Rouge said with a big smile.

Knuckles rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the front door was ripped open and Tails ran into the house.

Rouge, Sharon, Richard and Knuckles looked at the little fox.

"Gosh Tails, didn't learn to knock?" Knuckles said in an irritating tone as he tried to catch his breath again.

"So… Sorry Knuckles, but we really need your help! Eggman is up to something; Sonic is on his way over there!"

Knuckles got up in a hurry

"We're on our way", he said with a smile on his face.

Rouge got up too and looked at her parents.

"Sorry, but we have to go, can you look after Lando for us, until we come back?"

"No way, we wanna come too" Richard said and got up.

Sharon smiled and nodded "yeah couldn't it be funny?"

Knuckles and Rouge exchanges looks.

"Well come on, what are we waiting for?" Tails said and took Lando up from the floor. "I'll fly over to Cream with Lando, then I'll come back". He said and ran out the door.

Rouge looked from Richard to Sharon.

"Are you sure?" she said in a doubting tone, "it could be dangerous"

"We need adventure", Richard said with a smile. "Besides, then we can still be together with you two".

"Well okay, but you have to do what we tell you" Rouge said and looked directly at her parents.

"Sure sweetheart" Sharon said and clapped her hands.

They all walked outside and waited for Tails to come back.

It didn't take very long.

Tails landed in front of them and looked at them.

"Let's move" Knuckles said, and started to run over to the X-tornado. Tails, Rouge and her parents followed in a hurry.

Knuckles couldn't hide a little smile. He was relieved that he didn't have to sit still anymore.

**Well, well, well, what is Eggman now up to? If you wanna find out you just have to stay in touch! I'll update as soon as possible!**


	16. Preparing for Battle

**Hello everyone. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I'll try to do it better next time I promise! Well I hope you like this chapter, please let me know by reviewing-**

**

* * *

****Chapter 16: Preparing for Battle**

Sonic speeded up when he saw Eggmans base in the horizon. He smiled to himself, knowing Eggman would be furious to see him again. The news about Sonics dead, had spread faster than a farm on fire, and Sonic knew that was why he would attack now. Eggman thought Sonic was gone forever, and that he could take over the world, without anyone to stop him. Well Sonic didn't fell bad at all, to stop that daydream.

The blue hedgehog was almost at the base now, so he slowed down, ready to make a fabulous enter. He could here the x-tornado behind him so he turned around and started to run backwards. He waved at Tails, Knuckles and Amy inside the tornado. Behind it he saw three shadows flying in the air. He quickly found out, that the one of them was Rouge, but he didn't know the other two bats flying beside her.

Sonic shook his shoulders and started to run forwards again.

A few meters from Eggmans base Sonic stopped. The X-tornado landed beside him, without a noise. Soon after, Rouge landed with the two older bats.

"Hi blueboy, this is my parents" Rouge said and smiled a little embraced

Sonic sent them both a nod.

"C'mon let's go kick some bu…." Knuckles started as he flings his arms about; but then he got a hard look from Rouge "I mean, let's teach Eggman a lesson".

"Yeah, let's do that" Sonic said with a sly smile.

Knuckles crossed his arms, knowing Sonic was making fun of him once more.

"Hi I'm Amy" Amy started and gave hand to Rouges parents.

"Amy can't the presentation wait a little bit?" Sonic said in a tone that came out a little harder, than it was supposed to.

"So... Sorry Sonic, I was just trying to be nice" Amy replied with a little sad tone in her voice. She hated when Sonic was like that.

Sonic tried to make it up to her, by sending her a warm smile. It worked! Amy smiled back at him with eyes full of joy.

Sonic just didn't get women, they could be so sad, and then turn completely around and be happy just because of a little smile. 'God it must be hard to be a woman', he thought to himself.

"Well are we going or what?" Tails said to break the silence.

"Sure" Sonic replied, as he got ripped out of his own thoughts. "See you in a few"

Sonic speeded up again and went strait for Eggmans base.

"He sure is faster than anything I've ever seen" Richard said loudly.

"Yeah hurray for him" Knuckles mumbled, but not so loud that anyone else but Amy heard it.

She sent him a killing look

"Sorry" Knuckles said with both hands protecting up in front his face.

"Okay, listen close now" Rouge said to Sharon and Richard. "Eggman is dangerous and you two do precisely what I, or the others, tell you to do right?"

Sharon and Richard nodded.

"Good! Let's move then" Rouge said and spread her wings out. Sharon and Richard did the same thing. Tails crawled back into the tornado together with Amy and Knuckles.

They all took off.

AT EGGMANS BASE.

"Isn't live wonderful? First I make Sonic kill himself, and now I can take over the world, and nobody is going to stop me". Eggman said to himself with a evil smile as he leaned back in his chair. He got the news about Sonics dead only a few hours after it happened, and after that he had planed how to take over the world.

"You should really clean up this mess, a had to spin through 4 robots of yours before getting here, I mean that isn't really a way to treat a friend as far as I know". A voice came up from behind.

Eggman felled down the chair and turn around to face Sonic.

"What?! How can this be possible? You were supposed to be dead!" Eggman screamed out in anger.

"Yeah I was, but yet here I am, seems to me like none of your plans is ever going to work" Sonic said with a sly smile as he leaned his back up against the wall.

"I'm not so sure about that" Eggman said

"Orh come on Eggman is this just one more of your: you-can't-stop-me-flip, I mean seriously, can't we just forget about all the fight-thing and get directly to the part where I kick your ass?" Sonic said with a grin.

Eggman got up and hurried over to his computer and pressed a code.

"Guess not" Sonic said to him self as he shook his shoulders.

"Actually, I'm happy that you're alive Sonic". Eggman then said and smiled sly.

"Yeah right, and my mom is wearing gold shoos" Sonic replied and role his eyes.

"Hmm, I didn't even know you had a mom" Eggman said in a evil way

"Beside the point" Sonic replied and got himself ready to battle.

"You know Sonic, before you died, I maid a funny little robot, it's not bigger than a fly, but it's extremely effective". Eggman said as he started to walk around in the small room.

"Why aren't I surprised", Sonic mumbled as he rolled his eyes again.

"I mean it Sonic, and let me make a example, you didn't noticed at all when it crawled up your leg and placed itself on your back head".

Automatically Sonic felt after with is hand, and true enough there was sitting something. Sonic tried to get it off but it seemed, every time he tried, the little robot got a better grip on him. He tried not to panic.

"And what does it do huh? I don't think that little thing can kill me" Sonic said in a furious tone.

"You're absolutely right" Eggman replied with a smile.

"I am?" Sonic said, now he was the one who was confused.

"Yep. See this little sweetheart isn't build to kill you Sonic, but as long as you have it on, I can control you, just by pushing this button here" Eggman hold a little remote out in front of him. "And the funny thing is, you can't even control your mind, so you can't warn your friends" Eggman laughed.

"If you think that this little thing is holding me back from beat the shit out of you, your wrong!" Sonic shouted.

But as soon as he finished his sentence Eggman pressed the button.

"Now listen to me your little blue freak, I'm your master now, and you will do as I tell you to" Eggman said.

First Sonic got a wired look at his face, but then his eyes turned red.

He replied in a calm tone:

"As you wish Master"

"Great! Now go out there and bring me back your friends, starting with that annoying little pink hedgehog".

"As you wish Master" Sonic repeated and stormed out the door….

* * *

**Well I really hope you like it! Let me know!!!!**


	17. Problems

**Wow quick updating or what? Hope you'll like this chapter! Read it and let me know (grapes some popcorn and looks at the computer, waiting for getting reviews)**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Problems**

Tails landed the X-tornado behind Eggmans base. Knuckles jumped out together with Amy and Tails. Up over their heads they saw the three bats. They landed beside them.

"So what now?" Knuckles asked looking at the other.

"I don't know, I guess we're going in" Tails replied "But if we take the X-tornado with us, Eggman just see us"

"Yeah you're right, we have to sneak inside" Rouge said with a sly smile on her face "I love to surprise that Egghead"

"Then let's hurry inside and help Sonic" Amy said and snapped her fingers.

"No need" a voice came up from behind

"Sonic!" Tails said with a big smile on his face.

Sonic send him a nod.

"Listen Eggman have a huge army of robots just inside, waiting for us to jump right in thier arms. But if we split up in groups we can sneak inside from different directions and surprise Eggman in that way"

They all looked at Sonic

"Split up and sneak inside? That's just for cowards! No, I say we just go inside and kick all the robots at once, then we take Eggman at last" Knuckles said and looked at Sonic with his arms crossed.

"Did you just hear a single word of what I just said? There're too many!" Sonic said in an angry tone and looked at him.

"So what? They can't defeat us!" Knuckles replied and raised his voice

"Look, I don't care what you do Knuckles, but I don't want anybody to get hurt, so lets do this my way!" Sonic replied also raising his voice.

"Guys this isn't really the time for an augment" Amy sighed and looked from Sonic to Knuckles.

"Hmm" Knuckles said still crossing his arms.

"Looks to me like you could need a hand..." Shadow walked out from the crowds with Sally and Bunnie right behind him

"Shadow! Tell him that it would be much easier if we stay together and take the robots down one by one" Knuckles exclaimed and looked at his black friend.

"I agree" Shadow said with a nod "If we split up we also will be much easier to catch"

"No we wont! I don't even know why I'm standing here listen to this. Right now Eggman probably planning how to destroy us!" Sonic said and shook his head.

"Sonic maybe they're right" Amy said in a nervous tone and looked at her blue hero.

"Oh not you too Amy! Come on give me a break, you rather listen to that faker than me?"

"What did you just say?" Amy said and looked at Sonic in surprise. "I thought you were over that face calling Shadow a faker!" She started to get angry, _what is wrong with him, he doesn't normally act like this._ She thought to herself.

"Fine! If you rather do as he say, then do it what do I care!" Sonic said crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Okay, okay we do as you say Sonic, I mean, we don't want you to get angry at us" Tails said and scratch the back of his head, something he did when he got nervous.

"That was on time" Sonic replied and opened his eyes again.

Knuckles was about to say something, but Rouge slowly shook her head "Don't hun' we don't want to piss him more off" she whispered so only he could hear her

"But Rouge, what if his wrong? I mean he said Eggman is expecting us, but how do Eggman even know we're here? I mean he think Sonics dead right? Then he shouldn't know that we're coming"

Rouge could see the point of what Knuckles were saying. "but what do you think?" she asked and looked at her boyfriend.

"I think something is really wrong here, something is wrong with Sonic, I mean when was the last time he called Shadow a faker and got angry at Amy just because she was trying to help?"

Rouge thought for a moment "I don't know"

"Exactly! I say we're split up like Sonic says, but we don't walk inside where Sonic tells us to do it"

Rouge nodded "got you chief" She said and smiled

"What're you to whispering about?" Sonic said in a hard tone, looking at the couple.

"Just, you know… talking about who's gonna feet Lando when we get back home" Rouge replied in a innocent tone

"Whatever" Sonic sighed and looked at the others "okay we split up this way: Amy you come with me, Rouge you and your parents take the back door…"

"Got it!" Rouge replied and made honour

"… Knuckles, you and Tails will come inside from the top, flying. And you Sally, Bunnie and… Shadow… you just wait here till we get back…"

"What? No way! We're here to help too Sonic, you can't made us wait here!" Sally exclaimed in a hard tone and looked angry at Sonic

"Fine, then you take the front door" Sonic said and shook his shoulders

"But wasn't there a huge robot army waiting for us there?" Amy asked in a confused tone

"Huh…? Oh… right… Then you go… Hmm… That way" Sonic pointed up at Eggmans base. "There is an enter behind that cliff"

Shadow, Sally and Bunnie looked at Eggmans base. It was half way inside a huge mountain.

"Fine, we'll do that". Shadow replied, in an angry tone, and sent Sonic a hard look.

"Then let's move" Sonic said in an inpatient way and started to walked towards Eggmans base. "Are you coming or what?" He said as he turned around to face Amy

"Yeah… yeah I'm coming now" She ran after the blue hedgehog. The other got into their groups and headed for their directions.

"Remember what we talked about" Knuckles reminded Rouge before they took of

Rouge nodded "Be careful hun'" She said as Tails lifted Knuckles up and flow away, using his two tails.

* * *

WITH SHADOW, SALLY AND BUNNIE: 

"Was I the only one thinking Sonic act a bit strange?" Bunnie asked and looked her two friends

"A _bit_ strange?" Shadow asked looking at Bunnie. "I almost didn't know him back there"

"No me neither, but I'm sure he know what his doing, perhaps his just… you know stressed out or something" Sally sighed "I trust him with my life, he'd never done _anything_ to hurt any of us"

Bunnie nodded. "Yes, I guses your right… what do you think Shadow?"

"I think we just have to be very careful, and get our eyes open so we don't get…"

Just then a net felled down from a tree and hold them tightly down to the ground.

"… caught" Shadow finished his sentence with a deep sigh

"We have to try getting lose" Sally said and started to try to lift the net but every time they moved the net got closer to their bodies.

"Sally stop, if you caring on doing that we'll end up like cat-food" Bunnie exclaimed

Sally stopped and layed still.

"Would someone please step aside from my foot?" Shadow said in an angry tone

"Oh sorry Shad, that was me" Bunnie replied and rolled aside from Shadows foot

"Thanks, and please stop calling me that!" He mumbled and looked around in the dark, the light from the moon was the only light in the hole area.

"That faker knew there was a trap here I'm sure of that!" Shadow said in a furious tone "Why did I believe him?"

"We all did" Sally sighed "I just don't get why he would do this"

"Because Sonic is working for me now"

Eggmans voice made them all gasp. They looked up in Eggmans ugly face. He was standing with a big smile on his face only a few meters from where Shadow, Sally and Bunnie were laying.

"No, you're lying! Sonic would never do that!" Sally shouted

"Sorry little princess, but you're wrong!" Eggman replied

"And why on earth should he help_ you_?" Bunnie shouted

"Let's just say I gave him an offer he couldn't refuse" Eggman said with a big grin.

"If that's right, then Amy and the other are in great danger!" Sally said with panic in her voice

"You're absolutely right..." Eggman replied "...and so are you!"….

* * *

**Oh my God! I made Eggman caught Shadow, Sally and Bunnie… What's going to happened next?! Haha I know but you don't (smiles in an evil way). Well anyway, that's it for now, hope you liked it, and don't forget to let me know!**


	18. Not the Same as Before

**I'm so sorry for letting you all waiting for so long! Please forgive me! Well here is the new chapter hope you'll injoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Not the Same as Before**

Rouge and her parents landed at the other side of Eggmans base. Rouge took a quick look around; to make sure nobody was watching them.

"Mom, dad, listen. Sonic acted really strange down there, Knuckles and I, we are sure that something is terribly wrong, and that all this is a set up"

"But I thought Sonic was the hero?" Sharon said and shook her head in a confused way.

"He is mom, or he use to be, I think Eggman have done something terrible to him"

"Like what?" Richard asked, looking at his daughter.

"I don't know, but we have to find out in a hurry, but first we need to find Knuckles" Rouge looked from Sharon to Richard.

"Hmm, Rouge honnie can I ask you something?" Sharon asked with growing panic in her voice

"What mom?"

"You said before that you thought this was a trap right?"

Rouge looked at her mother. She was pointing somewhere behind Rouge into the darkness between the threes.

"Yes why?"

"I think you're right" Sharon finished in a half scream.

Rouge and Richard turned around and saw about ten robots standing right behind them.

"Oh my God" Richard gawp

"Okay guys don't lose focus, you insisted to come, so now, help me take these one down for good!" Rouge shouted as she flew directly into the first and nearest robot. As she kicked it in the head, it fall back wards and stayed down.

Sharon and Richard looked at each other, before they flew against the small army of robots, side by side with their daughter.

After a few minutes, four robots were down, but the last six were harder to get down, and Rouge and her parents were starting to get tired.

"They seem to get stronger for every minute" Richard shouted.

"Yeah, I have to say, this is some of the strongest robots Eggman ever build!" Rouge replied also shouting.

"I can't fight them anymore, I simply run out of energy!" Sharon called as she fell to the ground.

"Mom!"

"Sharon!"

Rouge and Richard lost focus when they saw Sharon fall hard to the ground. That gave the robots their chance to catch the three bats. As they hold them tight. Rouge started to kick around in the air, but she couldn't reach the robot, that was still holding her tight.

"Let me down, you big trash can" She shouted, but as she already knew, it didn't help.

The back door opened and the robots walked inside of Eggmans base with Rouge and her parents. They walked down a big hall, and inside a small dark room. Soon after they entered, Eggman showed himself sitting in an armchair. He smiled at them, with his usually evil smile.

"Welcome to my new base Rouge, oh… I see you got some friends of yours with you… Hello to you" Eggman said with a grin.

"Please, let our daughter go" Richard said

That just makes Eggman laugh

"Oh you think I'll let her go HA think again granny!" Eggman shouted and shook his hand.

"If I release her, she is just gonna warn her boyfriend… Wait a minute… Maybe that's not a bad idea after all…" Eggman thought for a short while. Then he looked at the bats again. "Very well Rouge, meet, my little friend here… Eggman hold forward a small robot, it was so small that it could lie in his hand. "This is a copy of the robot that controls Sonics mind". Eggman explained. "It's not as powerful as the one Sonic got, but it still is strong, so I'll let you try it" He looked at Rouge. He turned his look to the robots. "Threw them in the cage to their friends" He ordered. The robots walked away with Rouge mother and father.

Rouge tried once more to get loose, but the robot didn't let go of her. "I knew Sonic would never betray us! You control him!"

"Yes I do, just like I'm gonna control you in a few minutes, I will make sure that you lead your beloved boyfriend right in a trap"

"You fool! Knuckles will NEVER trust you!" Rouge shouted at the toll man.

"No he will not, but you forgets one very important thing. He thinks I'm you" Eggman started to laugh.

Rouge feels her heart sink inside of her, she would never do anything to hurt Knuckles, but if Sonic couldn't control it, then how could she.

A single tear fell from her eye down her cheek and hit the floor. Eggman noticed and his smile grew even bigger.

"Oh how sweet, you're afraid to hurt that ugly boyfriend of yours. You know Rouge, I liked you so much better when all you cared about was yourself. Back then you didn't have to be afraid to hurt anyone but yourself, so in a way, you should be thankful to me, I release you, you'll never have to feel anything again". Eggmans head was only a few centimeters from her; she could smell his bad breath.

"Maybe you control my body, but you'll never get to control my heart!" She screamed and spit Eggman right in his face.

He quickly leaned back wards and dried the spit off.

"You're wrong there!" He said with an extremely soft voice. "I can make you kill your own boyfriend if I want to"

"NEVER!" Rouge screamed as new tears start forming in her eyes.

"Then maybe you need someone to convince you!" Eggman snapped his fingers.

Just then a door opened, and Sonic entered the room. In his arms he held Amy's lifeless body.

"No" Rouge whispered as the tears started to run over her face.

"See? That blue fellow exclaimed to love this little girl" Eggman got a grip in Amy's arm, "now look at her, she got betrayed by the one person she trusted most in the world". Eggman started to laugh again.

"KEEP YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF HER!" Rouge shouted with such an anger in her voice, that it actually worked.

Eggman removed his hand and looked at Rouge in surprise.

Rouge now looked at Sonic and said with a tearful voice "Why Sonic? How could you do this to her? Why don't you fight against it?"

Sonic didn't reply, he just stood there, looking out in the room, but he didn't seemed to notice anything around him.

"Well, are you finished with all that sniffling?" Eggman asked looking at Rouge with an irritated look at his face.

Then he took the small robot and sat it on Rouge's neck. She couldn't do anything to prevent Eggman of doing it. Cause the other robot still held her tight. But suddenly it let go of her. She fell down on the ground. She would remove the little robot, but before she ever reached it, anything around her turned black.

When she woke up, she was still laying on the floor. She got up. Anything seemed different than before, better than before. She felt so much stronger. She looked at Eggman, and she knew she had to follow his orders. She wanted to follow his orders. She wanted him to give her a mission, something she could use a lot of all that new energy she felt rush through her entire body. She remembered feeling sad before, now she couldn't understand why. She looked at Sonic and Amy's body in his arms, however that didn't make her fell bad at all, actually she couldn't remember feeling anything for neither Amy nor Sonic. She felt like a brand new person, and she knew she wasn't the same as before.

"Well bat, will you serve me?" Eggman said with an evil smile

Rouge smiled back at him. "Whenever you ask me too".

"Brilliant!"…

* * *

**OHOH Eggman both got Sonic and Rouge now! And what happened to Amy? Is she dead? Alive? Well if you wanna find out you have to stay toned!**


	19. Knowing your Enemies

**Well guys. Thought you've been waiting long enough to find out what's going to happen to Tails and Knuckles, well if you're still interested take a look at this new chapter-**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Knowing your Enemies**

Tails landed in a tree a few meters from Eggmans base. After setting Knuckles down, he looked at him.

"Tell me Knux, why is it, we're not doing as Sonic told us too? I know he sound strange and all, but…"

Knuckles lifted his hand up in front of his mouth, telling Tails he should keep quit.

"What?" Tails whispered

"Someone's coming" Knuckles whispered back.

Tails looked at the small track down under them, Knuckles did the same.

The footsteps was coming closer

"On three" Knuckles whispered, looking at the two tailed fox. He nodded.

"1…. 2…. 3!"

Both Knuckles and Tails jumped down the tree and landed half way upon Rouge. She screamed in surprise.

"Knuckles! Tails! What the hell is wrong with you two?" She shouted as she got up in a hurry

"Rouge?!" Tails and Knuckles said at once

"Yeah, who was you expected?"

"I don't know… A robot or something..," Tails mumbled

"Do I look like a robot to you? Cause maybe you should get your sight check out then!" Rouge said in a huffy tone.

"Sorry" Knuckles mumbled

Suddenly Tails got to think of something, he looked at Rouge.

"Where are your parents?"

Rouge got a sad look at her face. "Eggman got them both, it was like he knew exactly where we were all time" she sniffled.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get them back" Knuckles said as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

Rouge came up with a little smile "yeah, your probably right"

"But how did you get away?" Tails asked

"It's funny, actually I don't remember at all" Rouge said and shook her shoulders

"Well how are we gonna get inside?" Tails looked at Knuckles

"The same way I got out" Rouge said and looked at her friends, "I got through a small crack."

"But I thought you'd just said you couldn't remember how you got out" Tails reminded her

"Well, I guess it just came right back to me then" Rouge said and started to walk in the direction of Eggmans base.

Knuckles and Tails looked at each other and followed Rouge. When Tails was sure that Rouge couldn't hear him he said in a quit voice

"Knuckles, don't you think Rouge is acting strange too?"

Knuckles nodded "yes I do, listen I got a plan, I'm sure Rouge want us to follow her inside this crack, and when she does, you'll wait outside. As soon as we're out of sight you have to find an other way in, so Eggman don't know where you are!"

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine! You need to trust me on this one, I'll follow Rouge inside to see what she's up to"

"But Knuckles, what if you get caught?"

"Don't worry little fellow, I won't" Knuckles replied with a certain voice

When he saw the worried look at Tails face he added. "Besides, if I get caught, I know I can count on you right?"

Tails face got a little smile on his worried face "Of cause you can"

"Great! Oh, and see if you can find Sally, Bunnie and Shadow"

"I'll do that" Tails replied and nodded

Suddenly Rouge stopped up and pointed. "Up there"

Knuckles and Tails looked in that direction she pointed and saw the small crack she was talking about.

She started to walk inside.

Knuckles looked at Tails.

"Tails you'll wait here, if anyone comes by, then you have to warn us". Knuckles said and gave Tails a wink.

Tails nodded and stopped in front of the crack.

Rouge looked like she was about to protest, but she obviously changed her mind and nodded.

"Great idea" She said and looked at Knuckles "Coming?"

Knuckles nodded and followed Rouge inside….

* * *

**Uuuuh… What's gonna happen next? Is Knuckles gonna get captured too? And what happened between Sonic and Amy? Is she still alive? And what about Sally, Shadow and Bunnie? Wow a lot of questions, if you wanna know the answers then you have to stay tuned!**


	20. By the Skin of a Teeth

**Hmm.. What can I say… Enjoy the chapter and remember to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: By the Skin of a Teeth**

Knuckles followed Rouge inside a giant cave; he knew he had to be careful so he didn't get to close to Rouge. Suddenly she stopped up and faced Knuckles.

"We're here"

"Here?! But Rouge, there's nothing here" Knuckles replied and looked around in the dark. All he could see was a deep cliff. He walked over to edge and looked down. He couldn't tell prissily how deep it was, cause he couldn't see the button; it was like there wasn't a button at all. He took up a small stone and throw it down in the dark. He couldn't even hear it touch the button down there.

"So… What do we do now?" He asked and turned to Rouge.

Suddenly he spotted something about Rouge, he hadn't noticed before. Her eyes had turned red as blood.

"Oh, Rouge… Are you okay?" He could feel a stick of fear in his heart.

"I will be, as soon as you're out of my way". She replied with an evil smile on her lips.

Before Knuckles could do anything, she attacked him. She kicked him hard in the stomach. He fell hard down on the ground.

As he was lying on his back on the ground, he could see Rouge preparing for another attack. She flew up high and then turned around. Then she started to fly directly towards Knuckles with all her power and her feet pointing at Knuckles head.

Knuckles who didn't have time to catch all his breath rolled to quickly to the side, just a few seconds before Rouge hit the ground with full power right beside his head. Knuckles sighed in relief; he knew if his head had been right there, he would have been history by now. But Rouge just got angry that he dodged her attack and she quickly started a new one.

She griped Knuckles around the ankles and flew over the cliff, so he was hanging with his head down. He gasped, as he looked right down in the chasm.

"Now you're on deep water my red friend" Rouge said and got an evil look at her face.

"No Rouge, you don't wanna do this" Knuckles said and tried to hold back the panic in his voice.

"Oh yes I will" Rouge replied in a cold tone

"No you don't! Think about it Rouge, we love each other, all this isn't you! You need to find yourself in there! The Rouge I love and the Rouge who has a wonderful son back home! You need to find that Rouge, cause Lando needs you! I need you!" Knuckles shouted and tried to look Rouge in the eyes. He swore he saw a single tear in Rouges eye. But then she suddenly let go of his ankles.

Knuckles screamed when he started to fall down in the dark chasm. But to his luck he could get a grip in the one side of the cliff, so he was hanging in his arms. Rouge was looking down on him from the edge.

"Rouge, please help me!" Knuckles said with tears start flowing in his eyes. The thought of never seeing Lando again terrified him.

"Why should I?" Rouge shouted back at him with a little tear in her eye

"Because you have a responsibility to Lando! Do you really want him to know that his own mother killed his father? Rouge I know you're in there! You have to fight this!"

Rouge was now holding both of her hands up to her head. Memories were flashing in front of her eyes. Memories of her and Knuckles together, her parents, Lando, Sonic, Amy all her friends. She screamed out in pain as the little robot in the back of her head tried to get a better grip in her, but the memories were too much for it to handle.

"Knuckles help me!" Rouge screamed as she sat down on the ground. "I can't control myself"

"Yes you can Rouge! You are so much stronger than that!" Knuckles shouted back at her

Rouge screamed again, and this time the robot couldn't handle anymore memories and it short-circuited. Rouge laid down on the ground. She felt like all the energy of her body just disappeared out in the blue.

Knuckles couldn't see her but he knew she was there, he could hear the sound of her breath.

"Rouge?" He called with a gentle voice.

She didn't reply

Suddenly the stones he had a grip in started to give in to his weight. Knuckles could feel his heart pump much faster now.

"Rouge I could really need your help right now!" He called, but she still didn't reply.

"Hey Rouge, I have some problems down here!"

Suddenly the stones he was hanging in began to fall down. Knuckles couldn't get a grip in anything else and started to fall down as well. The darkness surrounded him, as he was falling deeper and deeper. Thoughts ran fast through his head, Lando, Rouge, all his friends. He closed his eyes.

When he thought he was supposed to die, two female arms got a grip in him and started to lift him up.

Knuckles opened his eyes again. It began to get lighter again. He looked up, and smiled. Rouge smiled back at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked as they landed at the ground at the top of the chasm.

"Yeah, never been better", Knuckles replied with a thump up.

"I'm so sorry Knuckles, I would never meant to hurt you!" She whispered and looked at the ground.

"Don't worry about it Rouge, I'll made it, we both did. And best of all, no one got hurt"

Suddenly Rouge looked at him with a worried look at her face "Oh my God, we have to safe the others! Eggman got my parents, and he made Sonic do something to Amy, I don't even know if she's still alive!"

"Don't worry Rouge I'm sure they're all fine! But we have to find Tails, he is out to find Sally, Shadow and Bunnie".

"Oh don't worry, he don't have to look for your friends, cause they're with me!" Knuckles and Rouge turned around to face Eggman who just got into the cave.

"Brilliant job Rouge, you broke my small robot. Unfortunately for you, that aint gonna help you now!"

Just then two big robots grap Knuckles and Rouge from behind.

They both squirmed to get loose, but it didn't work.

"Great, now the only thing standing in my way to take over this pathetic world, is that little two-tailed fool!" Eggmans laughed as the robots started to carry Rouge and Knuckles away….

* * *

**So what's gonna happen next? Is Tails the only one who can safe them all? And will he be strong enough to fight his best friend Sonic? If you wanna find out then stay toned!**


	21. Unexpected Turns

Chapter 21: Unexpected Turns.

Amy slowly opened her eyes. First she couldn't see or hear anything. She screw up her eyes. Then finally the picture and the sounds were getting better. She could see a shadow leaning over her.

"Amy?"

Amy let her hand up to her head as she felt a strange pain coming from the back of her head. Now she could recognize the person leaning over her.

"Sally?" Amy asked with a little confuse in her voice.

Suddenly she could hear a lot of voices around her. She could see and hear clearly now. She sat up, but a little too fast. She got dizzy. She looked at the hand she just held up to her head. It was bloody.

"Are you okay?" Sally asked and looked at her friend.

Amy nodded slowly, so she wouldn't get dizzy again. She took a look around her. Bunnie was sitting on the other side of Amy and Shadow was knelling beside Sally.

"For a short moment we thought we lost you there" He said with a twist of worry in his voice. Amy tried to smile. Rouge mom and dad was sitting a little away from the friends. As Amy's mind started to get clear she looked around to find out they all were locked up in a cell of some kind. It looked a lot like a prison cell.

"Where are we?" She asked and looked from Sally to Shadow.

"Eggman locked us up" Bunnie sighed.

"What? Where?" Amy said and stood up

"In his secret base, I think we're in his basement or something". Bunnie replied and got up too.

"Where are Sonic, Tails, Rouge and Knuckles?" Amy asked as she could see they wasn't in the cell.

"Well Sonic is probably out to find Knuckles and Tails, so he can bring them back to his new best friend" Shadow replied with a dark sarcasm in his voice.

"What?" Amy asked in a confused tone.

"Eggman did something too him, he can control his brain or something" Sally sighed and shook her head a little.

"But what about Rouge?" Amy wanted to know

"Yep, Egghead did the same thing to her" Richard mumbled from the corner of the cell.

"Well we have to get out and help them then" Amy said with a sudden voice

"We can't, we'd tried to get out of here ever since we came in" Shadow mumbled

"But there must be something we can do!" Amy insisted and crossed her arms.

Just then they herd steps coming closer. They could all hear that it came from a robot. They looked up. A big robot was standing in front the cell. It each hand it was holding Rouge and Knuckles. Knuckles were, like always, shouting like a maniac. Rouge looked extremely tired.

The robot throw them both inside the cell. Shadow grasp Rouge before she landed on the ground.

"Got you" Shadow said and looked at her

"My hero" Rouge said with a tiny smile on her face and a sarcasm in her voice.

Knuckles who landed on his head, got up and almost ripped Rouge out of Shadows hands.

"Don't worry red, you can have her" he said with a grin of the strange situation.

Sally and Amy smiled.

Rouges parents were already all over Rouge asking her how she was feeling, what happened to her and all that kind of stuff. After assuring her parents that both she and Knuckles were fine, she and Knuckles gave a short summary of what happened out in the cave.

"So Tails is our only hope? We're doomed!" Knuckles exclaimed and sat down on the floor. "No offence but there's no way Tails can defeat Sonic, I was sure you guys wasn't captured". He looked at Sally, Bunnie and Shadow.

"Don't worry Tails will get us out of here" Sally said with a sudden voice, everyone in the cell looked at her with a not-convinced look at their face. But Amy decided to help Sally out.

"Yeah, Tails is a smart kid, he'll make it". She said and nodded

For a moment the silent rolled over them but then Knuckles came up with a fake cough. Amy sent him a hard look and was about to say something, but then Eggman entered the room together with Sonic. They both stood on the other side of the bars. Sonic was just staring out in the blue, as if he didn't noticed anything around him. Eggman smiled at them.

"Well now where no one cane stop me, I'll start to take over this world, so I'm gonna be gone for a while, leading my robots to victory" he said and smiled in the usually evil way. "Of cause I can't let all of you be here alone, who knows, maybe you'd get out or something, anyway I decided to let Sonic look after you while I'm gone, I hope you get some quality time". Eggman laughed and walked out the door. Just befor he despaired out of the door he looked at Sonic. "Oh and Sonic if they try anything, KILL THEM"

"As you whish master" Sonic replied and nodded.

For a while nobody said anything. But then Rouge broke the silence.

"What happened to you Amy? What did Sonic do to you?"

Amy thought for a short moment….

FLASH BACK

"Sonic are you sure it's this way?"

"Of cause Amy"

Amy noticed they were walking in circles around the secret base.

"Sonic what's wrong with you? You act really strange". She said in the most gently tone she could.

"No I'm not, now you're foolish!" Sonic shouted in a hard tone

Amy gasped in surprise by the hard tone.

For a while none of them talked, but then they could her voices. Amy and Sonic followed the voices. As they got closer they could clearly recognized the voices.

"We have to try getting lose"

"Sally stop, if you caring on doing that we'll end up like cat-food"

"Would someone please step aside from my foot?"

"Oh sorry Shad, that was me"

"Thanks, and please stop calling me that! That faker knew there was a trap here I'm sure of that! Why did I believe him?"

Amy was just about to run over to help her friends but then a strong hand grapped her arm and started to pull her the other way.

"What are you doing Sonic? We have to help them!"

"No we're not!"

"What are you talking about? Let go of me!" Amy got loose from Sonics grip. She looked at him in anger "What's wrong with you? We gotta help them!" She started to walk over towards the spot where Shadow, Sally and Bunnie was but Sonic got in the way.

"I'm sorry Amy I can't let you do that". He said in a toneless voice and took up a bough. Before Amy had any chance to escape Sonic pounded Amy hard in the back of her head, everything turned black as Amy fainted.

END OF FLASH BACK

Amy finished telling and sighed. She looked up on some screens on the other side of the bars. It was monitoring of the whole base. Suddenly something on one of the screens caught her attention. A little twotailed fox was on his way inside Eggmans base, and Sonic didn't seem to have noticed yet….


	22. Tails big Test

**Hi out there. Sorry it took me so long! Well here is a long chapter for you! Enjoy! Oh and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 22: Tails Big Test**

Suddenly Knuckles recognized Tails on the monitor. Without thinking he said out loud:

"Hey look it's Tails!"

Everyone, including Sonic looked at the monitors.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Sonic stormed out the door.

"Knuckles your fool!" Amy shouted loudly and slapped knuckles hard on his arm.

"Ouch! Sorry I didn't think before I was talking!" he said, rubbing his arm.

"You know that's kinda the problem with you hun', you never think." Rouge sighed in an overbearing tone.

"Sorry" Knuckles repeated.

"So what now? If Tails gets caught we're in big trouble!" Bunnie said with growing panic in her voice.

"Like we aren't in big trouble now" Shadow mumbled in a cold tone.

"We have to do something!" Richard said and looked at Rouge.

Before Rouge or any of the others could answer Tails entered the room.

"No need guys". He said and smiled at them.

"Tails how did you get pass Sonic? Sharon asked confused

Tails smiled. "I didn't need to, I had been sitting in here for about 10 minutes", Tails replied in a proud tone.

"But how is that possible? We just saw you on the monitors" Amy said, looking at Tails.

"No problem, I'd just messed up Eggmans computer so it looked like I was going inside the building, but actually I just set the camera to repeat itself. So I'm pretty happy that Sonic finally saw it, which remind me… I have to get you guys out of here before he returns".

Tails took the keys on a small table. He unlocked the cage, and looked at them.

"Sonic can be here any minute now I'll get him outside, then you go out of the cage, and try to stop Eggman. Some of his many robots are controlled by the big computer in the right over there" Tails pointed. "When you're done come out to the small lake outside we meet there".

"But why don't we just do it now, and takes Sonic down together?" Knuckles asked and looked at Tails.

"Because if Sonic find out we're free he just warns Eggman" Sally replied.

"Exactly!" Tails said.

"Oh I see" Knuckles said and nodded.

Just then Sonic entered the room, looking at Tails.

"Oh so there you are! How the hell did you get in here?!" He shouted angrily.

"None of your business" Tails replied and got ready to fight.

Sonic came up with an evil smile "Are you going to fight me?" he asked while the smile was getting wider.

"Yes I am!" Tails answered and tried to hide the fear.

"Good luck! You're gonna need that!" Sonic said and attacked Tails with his spinning attack.

Tails jumped to the side just in time to avoid Sonic's attack. Instead Sonic hit the small table hard. It broke into hundred of peaces.

Tails sighed in relief. "if Sonic hit's me with those quills I'm history!" He thought to himself.

"You were just lucky! Don't think you can avoid oncemore!" Sonic mumbled.

Tails flew out the door as fast as he could. Sonic hesitated to follow.

"What's the matter Sonic?! Are you afraid that you can't keep up?" Tails said with a grin.

Now Sonic was furious, he stormed out the door after Tails.

As soon as they disappeared out the door, the rest of the friends ran out the cage, and into the room with the big computer.

Sally sat down in front of it. She started push the buttoms and started to make the robots shoot at each other.

She laughed, "It's just like playing some wired kind of videogame!" She grinned.

"Then let me try!" Knuckles said and clapped his hands.

"No hun', that isn't a good idea, sorry" Rouge said and smiled

"Hmm", Knuckles mumbled a little disappointed.

But suddenly Eggmans face showed up on the computer monitor.

"How did you get out?!" He screamed in anger

"Now that's our little secret" Sally said and winked.

"Oh is it now? Well I don't care! Maybe you'd killed some of my robots, but I still got 9 robots left! So you can't stop me!" He laughed

Then the computer turned black.

"I'm not able to get back into the system!" Sally sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"Seems like we have to fight the last robots". Shadow mumbled.

"Oh that's not so bad. We'd battled 1000 of Eggmans robots before". Knuckles said and sounded very pleased with himself.

"Yeah, maybe hun', but this time Eggman sounded really convincing". Rouge replied with a worried look at her face.

"You're right, something's wrong!" Sally said and nodded. "We have to find Tails and Sonic!"

MEANWHILE:

Tails were flying as fast as he could and Sonic was right behind him. Now he could see the small lake in front of him. He stopped and flew up a little higher so that Sonic couldn't reach him from the ground.

"Get down here you're little brat!" Sonic shouted and jumped up, in the order to get a grip in Tails legs but he failed.

'How am I going to get him down in the water?' Tails thought to himself as he ignored Sonics shouting and jumping up and down. 'Oh I got it!'

Once more Sonic set off the ground and jumped up to reach Tails feet but this time Tails made a quick manoeuvre and flew under Sonic. He grapped Sonic foot so Sonic now was hanging upside down.

"What are you doing?!" Sonic shouted with grooving panic in his voice, when Tails started to flew Sonic out over the lake.

"I'm doing what I have to do!" Tails replied. Then he flew directly into the cold water, still holding Sonics legs. The water surrounded them both. Sonic kicked Tails in the order to get loose and a couple of times he succeeded. But just before he reached the surface, Tails got a new grip in him and pulled him down once more.

'Come on you stupid little robot short-circuit!' Tails thought to himself. He was exhausted by holding Sonic down, and he was running out of air, but so was Sonic who didn't fight to get loose no more. 'I have to get air real soon!' Tails thought, but then finally the small robot in Sonic neck short-circuited and let go of Sonic. Tails felt so relieved. He started to swim up to the surface with Sonic, who had fainted.

As Tails came up he saw his friends waiting at him at the bank. Shadow didn't hesitate, he jumped right into the water to help Tails. As soon as they reach the bank, Tails collapsed on the ground.

"Are you alright hun'? Rouge asked and looked a bit worried at Tails.

"I'm fine I just need to catch my breath" Tails replied and smiled back at her.

Bunnie and Amy were leaning over Sonic.

"Is he alright?" Bunnie asked and looked at the others.

"Yeah his going to be fine, he just need to relax a little bit". Tails replied and sat up.

"I sure hope so, cause there's just NO way, you make me give him mouth to mouth!" Knuckles said with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Rouge sighed, Tails shook his head, Richard and Sharon smiled and Shadow just rolled his eyes.

Then all at sudden Sonic opened his eyes and sat up.

"My head" he mumbled and rubbed his head.

"Sonic you're all right" Amy said and almost exploded in joy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and almost choked him.

"Amy, please… let go…" Sonic gasped

"Oh… Sorry Sonic" She looked a bit disappointed, but she did remove her arms.

Then Sonic looked at Tails with a hard look "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"So… Sorry Sonic… But you leaved me no other choice" Tails stuttered and blushed. He looked down at his feet in shame.

"Don't worry about it little buddy, I'm proud of you! Just… please… don't do that again"

Tails face lighted up "I'll promise Sonic" He said and smiled.

"So you remember everything?" Amy asked and looked at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic thought for a short moment, then he nodded.

"Great" she said, and then she suddenly slapped Sonic hard in his face

All the friends, including Sonic, gaped at Amy

"Hey! Why'd you do that?!" Sonic shouted and looked at Amy in confuse as he rubbed his chin where she slapped him.

"That was for hurting me!" She shouted back at him

"But Amy I didn't have control of my self!

"I know that" Amy sighed, then she smiled "but it make me feel better". She turned her back to him

Sonic mumbled something, they couldn't hear, Amy quickly turned around.

"Come again?" she said in a hard tone as she placed her hands on her hips.

Sonic quickly put both of his hands protecting up in front of his face.

"Nothing" he replied in a hurry.

"No that's what I thought" Amy said and closed her eyes with a self-satisfied look at her face.

The rest of the friends couldn't help but laugh.

"Well did you stop Eggman?" Tails asked looking at Sally

"No, unfortunately not. He found out and shut the system down. But he only got 9 robots left". She replied.

Then we just gotta go out there and stop him!" Knuckles said and snapped his fingers.

"Yeah, but I don't think it will be that easy". Sonic said and sighed. "He is using some kind of energy sores to keep one of them driving. I've never seen anything like it. It's really strong. The energy it's using are maybe stronger than the energy of the chaos emeralds."

"So what are we going to do?" Rouge asked looking at Sonic, waiting for him to come up with a plan.

He did.

"I've got an idea!" He said and snapped his fingers.

"Great let's hear it then!" Bunnie said and clapped her hands.

"Okay first: Shadow" Sonic looked at the black hedgehog "We need the chaos emeralds"

"I'm on it!" Shadow replied and nodded.

"Sally, Knuckles and Bunnie, I need you guys to get some help".

"From who?" Knuckles asked and shook his shoulders.

"Anyone who is willing" Sonic replied

"We'll do that" Sally said and smiled.

"Good" Sonic nodded.

"Rouge, Sharon, Richard. You stab in the back, ready to attack as soon as Shadow returns with the chaos emeralds

"Aye, aye sir!" Rouge replied with a grin

"Tails, I need you to try find a way to get back into Eggmans system"

"Okay Sonic" Tails said and nodded

"Then what about me Sonic?" Amy asked looking at the blue hedgehog.

"Oh I almost forgot" Sonic replied

"What?! You forgot me! How dare you!" Amy got all red in her face of pure anger and her hands placed on her hips.

"Relax Amy, I was just kidding" Sonic said and winked with a smile.

The red collar fainted

"You come with me, if you dare" Sonic said smiling

Amy rolled her eyes, but Sonic noticed a little smile on her lips.

"So you all know what to do?" Sonic asked and looked at his friends.

They nodded.

"What are we waiting for then? Christmas?" Knuckles asked and started to walk.

The gang split up, in the order to do their thing…..

* * *

**Very exciting huh? I hope you liked it! Stay tuned!**


	23. The War Begins

**Hi out there. I know I'm not so quick to update, but I'm sooo busy at the time. Well I'll do my best. Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 23: The War Begins**

Amy and Sonic had been walking for a while now, and the cold breeze was starting to get on Amy's nerves.

"Are we there yet?" She asked looking at Sonic, who was walking a few steps in front of her. He turned around allowed her to into his deep green eyes. She felt her heart jump a little faster as he smiled at her.

"Almost" He replied.

She smiled back.

"Sonic can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Hmm… how can I say this… Well…. Why did you pick me to go with you? I mean anyone of the others could have gone instead of me…." She said a little nervous.

"Because all the others have their thing to do remember?" He said and tried to hide a smile as he saw the look at her face.

Her mouth was opened wide and she looked a bit disappointed

"Oh… yeah… right…." She removed her look to the ground.

"Amy relax, I'm just joking" He smiled. "I took you with me because I liked to be alone with you"

"You…. You did?"

"Yeah sure" He waved at her.

She blushed a little.

Suddenly, she felt her courage grove inside her, she'd really like to tell Sonic everything about how she was feeling.

"Sonic I…."

"Hush!" Sonic interrupt her.

Amy closed her mouth.

"What is it?" She whispered

"I thought I heard something" He replied almost soundless

They both stood still for a while listening.

"I can't hear anything". Amy whispered

"No… Me neither" He replied. "We better get going"

They started to walk again, without saying anything.

Then all at sudden Sonic stopped up, making Amy walk right into his back.

"Sorry Sonic!" She said in a hurry. "Why are we stopping?"

"That noise, I'm sure I heard something this time" Sonic replied

Once again they both stood still listening

Suddenly an enormous robot was flying right against them, it was formed like a big eagle. Amy screamed as it had direction right against her. She put both of her hands up in front of her head. The robot dived right against her, but suddenly she was pushed away by Sonic, making the big robot take him instead. It raised from the ground with Sonic stocked in it's claws.

"No, leave him alone! SONIC!" She screamed as she got on her feet and started to run after the robot. She realized in a hurry that is was way to fast for her.

"Come on guys attack!" A familiar voice shouted

Amy looked up in the skies and recognized Rouge, Sharon and Richard diving down directly towards the robot. They started to kick the robot from all directions. The robot got confused by the three bats and let go of Sonic. He felt down towards the ground in a really fast speed.

"ROUGE; SONIC!" Amy screamed and placed both of her hands in front of her mouth

Rouge looked down as she saw the falling hero, she dived and got him just some few seconds before he hit the ground.

"Got ya!" She said and smiled

She put him down on the ground.

"Thanks!" he replied and smiled at the white bat.

"Sonic!" Amy called and ran into his arms. She started to hug him tight

"Amy now isn't the best time!" Sonic said trying to get the pink hedgehog of him

"Sorry" She replied and let go.

"We gotta help you're parents Rouge!" Sonic said and looked at his friend

"Yeah, I'm on my way!" The bat flew up to help her parents.

"We gotta help too Sonic!" Amy said

"Yeah I know…" Sonic was interrupted by another giant robot, looking like a sable tiger.

"Watch out!" Amy shouted and pushed Sonic away, he felt on his back with Amy on the top of him.

"Well thanks" He said in a surprised tone

"You're welcome" She replied and blushed

Once again the tiger got ready to jump right on them, as it sat off, Sonic made a quickly movement so they turned around, but now Sonic was on the top of Amy, witch only was making her blush anymore.

"We can't keep seeing each other this way" Sonic said and smiled as he got up. He helped Amy up too

"Are you ready for this?" He asked looking at Amy

"Sonic I was born ready!" Amy replied and held up her hammer.

"Let's do it then!" Sonic said and started to run against the robot witch such a speed that he ran right through it. The robot roared, almost like a real tiger, and turned against Sonic, which made it turned it's back to Amy. She took the chance and ran towards it. As she had it within in reach, she smacked her hammer into one of the front legs. The robot fell hard on the ground. It came up with another roar and got up. Now it was far more slow, cause it only had three legs working.

"Sonic here!" Another voice called. It was Tails and he was holding one of the golden rings in his hands. He threw it. Sonic griped it. He used his spinning-attack a couple of times through the robot, as it started to explode, Sonic lifted Amy up and speeded up, Amy could see over Sonic's shoulder how the robot exploded leaving only a rain of metal behind. Sonic stopped and sat her down.

"Thank you" Amy said smiling

Sonic just waved at her.

Then Tails landed beside them.

"Tails what about the computer?" Sonic asked looking at his buddy.

"I couldn't get back into the system Sonic. Sorry!" Tails replied

"Okay" Sonic replied as he was drowned by another exposing.

Amy, Sonic and Tails looked up as the big Eagle-robot despaired in an orange light, and fragments rained down on them. Right after Rouge, Richard and Sharon landed beside them.

"Well… That was easy" Richard said in an glad tone

Rouge and Sharon was a bit breathless.

"Guys, I'm home!" Shadow shouted from behind as he was running towards them. He stopped in front of them and put down the seven chaos emeralds in front of Sonic's feet.

"Good job" Sonic said and smiled. "Now we just have to wait for Sally, Bunnie and Knuckles to get back with some help"

"No need here we are!" Bunnie said as she was walking together with Sally and Knuckles. Behind them a group of fighters was showing. Sonic quickly recognized them. Chris, Danny, Cream, Cheese, Vector, Charmy and Espio. Even Rotor, Antoine and his old uncle Chuck were there.

"Sonic" Chuck said and stepped forward. Sonic smiled. Chuck hugged Sonic and smiled. "I've sure missed you! Good to see you again, even under these sad circumstances.

Sonic smiled back at him "yeah, good to see you too uncle" he replied

"We've also brought something for you Tails" Knuckles said and smiled.

Tails looked at Knuckles "For me? I don't understand" Tails said confused

"We better show him right Sally?" Knuckles replied and smiled

Sally stepped aside, allowing Tails to see who was behind her.

Tails felt his heart pumping faster than ever before. A beautiful and very familiar face looked at him.

"Cosmo?! How is this possible?" He said more confused than ever, he felt tears of joy in his eyes.

"Actually it wasn't on purpose. We were after Chris and his friends and on the way back we've found Cosmo. I'm not sure how". Knuckles said and thought for a moment.

Cosmo looked at her friends. "I could feel my friends were in need, and I decided to help!" She said with a certain voice. "It took all my energy to get here, so I wont be able to get back for a long time". She sighed

"Well maybe you wont be needing to get back" Vector sighed, in a dark tone. "Not if we don't make it".

"Stop that! Of cause we will! We always do!" Amy said with an angry look at her face and both hands on her hips.

"Amy is right, no matter what, we have to make it, cause we're the only hope!" Sally said and nodded.

Sonic looked at Chris "Where are the girls"

"We didn't want them to come, it's to dangerous" Chris replied

Sonic nodded "all right then"

He looked at all his friends "let's get to it".

Tails looked at Cosmo, are you sure you wanna do this?" He said

"Tails you risked your life for my planet, now I wanna help you". She took his hand and smiled.

Tails could feel he was blushing as he smiled back.

"Litsen, Eggman only got 7 robots left, one of them are really strong. We stick together and take them all down one by one! Shadow and I will take the most powerful of them all with help from the chaos emeralds. Are you all ready? Cause this will for sure be a battle we'll never forget!"

The friends stood there, all quit, looking at each other, knowing they we're the only hope left.

"We're ready!" Rouge said

"Yeah!" Amy, Sally, Bunnie and Tails replied

"I was born ready" Knuckles shouted and snapped his fingers

The rest of the friends came with shouts and some of them clapped their hands.

"Sonic maybe it's best if we rest tonight, and go fight the first thing in the morning, people are tired, some of us travelled a long way to get here" Antoine said in a nervous tone

"You only say that because you're afraid". Bunnie said with a grin

"I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not afraid!" he replied and looked angry at Bunnie

"Whatever". Bunnie replied with a big grin

"Maybe his right" Sally said and looked at Sonic, many of us are exhausted, and it sure would be nice with a break. I'm sure Eggman isn't coming back tonight.

Sonic looked around to see many of the friends looking tired. "All right then, we'll take a break, but tomorrow. We're in war!"...

* * *

**So I'll try to update sooner than the last time but I don't have so much time right now. I'll do my best to hurry up a bit but please overbear with me**


	24. The Promise

**Hello you guys! First I wanna say how sorry I am for not answered any of you guys back when you reviewed my fic. It really meant a lot to me that you'd take the time to review! Honest! Thank you so much to each and every one of you! Again I'm sorry for not replying you! But I will do in the future, I promise you that! So this chapter is for all of you who reviewed my last chapter! Hope you'll review this as well!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Promise**

The night was a bit chilling. Tails and Knuckles had made a small fire. It had burned for some ours, but now it was only some glows. Most of the friends had gone to sleep on the ground. However Amy couldn't sleep. She was lying between Sally and Rouge. Beside Rouge, Knuckles was laying, he was snoring quiet.

Amy sat up. She looked around to see if she was the only one who couldn't sleep. She could see everyone around her slept quiet, the only one who wasn't a sleep, beside herself, was Sonic. He was sitting on a small rock not far from the others, looking at the stars. Amy wanted to walk over to him and keep him company, but she wasn't sure if he wanted any. She sighed. _Come on Amy, it shouldn't be so hard, just go over there. _A voice in her head was saying, but it was like her lags didn't react. She just sat there, stoned, felling the cold breeze in her face. Finally she convinced herself to get up. Really slowly and quiet she walked over towards the rock. Sonic seemed to be lost in his own thoughts cause he didn't react at all, before she sat down beside him with a sigh.

"Couldn't sleep either?" She asked in a low voice

He gave up a small jump and looked at her "Amy, I didn't thought anyone was up but me".

She smiled, "sorry I didn't mean to scare you" she replied, blushing a little.

"Don't worry about that". He said, smiling back at her "I think I'm just a little freaked out causing all this hole Eggman-thing" he replied and turned his head to look at the stars once more.

"Yeah, me too" Amy replied, "I mean, tomorrow we're going to have the biggest fight against Eggman ever"

"Exactly" Sonic suddenly got a really worried look at his face.

Amy noticed, "What's wrong?"

He sighed, "It's just… if this is the biggest fight ever… what if we fail? What if somebody gets hurt?" he closed his eyes.

Amy was choked, Sonic was never the type to worry about anything, at least he didn't talked about it. But suddenly he did, and that felt so wired. "Hey…" she laid her hand on his arm "… we're not going to loose, and no one is going to get hurt"

He opened his eyes and looked directly into hers. She felt a new blushing burned through her skin. "You seem so sure" he replied

"Of cause I am, I mean… we got you on our team right? And how many time did you ever loose to Eggman?" her voice were steady and calm, but inside her a voice were screaming out in wild panic, if Sonic were afraid, everyone should be.

"Once -" He replied "- and I almost lost you there"

"Don't worry, you're not going to loose me or anyone else" Amy said

Suddenly Sonic got up and griped her hands. She got so surprised that she almost fell down from where she was sitting. Sonics eyes looked deeply into Amy's.

"Ames I need you to promise me one thing" he said looking at her

She looked a little frightened back at him "w…w...what" she stuttered

"You have to promise me, if something goes wrong tomorrow, you'll get yourself and the others to safety, no matter what okay? That you wont get back for me!"

"I…I can't promise you that Sonic, I'll get the others to safety yes, but I can't… I wont promise you that I will not get back for you!" She replied and tried not to look him in the eyes.

"You have to Amy! I wont risk your life for my own! I wont loose you!"

"AND I WONT LOOSE YOU!" Amy shouted, and then her voice cracked over to almost a whispering as tears filled her eyes. "Not again, don't ask me to go through it all again! I can't do that. I'm sorry Sonic… I'm sorry if I might seems weak in your eyes, but I just can't loose you again."

First she thought that Sonic would start to yell at her or something, but instead she felt his strong arms around her, holding her tight. "You're not week Amy! I'll never doubt that"

She looked up at him a little confused. _Was that a tear in his eye? _She thought to herself as their look once more meet.

"I'll guess we both just have to get out there safely huh?" He said with a small askew smile.

She couldn't help but laugh a little, "I guess so". She replied, smiling back.

They stood there for some moments, wrapping their arms around each other smiling and looking at the stars.

But then Sonic broke the silence. "We've better get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow". He said and moved a bit away. Suddenly he kissed her for head and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow".

Amy nodded "yeah… oh and Sonic-" she looked at him "-I'll sure promise you one thing, if you die I will kill you"

Sonic laughed, "I hope you understand that promise works both ways around".

She smiled. Then she turned around and started to walk towards the place she had been lying before. But then she stopped a few meters from Rouge. Before she knew what she was doing she turned around and ran back to Sonic, right onto his arms. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck and kissed him patiently on his lips. First Sonic seemed a little confused about what was going on, but he didn't do anything to stop her. He kissed her back, and wrapped his arms around her hips. Amy felt her heart beat faster than ever before; she couldn't believe this was actually happening to her, she were actually kissing Sonic, after all this time. She didn't know how long they stood there, but the only reason they pulled apart was to breathe.

She looked deep into his eyes again and turned all read in her face as she realized what she had done.

"I… I'm…. I'm so… sorry" She stuttered and looked down at the ground, completely embarrassed.

"Don't be" Sonic replied with a smile and hugged her. "But you really need to get some rest now"

She nodded and walked over towards Rouge and Sally again. She didn't dare to look back at him, her whole body were shaking, and it didn't stop, not even when she lay down between Rouge and Sally.

Although the night was still cold she felt all warm inside. And although she knew witch danger she was about to meet the coming morning, she wasn't afraid. She felt like there was nothing in the whole world she couldn't do. She felt a sleep with a big smile on her face, not thinking about anything else, than she had just kissed Sonic the Hedgehog….

* * *

**Aaaaaww so cute! (Sniff). Well I know, I know short chapter, I'm sorry guys. I'll try to make the next longer! I really hope I'll get time to update before I'm going on vacation next week, but I can't promise anything. I'm sooo busy at the moment. Sorry. Well anyway don't forget to review! It really means a lot to me to hear from all of you!**


	25. When You Believe

**Hi out there. I'm sorry for letting you waite so long. Well please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: When You Believe**

The next morning Amy woke up because someone gently shakes her body. She didn't want to wake up. She just had this lovely dream about Sonic and her kissing in the moonlight… "No, let me sleep" She grunted. But then a female voice grinned.

"Come on Amy, you can't sleep all day, we have a world to safe"

Amy slowly opened her eyes and look directly into Rouge's smiling face "Morning sleepy beauty"

Amy sighed, the dream had been so good, the kiss, the talking, the hugging… Then suddenly she sat up with such a seed, that she almost hammered her face directly into Rouge's.

"Hey, relax it's just me" Rouge said surprised by Amy's sudden reaction.

"Oh my God, it wasn't a dream". Amy said holding both of her hands in front of her mouth, as she didn't want it to slip out.

"What are you talking about? What wasn't a dream?" Rouge asked, clearly more confused then before.

"I.. I.." Amy stuttered

"You.. you.. you what?"

"I…kissed…Sonic…" She whispered almost without sound

"Say what?" Rouge replied looking worried at her friend. "Amy are you sure you're alright?"

"…Yesterday…I kissed Sonic when you all were asleep…" Amy continued, as she hadn't noticed Rouge's interrupting.

"Well good for you hun'" Rouge replied now looking far more worried

"No, really Rouge… I did kiss him… You can go ask him… No wait _don't_ ask him" She interrupted her self. "That's too embarrassing!"

Rouge shook her head a little and looked as she felt sorry for Amy "Okay sweetie I won't ask him then"

"Don't give me that look! It's true!" Amy said loudly starting to get annoying that Rouge didn't believe her.

"Okay, okay I believe ya" Rouge said in a hurry, but Amy could see clearly that she didn't. She opened her mouth to say something, but then Sally walked over to them. Amy closed her mouth again.

"Morning!" Sally said smiling all over her face. "Chris made some break first for us, aren't you coming to get some?"

Amy nodded and got up, together with Rouge.

When they all sat on the ground around a small fire, eating the break first Chris made for them. Amy forgot all about being mad at Rouge. She concentrated more about not getting eye contact with Sonic. Cause anytime she did, she turned all read in her face. She looked around on her friends. Knuckles was explaining something to Rouge's parents and Vector, he was obviously really keen to get his point heard cause he talked very loud and he had a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth. Amy smiled. Beside her sat Rouge who was talking strategy with Bunnie, Rotor, Danny, Sally and Espio. Cream was talking to Tails and Cosmo and her little Chao-friend was flying around near their heads. Charmy was trying to make Shadow laugh, but well, it didn't turn out so good. Amy dared to look at Sonic, he was talking to his uncle Chuck, Amy tried to hear what they were saying, but it wasn't that esay, cause they were talking very low. Chuck looked at Sonic and Amy listened

"You and Sally are just made for each other huh?"

"Actually…" Sonic replied but got interrupt by his uncle

"Yeah, I knew it the first time I saw you together… So happy… So in love"

"Yeah… But…" Sonic still couldn't finish his sentence before Chuck talked again.

"You're always so happy when you're together… And now destiny brought you together once more…"

"But we…"

"I remembered the first time I saw you kiss… I knew it was pure love, and that nothing would ever come between you"

Sonic sighed despondently "But uncle we're…."

"…The best pair ever…" Chuck interrupted him "…I think it's a good decision to ask her to marry you…"

Amy didn't hear what Sonic replied cause then a fox alike person sat down beside her. He was warring a blue coat.

"Hi, I don't think I got to present me for you" he said in a high tone. He had a lot of accent in his voice, but Amy couldn't hear what kind of accent. "I'm Antonio"

"Hi", she replied, not interested in anything else than listen to the small talk between Chuck and Sonic.

"Sorry, I didn't get your name..? He said looking at Amy

"Oh… I'm Amy" She replied and smiled but still not interesting. A lot of thoughts were running through her mind. _What was that all about with Sonic and Chuck? It was clear that Chuck really liked Sonic and Sally to be together. But that would never happen. Sonic made it over right? He wasn't going back to her… Was he?_

Antonio started to talk again, Amy got back to reality.

"It's an honour to meet you miss Amy" He replied and carefully kissed her hand

Amy got confused and blushed a little. "Yeah, you too…" She replied. She looked at Sonic and saw he was looking directly back at her. Their eyes meet for a few seconds. Amy could sense a small smile on his face, but then Chuck talked to him again and the eye contact broke between Amy and Sonic. She sighed.

"So are you ready for the big day today?" Antonio asked not noticing that Amy only heard half of what he was saying.

"Big day?" Amy asked and looked at him confused.

"Yes, you know the battle" he replied, now full aware that she wasn't paying any attention.

"Oh.. yeah… right… the battle" Amy repeated.

"Listen… you look awfully stressed out… what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothings wrong." Amy replied, feeling the red collar return to her face. "So, you know Sonic way back?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yes, I guess you can say that" Antonio replied.

"So Sonic and Sally was together back then?" She asked, tried to make it sound like it just was a casual sentence.

"Actually they never had been together for real. Mostly just kissing here and there". He replied and sounded almost offended by the question.

"Okay then" Amy replied. She didn't want Antonio to be angry or anything, but she just needed to get some answers. "Well Chuck really sounds like he wanna see them together" She carried on.

"Of cause he will. Sonic is his nephew, the fabulous hero and Sally is the beautiful princess, people would say they are meant to be together". Now Antonio sounded sad. He looked at his feet and sighed. "At least some people would say that"

Suddenly Amy realized something. She looked at Antonio "You're in love with her? With Sally?" She asked, not sure how he would react.

Now Antonios face turned all red as he looked up at Amy. First Amy was sure he was about to shout at her. But then the red colour disappeared and he just nodded as he let a sigh escape his mouth.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad" Amy said feeling bad about the hole situation.

"Do not worry about that" He replied not racing his look from the ground.

"Well if it can be any help, I know exactly what you're going through…" Amy replied

"How is that so?" Antonio replied now looking at Amy with a curios look at his face.

"I'm deeply in love with Sonic". She replied simply.

"Oh I see" He said, a small smile appeared on his face "seems we're in this together then"

"Yeah… Seems so" Amy replied and smiled back at him.

Suddenly the small talking between the friends got interrupted as Sonic stood up. He looked at them and smiled proudly.

"Are you all ready to give Eggman what he deserve?" He said highly.

The group clapped their hands and shouted.

"Now that's what I thought, well I think that maybe it will be best if we make some teams. In that way it will be a lot easier to make sure no one will be left behind". He looked around at them, with a calm look in his eyes. "Well I'd talked to Chuck and we think the best way to make teams will be like this: Shadow and I take down the strongest robot with the help of the chaos emeralds, Rouge, Knuckles and Chris you're together. Vector, Charmy and Espio. Tails, Cosmo and Rotor. Amy, Bunnie and Chuck. Sally, Antonio and Danny, and at last Sharon, Richard, Cream and Cheese. Are these groups okay with you all?"

Nobody complained.

"Fine then, I remember how the robots looked so listen. Knuckles group take down the elephant-robot, Vectors group take down the wolf-robot, Tails group take down the monkey-robot, Amy's group take down the bear robot, Sally's group take down the snake-robot, Richards group take down the raven-robot… wow many information, hope you all understand. Well anyway stay away from the Dragon-robot, that one is for Shadow and me. When you take a robot down, go help another group. You're NOT to leave your team in any circumstance! You're only three in every team and you'll be busy enough taking down your own robot. If you leave your team, you might kill them!"

Antonio left out a high gasp and fear were written in his eyes

"Are you all ready? Here we go!" Sonic yelled

Everybody got up and into the Teams. They all knew witch robot they were meant to take down, and they were more ready than ever.

The teams split up and started to walk. A little hour later they could see the robots Sonic had told them about. They stood lined up, as they were waiting for them.

"Okay, this is it…" Sonic said and looked at his friends "…you all take care out there". Amy could feels his eyes look at her. She looked back. She could sense a bit of worry in those pretty eyes of his. Shadow held forward the chaos emeralds and they other watch as Sonic and Shadow turned golden and started to rise from the ground.

"Now ATTACK!" Shadow yelled as the 7 teams started to run, for those who could, fly towards the robots. The robots all got ready to fight back. Suddenly a huge dragon-robot raised from the ground and flew towards the Shadow and Sonic who was flying in the front. It's green eyes lightened of pure anger. Just when Sonic was about to use his spinning attack, the robot turned around and slapped Sonic so hard with it's long scaled tail that Sonic flew directly into the ground. Living a big mark on the ground where he was lying.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed and almost forgot that she was not to leave her team.

Shadow now flew directly towards the dragon but then it just started to spit green fire towards him. He held his hands u in front of his face to protect himself from the burning fire.

Down on the ground it didn't looked much brighter. Rouge had tried to attack the elephant-robot from the air, but didn't succeeded, actually the robot just used it's long trunk to wrap around her body and now it pressed so hard, that she could hardly breathe. Knuckles tried desperately to make it release her. He hammed his hands into the robots legs, but even though it's legs were wounded it didn't let go of Rouge. As Knuckles had the full attention of the robot it allowed Chris to remove a part of the hard metal from one of the robots back legs and cut one of the wire that made it walk. The robot collapsed and let go of Rouge who fell on the ground. Knuckles was beside her in no time.

"Rouge?! Are you okay?!" He looked terrified at her

She looked at him with a smile "I'm fine hun', but that peace of junk wont be when I'm done with it!" She got up and ran over to the robot starting to attack it from deferent angles. The robot couldn't move it's legs so it just tried to hit her with the trunk. But Rouge were to fast and not long after the robot was looking like it was going to blow. Knuckles and Chris who just stood the admiring Rouges temper started to scream to her that she had to move away from the robot. But either didn't Rouge hear them or else she didn't care anyway she didn't move away from the robot but kept hitting and kicking it. Suddenly, before Knuckles or Chris could do anything the robot blow up sending Rouge about 20 meters back. She hit the ground again, but this time she didn't move.

It didn't take Vector, Charmy and Espio long time to shot down their robot. Maybe it were more luck than anything else. Charmy flew up I front of the head of the robot and dived down hitting the robot hard in the head with his sting. The robot walked a few steps then fell down. Not moving anymore. Espio and Vector just looked at their friend, as they weren't realizing he just had taken the robot down all by himself.

It didn't take Tails team long time to take down the monkey-robot either. Cosmo used her power so that plants shot up from the ground and wrapped around the monkey so it couldn't move. Tails and Rotor just walked up on it's head and shot it down.

With Amy's team it didn't go so well. The bear-robot did not aloud them to get to close to it. It started to walk forward against them trying to hit them with it's big paws that was full of sharp claws. Amy looked at Bunnie.

"Maybe if we can make it overturn we got a fighting chance". She said still looking at Bunnie

Bunnie nodden "Yeah good idea!"

Chuck looked at Amy. "Great I'll find a rope or something". He said.

Amy nodded "Yeah fine!"

Chuck ran off.

"Well guess we just keep it busy then" Bunnie said and walked a few steps backwards to avoid a punch from the robot.

"Guess so" Amy agreed.

The robot roared and made a quick movement, slapping Bunnie hard in the face. She gasped and fall hard on the ground.

"Bunnie!" Amy screamed and ran over to her friend. Bunnie weakly opened her eyes.

"Ouch" she mumbled

"Are you okay? Can you stand?" Amy asked looking terrified at her

"I'll tell you that when I'm not dizzy anymore" She replied and rubbed her head

"Yeah, well you better hurry up then cause it coming back!" Amy said as the bear walked over to them. It raised it's paws and was just about to hit Amy, but then a yellow flash made it overtone. Amy looked up to see Sonic a few meters over her head.

"Sonic!" she yelled, "You're alright!" He winked at her. "But I thought we shouldn't help each other, that we should concentrate n our own robots.

"Yeah, well… I didn't want to see you get beat up, anyway blue marks don't suit you" He smiled.

Just then Shadow flew up on his side "Sorry if I'm interrupting your small talk here, but we have a robot to fight remember?" He looked at Sonic. The dragon robot was heading towards them. Instantly Shadow and Sonic moved out of the reached of the dragon, and started to fight it once more. Amy could see they both looked tired, but the robot didn't seem to have any particular damages.

Now Amy could see Vector, And Espio running towards her and Bunnie, who still were lying on the ground. Espio were holding Charmy in his arms. The bear robot was starting to move again, it tried to get up. Amy new that now was her only chance; she gripped her hammer and started to smack the robots head with it. After a lot of smacks, the robot didn't move anymore. But then a voice came up from behind her.

"AMY WATCH OUT!" It was Sharon who had yelled, the raven-robot her Cream and Richard had fought against had direction against her. Then everything turned black.

Amy woke up with a start. She sat up and looked around. Sally, Antonio and Cream were leaning in over her.

"What happened?" She asked confused, then she noticed she was placed in a kind of small cave. Outside it was almost dark. She looked around. Everyone was there except Shadow and Sonic.

"We had to find a place to rest. So many are hurt" Chris replied and looked concerned at Amy.

"Where is Shadow and Sonic then?"

"They'd stayed behind so we could get away, and safe the injured" Tails replied

Amy could see some bodies lying in the back of the cave; she got up to see whom it was. On the ground she could see Charmy, Rotor, Espio, Chuck, Danny, Richard, Bunnie and Rouge. The only ones who weren't unconscious were Bunnie and Espio.

"Are.. Are they gonna be okay?" Amy asked looking at Chris; she had a feeling like her heart was about to get wrapped apart.

"I think so," Chris said and nodded, "they just need some time."

Amy nodded and looked at Knuckles who was sitting beside Rouge, holding her hand.

"What is the super emerald doing here?" Amy asked as she noticed the huge emerald lighting behind the wounded.

"I went back to get it" Tails said "I though it would help the wounded to get back their strange a bit faster"

"But then I can use the energy, to become super, then I can help Sonic and Shadow out!" Amy said smiling at her bright idea.

"No way Amy! That's way to dangerous! You'd only been super one time and that was Sonics power, you don't even know your own super power. And if you get your power from the super emerald it will be much more powerful than if you got it from the ordinary emeralds. You maybe won't be able to control it!"

"Tails that's my decision! I wanna help!" Amy insisted

Tails sighed. "But Amy, maybe you'll hurt yourself or some of us, if you can't control it"

"Well, that's a risk I have to take Tails!" Amy replied.

"Yeah, let her do it, I believe she can make it" Vector said and nodded in agreement.

"Listen guys she can't do that all by herself, we have to help! I know you don't want to, but we have to get back out there!" Sally said and looked around. She was standing in the enter of the cave.

"No way! I'm not going back out there!" Vector shouted and looked at Sally as she just appeared from an other world.

"But we have to!" Sonic and Shadow is out there and they're fighting three robots all by them self! We have no choice!" Sally shouted back, angry that she had to argue with him. She looked at the other friends. Chris, Tails and Antonio looked at the ground as they were ashamed, but none of them seemed to get up. Sally stood there with her mouth wide open.

Knuckles sighed, "Listen, I'm sorry Sal, but I can't leave Rouge" He said simply. His eyes were blank of tears.

"I don't believe this! You tell me it's just too bad for Sonic and Shadow who is out there fighting for our lives? That you won't help them?" Sally screamed angrier than ever.

"But Sally the robots are too strong, we can't beat them" Chris said in a quiet voice.

"You know what? I don't care if you're going with me or not. I'm going out to help them!" Sally said furious.

"But miss Sally, we're scared" Cream said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Afraid huh? Shadow and Sonic are counting at you guys! You just can't turn them down like this!"

Cream sniffled, but Sally didn't care she had turned around, looking out on the stars.

She sighed. Then she started singing. They others almost couldn't hear her.

_Sally:_

_Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood_

She turned around to face her friends.

_Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains long  
Before we knew we could  
(Oh yes)_

The song somehow seemed to work. The courage grew among the frighten friends

There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail its hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe  
(oh yeah)  


Amy was standing in the back of the cave, looking at the super emerald. She wanted to help Sonic. She knew what she had to do. But first she had to help Sally get the courage back to her friends.

_  
Amy:_

_In this time of fear  
When prayers so often proves in vain  
Hope seems like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away_

Now the friend looked at her. Some of them got up. As they we're ready to fight.

_  
Yet now I'm standing here  
With heart so full I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say _

There can be miracles when you believe (Sally: when you believe)  
Though hope is frail its hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve (Sally: you can achieve)  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe  


Then Amy slightly touched the super emerald. She could feel the power ran through her body, as her fur turned into a dark golden colour, her eyes turned all violet, her hair grew, so she could feel it on her hips, her fringe was long too, it hit the half side of her face. Her red dress turned white and instead of a dress, she suddenly was wearing a white long skirt and a white top. She didn't look precisely like the last time, but almost. She liked this feeling of power; she looked at her hands to see green sparkle dance around between her fingers. She looked at Sally and she looked back with a smile then they started singing together:

_Both:  
They don't always happen when you ask  
And its easy to give in to your fears (oh)  
But when your blinded by your pain  
Can't see your way straight though the rain  
a small but still, resilient voice  
Says love is very near (yeah yeah) _

There can be miracles (miracles) when you believe (lord when you believe oh ho)  
Though hope is frail (though hope is frail) its hard to kill (it's haaaard to kill oh oh)  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe,(oohooh) somehow you will  
somehow you will  
You will when you believe  


Now they got the friends to follow them outside the cave and in the direction of Sonic and Shadow. Chris and Sharon stayed behind to keep an eye on the wounded. Amy rose from the ground with Tails, Cosmo and Cream right behind her. On the ground Sally, Antonio, Vector and Knuckles followed them.

_  
You will when you believe  
Just believe (2 times)... (oh yeah)  
You will when you believe_

In front of them they could see two yellow figures fighting a huge dragon-robot at the same time they tried to fight the raven-robot. They couldn't see the snake-robot anywhere. They knew they got there just in time cause both Shadow and Sonic seemed like they soon couldn't take anymore…

* * *

**Hope you'll liked it! Well let me know by reviews! The song is by Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey, ot's from the movie 'the prince of Egypt' and it's called 'When you believe'**


	26. The Darkness Inside

**Hi there everyone So this is the next chapter of Big Changes. Hope you'll like it! Though it's tearing my heart appart, the story is almost over, I'm sorry, but it can't last forever:'( But don't worry there's still a few chapters left, and I'm working on a Big Changes 2, well I have no idea of when it's done, but there will probably go some time, cause I'm also working on a Harry Potter fic. But anyway, of cause I'll make sure you get the rest of this story before I'm going on with Harry Potter So, well read, enjoy and review****

* * *

**

**Chapter 26: The Darkness Inside**

It had taking the friends a long time to convince Knuckles that he were more useful together with them, than back with Rouge. Sharon had promised him to let him know if anything happened while he was gone.

"Okay" Amy turned to her friends. "Sally, Antonio, Vector and Knuckles, you find the snake-robot, and stop it, Cream, Tails and Cosmo, you take care of the raven-robot, I'm gonna help Sonic and Shadow".

With those words they parted. Amy flew as fast as she could she ended up behind Shadow and Sonic, who hadn't seen her. Yellow light jut out each of their hands.

Without a word Amy released all her power, long green lightning jut out her hands. It was far more powerful than Sonics and Shadows. The green lightning hit the huge robot right in its face and sent it a few meters backwards. A hole on the side as a cup, was made in it thick scale. It roared. Sonic and Shadow both turned around to see what was happening.

"Amy?!" Sonic said confused.

"Yeah, thought you'd might needed a hand" Amy replied with a smile.

"You bet!" Shadow replied.

"How did you become super?" Sonic asked and seemed to have forgotten everything about the robot.

"Long story, I'll tell you later on" She replied and smiled.

"Watch out!" Shadow shouted as the robot raced towards them.

"Split up!" Sonic shouted, and so they did. Amy flew up higher, Shadow and Sonic flew to each their side.

The dragon decided to follow Shadow, and before anyone could do anything it turned around and hit Shadow in the face with such a speed he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Shadow!" Amy screamed. She once more unleashed her power. This time it was stronger than the last time. The robot flew backwards and hit a cliff. Sparks started to rain over all over the cliff. Then the robot exploded. That powerful reaction made hundreds of huge boulders fell down from the cliff. Before Amy could move away she got buried alive between the boulders.

"AMY!" Sonic screamed in panic. He felt his super power fail. He landed safely on the ground. He ran over to the boulders and started to push and pull them away, but they were way to heavy. He kept screaming her name, with that small hope that she'd maybe made it and could hear him. Suddenly he could hear a flapping, like a big bird or something. He turned around just to see the raven-robot right behind him. It gripped him with its claws and started to fly away with him. He couldn't get loose, the grip was to tight and he was too exhausted after the fight with the dragon and trying to remove the boulders. He felt absolutely powerless. Amy was buried; it would be a true miracle if she were still alive. Anyway she wouldn't be for long. She wouldn't have any air in there, and no one knew she was in there except him self and he couldn't do anything about it. He felt more helpless than ever before. He could see the landscape under him, but he didn't really care. He didn't really care about anything.

What he didn't know was that Amy were perfectly fine. She'd used the powers to make a shield so the boulders didn't hit her. She sighed. "Okay Amy don't panic, I'm just gonna stay cool, then everything's gonna be alright. Sonic is probably out there, trying to get in". She said to her self. "Wait a minute, I'm still super, I just move the boulders my self" She took a deep breathe, then raised her hands above her head, and let the green light out. The boulders around her, shattered in thousand of pieces. She could feel the superpower faint and a few seconds later, she were all pink again. Wearing her red dress. She sighed.

"Amy!" A voice called from behind. It was Knuckles who were running towards her, right behind him were Sally, Antonio and Vector. Up over their heads Cosmo, Tails and Cream followed.

They all stopped in front of her.

"Amy the raven got away!" Tails shouted in panic "where's Sonic?"

"What about the snake?" Amy said looking at Knuckles

"Don't worry Amy, the snake is history" Knuckles replied and gave her a thump up.

"Amy where is Sonic?" Tails repeated.

Amy looked around. "I…I don't know… he was here for a few minutes ago"

"We better find him". Sally said

"Yeah, that hedgehog is really out in some deep shit, we use the most of our time trying to safe him, I mean seriously if we made money of it, we would made a fortune!" Knuckles sighed and flanged his arms.

"Speaking of hedgehogs, where is Shadow?" Sally suddenly said.

"Oh, I almost forgot him!" Amy said with both hands up for her mouth. Then she started to run. The others followed. She stopped in front of Shadow. He was sitting up looking at them, with a reproaching look at his face

"What took you so long?!" He shouted furious.

"Sorry" Amy replied.

"I can't stand up". He mumbled

Tails looked at him. "I think your leg is broken"

"Well that boy really is a genius". He replied in a sarcastic tone "Like I hadn't figured that one out!"

"Amy you, Tails, Knuckles, Antonio and Cosmo try to find Sonic, then Vector, Cream and I get Shadow back to the cave". Sally said

Amy nodded. "Alright. Lets go"

"So where are we going?" Knuckles asked

"We know the raven probably is on its way to Eggman, and Sonic is no doubt following it".

"So we are going to Eggman?" Antonio asked in a tone like he didn't want to know the answer.

"Exactly" Amy replied and ignored the deep sigh from Antonio.

At Eggmans base the raven flew inside. It stopped in front of his master. Eggman looked at Sonic with an evil smile.

"You foolish little hedgehog, you really thought you could beat me? Ha! Guess you were wrong! Put him in the cage."

The raven took sonic up with its beak and threw him inside a cage. Sonic landed on his stomach. Eggman locked the cage and hid the key away. "And don't try to escape, cause you can't! There's no way you get out of these bars!" He laughed and walked away. Sonic sighed. He didn't even want to get out. He didn't care about where he was or what was going to happen to him. Amy was dead and he couldn't do anything about it. He felt only emptiness inside of his heart.

Decoe and Bocoe stood a few meters from the cage. Watching him.

"Why isn't he trying to get out?" Decoe asked looking a bit worried

"How should I know, I'm just a robot" Bocoe answered.

They walked closer to the cage. Sonic didn't move. He sat up bag against the wall and eyes closed.

"Hey, why aren't you trying to get out?" Decoe asked in a loud tone. Not sure he wanted to get any closer.

Sonic didn't reply.

"Yeah, I thought you hated being behind bars" Bocoe added.

Now Sonic opened his eyes, but it was like he didn't see or hear them at all. The green eyes that always were filled with joy and happiness, were now all empty, there was no sign of that spark of life he always had. It was like he was in a hole other world.

The two robots looked at each other.

"Maybe we should tell dr. Eggman about this" Decoe said still worried

"Yeah, what an idea, why should he care?" Bocoe replied in a sarcastic tone "Why should _we_ care?"

"It just don't seem right" Decoe said nervous.

"Hmm.. Fine then, hey you, come on do something to show my friend here that you're perfectly fine" Bocoe called to Sonic.

Although Sonic heard him he didn't want to reply. He felt too tired. Too sad. Like all the joy had left him all alone in a prison of his own body. He didn't want to move, he wasn't even hoping his friends would come for him. He just wanted to be alone. All alone. It felt like his heart were screaming out in pain, but nobody could her it. Nobody could help him. He couldn't even find the strange in him self to cry. He just sat there.

He started to whisper for him self. So quietly that Decoe and Bocoe almost couldn't hear it. It was more like a quit song, coming strait from his heart. Telling them, the hero of them all. Had given up.

_Sound the bugle now – play it just for me_

_As the seasons change – remember how I used to be_

_Now I can't go on – I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left – just an empty heart_

_I'm a soldier – wounded so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothing more for me – lead me away…_

_Or leave me lying here_

Sonic didn't move. He almost didn't move his lips as he song. Although the two robots knew they couldn't be on his side because of Eggman, they still couldn't help but feeling sad for him. For the pain he was going through.

_Sound the bugle now – tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know – that leads to anywhere_

_Without a light I fear that I will – stumble in the dark_

Lay right down – decide not to go on 

Although the pain in his heart, were overwhelming he suddenly got to think of something. Amy would never aloud him to be like this. She would have wanted him to fight. To get free. To not give up no matter what. And suddenly it was like he could see her face right in front of him. Smiling, laughing. But then it became all sad. Looking at him, almost disappointed.

_Then from up high – somewhere in the distance_

_There's a voice that calls – remember who you are_

_If you loose yourself – your courage soon will follow_

_So be strong tonight – remember who you are_

Sonic found the strange inside to stand up. He wanted to touch her, but as soon as it come it was all gone away again. He sighed and felled to his knees. He felt some of the emptiness return, but then anger stronger than anything he had ever known, filled his body. The anger leads to a strange, he never felt before, as he realized, that he had to get out. At least for Amy. She would never have wanted to see him like this.

_Ya you're a soldier now – fighting in a battle_

_To be free once more…_

_Ya that's worth fighting for_

He used his spinning attack and hit the hard bars, once, twice then he planted all his energy in his third draft. And then the bars broke like they were nothing more than matches. Decoe and Bocoe looked at him. He could tell they were half way scared to death.

"How… is that possibly? How did he come out?" Bocoe whispered to Decoe who didn't seemed like he was able to answer anything. Sonic looked at them, none of them could recognize anything in the emerald green eyes. There were only pure hate to be found.

"Where is he?!" Sonic shouted, making both of the robots jumped alarmed

"He… he… he…" Bocoe studded

"Where?!" Sonic repeated, letting them know, that he wouldn't ask them friendly again.

"He's-in-his-lab-down-the-hall" Decoe said so fast, that anyone but Sonic wouldn't know what he was saying. But as soon as the sentence ended, Sonic were gone. The only thing pointing to where he were going, were the slamming of the door as he entered Eggmans lab.

Eggman looked up as he heard the door slam hard. Sonic was standing a few feet from him.

"How is that possible? I was sure that I'd made the bars strong enough to hold you!"

"Well guess you were wrong, -again" Sonic replied but no sign of him trying to be funny. Actually he seemed quit angry.

His eyes had a special glow Eggman didn't like. Like it was nothing but pure hate and evilness. It didn't look like Sonic at all.

Now the big raven-robot walked towards Sonic. Eggman smiled.

"So Sonic, now you don't have any of your silly friends to safe you HAHAHA!"

Sonic looked at the robot. Before Eggman could say or do anything, Sonic had used his spinning attack through the robot. It exploded.

"So Eggman, now _you_ don't have any of your silly robots to safe _you_" Sonic said simply.

Eggman suddenly looked extremely scared. "So…so what do you intend to do now?" he stuttered, looking nervous at the blue hedgehog.

"You'll see" Sonic replied. Then he started to run around Eggman in a circle. Faster and faster. Eggman who were standing in the middle felt the air disappear from where he was standing. Sonic were simply pulling all the air away because of his high speed.

"Stop it!" Eggman commanded but Sonic didn't listen. "Please give me a chance!" Eggman sounded desperate but still Sonic didn't care.

"Did you give Amy a chance huh? Did you give any of my friends a chance when you attacked us with your stupid robots? No I don't think so!"

"But…I'm…the bad…guy…we don't give chances" Eggman panted.

"Well neither does I Eggman! You'd messed around with me for the last time!"

"But…you're the…hero… HEROES DON'T KILL PEOPLE!" Eggman hadn't any more air left. He sat down on the floor.

Sonic suddenly felt a lot of guilt running through his mind. What was he doing? Eggman was right… A hero doesn't kill people. But still he was so upset about loosing Amy; so a part of him really wanted to kill Eggman, make him suffer. Sonic stopped his running. Allowing Eggman to breathe again. He was lying on the floor, gasping for breath.

"I warn you Eggman, if you ever do _anything_ to hurt anyone again, I swear I'll hunt you down, and I _will _kill you! No more chances!" The anger was still rushing through his body, but he tried the best to ignore it.

Eggman replied with a weak nod. Sonic send him another cold look before he left the room with the same speed he came in. He left Eggmans base with a sigh. What got into him back there? He almost _killed_ someone, and the most frightened of all, he really _wanted_ to kill. Not just make him scared, no _really_ kill him, make him suffer for what he had done. Sonic shook his head. Amy would never have wanted him to do anything like that. He was sure of that. She didn't want to see her hero become a murderer. At least she wouldn't if she had been alive. Maybe that's why he stopped. But still, how could he let it go that far? He almost scared himself. Somehow he had found a side of him, he never would had thought he had. A dark and evil side. The darkness inside. Although the fresh air helped him clear up his mind, it was like a part of him still wanted to go back there, and make Eggman pay. Sonic never felt a hate so strong before. Like it tried to tear him apart.

"I'm not evil!" He said loudly to himself. "Confused maybe, but not evil"

He speeded up. He had to get back. What if his friends had found a way to safe Amy, maybe they found her on time. I tiny hope sneak into his heart. It made him forget the anger and darkness.

At least for a while…

* * *

**That was chapter 26 guys, so did you like it? Please let me know! The song is by Bryan Addams made for the cartoon Spirit the stallion of Cimerron.**


	27. A Happy Ending

**Hi everybody. So finally I updated, well this was a really difficult chapter, but I hope you like it. Please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: A Happy Ending**

Sonic was running faster and faster. He recognized some of the landscape from before. Now he could see the cliff in the horizon. As he got closer he could see some dark shadows on the ground and in the air. It didn't take him long to regonize his friends. Tails, Knuckles, Antonio and Cosmo and there in the middle Amy was walking. Sonic felt all the anger he had inside disappears like it have never been there. He speeded up. As he ran by his friends he grip Amy by the waist and held her tight a few meters, before he finally stopped. Amy who was still surprised by the sudden appearance of her blue hero looked at him in confusion.

"Sonic? How did you get out? We were on our way to safe you" she managed to say

"Well, as usually you guys just can't keep up with me" he said and winked at her. His happy and selfish mood had differently returned by looking at Amy

Tails, Antonio, Knuckles and Cosmo ran over to the two hedgehogs.

"You selfish little moron!" Knuckles shouted angry and ran towards Sonic, who moved away just in time to avoid Knuckles clenched fist.

"You see, still to slow" Sonic said with a grin as he made his point more clear.

"Arrgh! I hate you! You made me leave Rouge! And now I find out you could take care of your self! Stupid… irritating… foolish…arrogant..."

"Okay Knuckles we got your point" Amy cut him off.

Knuckles sent a hard glare in her direction. Then he started to walk back towards the cave.

The other followed.

As they got back Knuckles immediately got over to Rouge who had sat up.

"Rouge you're awake!" Knuckles looked at her

"Yeah, I'm a little dizzy though," she mumbled as Knuckles hugged her close.

Tails and Cosmo sat down together with Antonio.

"Sonic you're back!" Sally said happily and ran over and hugged him. The blue hedgehog hugged her back. Amy felt a slight jealousy rise inside of her. Now where the big fight was over, her mind had returned to the conversation between Sonic and his uncle Chuck. Had Sonic really considered marrying Sally, or was it only Chuck who got it all wrong? When she looked at those two holding each other close, there were no doubt, however Amy hated to admit it, that they really cared for each other. After what seemed like forever to Amy, the two parted and now Sally hugged Amy close.

"We were so worried!" she said as she parted from Amy. _Was it just Amy's mind playing with her or did Sally hugged Sonic for longer than she hugged her?_

"Em…" Amy couldn't really think of something good to say, but lucky Chuck walked over to them

"Sally, Sonic" he said holding one of each of their hands in his. "I'm so happy everything got an happy ending!" It was like he didn't even noticed Amy who was standing right beside the two.

Sally and Sonic exchanged nervous looks. "Yeah… that's really… nice" Sally said with a nervous smile.

"So when is it going to be?" Chuck asked looked hopefully from Sally to Sonic

"When is what going to be uncle?" Sonic said with grooving fear in his voice.

"You know Sonic, the wedding we're all waiting for… Between you two, I mean the great battle is over, it would be a perfect occasion"

"Yeah, well about that…" Sonic started but got interrupted by Sally

"Let's talk about that later," she sent Sonic a look. Everybody, except Antonio and Amy of cause, was looking at them with happiness, as if Christmas had come early or something, "I mean, we're all really tired. Let's just go home".

"Well okay, if you don't want to talk about it now I understand, after all this isn't the most confrontable place on earth". Chuck smiled at them and walked out.

The rest of the friends followed his lead and walked out from the cave. Those who couldn't walk were helped by those who could. Knuckles insisted to carry Rouge the hole way home all though she'd told him plenty of times that she was able to walk herself.

Amy walked in silence together with Sally and Cream. She didn't want to ask Sally anything about this hole wedding-thing, mostly because she were afraid of the answers she'd might get. She just couldn't believe it. Sally told her not so long ago that it was all over between them, that Sonic was in love with someone else. She sighed.

"Is something wrong Amy?" Sally asked and looked at Amy

"What? No everything's perfectly fine" she lied "I'm just, you know, thinking about this hole war-thing".

"Yeah, guess we all do" Sally replied.

For the rest of the way home Sally and Amy didn't talk. They both walked in their own thoughts.

Then they could finally see the houses in the distance.

"Mother!" Cream shouted happily as Vanilla walked out on the doorsteps with Lando in her arms.

"Lando!" Both Rouge and Knuckles shouted, and before Knuckles were able to do anything Rouge jumped down from his arms and stormed towards her son. She held him close and so did Vanilla with Cream.

"What about we all meet here tomorrow? We're going to hold a magnificent garden party to celebrate the war is finally over!" Vanilla said after the friends explained everything that had happened. The only thing that none of them knew, except Sonic, was how he got free, and how he defeated Eggman. He didn't want to tell anyone, cause it scared him too much.

The friends all agreed to join the party the following day, but for now, they all needed to get home and rest.

* * *

The following day went fast for Amy, maybe because she slept to almost 2 o'clock. She stretched and got up heading for the shower. She just got out when her phone rang, she quickly grip the receiver. "It's Amy", she said.

"Hi Amy it's me" Rouge sounded as if she just got up herself. "I was just making sure you were up, the garden-party is in only 1 hour".

"I will be ready don't worry", Amy said.

"Great! See you later then, bye"

"Bye" Amy replied and hung up.

An hour later she meet up with her friends in Vanilla's garden. A huge table were placed in the middle. On it was lots of lots of food, a silent melody was playing in the background. Amy looked around. Everyone was there; Rouge, Knuckles, Lando, Tails, Cosmo, Vanilla, Cream, Cheese, Shadow, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Bunnie, Antonio, Rotor, Big, Uncle Chuck, even Chris hole family were there, together with their friends from Chris's world. Many people were dancing and right there in the middle of the dancing floor Sonic were dancing with no other than Sally. Amy felt the anger rise in her, she really didn't wanted to get angry at Sally once more, but it was really difficult not to.

"Hi hun'!" Rouge said as she walked over to Amy and hugged her tight.

"Hi" Amy replied, but she didn't take her eyes off the dancing couple.

"Don't they make a lovely couple?" Chuck asked as he too walked over to join Amy and Rouge. Rouge moved uncomfortably on her feet as she cast a sidelong glance at Amy, who didn't reply.

"It just like they were meant to be, right?" Chuck continued.

Amy sighed, "Guess so" she replied coldly. She felt all empty inside, the worst of this hole situation was that both Sonic and Sally actually looked really good together, not to mention happy. Then Amy suddenly realized something. Ever since she saw Sally, she felt that she was standing in the way for Amy to get Sonic, but what if…what if it actually was the other way around? That _she_ was the one standing in the way for Sally. That the only reason Sonic wouldn't be with Sally was because he was afraid to hurt Amy's feelings. After all he did kiss Sally, and Amy only knew what Sally had told her, what if Sally just said that, so Amy wouldn't get hurt. _That's absurd Amy, he asked __**you**__ to go with him to the party on the boat, not Sally, and he kissed you too, twice as a matter of fact. He even sacrificed his life for you! _A voice screamed in the back of her head. But wouldn't he have sacrificed his life for any of his friends? And the kiss… after all she was the one who kissed him, not the other way around. Well yes he did kiss her back, but he kissed Sally back as well. She felt so confused and defeated.

Rouge sent her a nervous look, "are you okay sweetie?"

Chuck also looked a bit worried at Amy, "yeah, you look a bit pale" he added

"I'm fine" Amy lied, "I just have to do something, that I probably will regret for the rest of my life"

Rouge and Chuck exchanged looks, as Amy walked between all the dancing couples till she finally was standing in front of Sonic and Sally who parted as soon as they saw Amy.

"Amy are you okay?" Sally asked looking concerned at Amy

Amy was actually sick and tired of that question and chosed to ignore it, instead she looked directly at Sonic, then at Sally.

"Listen guys, there's something I have to say to you," she hesitated and took a deep breath before continuing; she could see the worried looks between Sonic and Sally. "I've been a fool to you"

"Amy what are you talking about?" Sonic asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"I'm talking about you two… you're meant for each other… I just been too selfish to see it coming… you two loves each other, so you should be together… I've just been in the way…I hope you both can forgive me" she sniffled.

"Sonic I think it's time you tell her" Sally said worried and grip Sonic hand while looking him in the eye.

Sonic nodded but hesitated. Amy was looking down on her feet, she didn't want to meet his look, she was frightened that it would just made her change her mind.

"Amy… Sally and I…." But then someone was standing up on the table asking for anyone's attention. It was Chuck. He smiled happily at the people in front of him. Everyone looked up at him in silence.

"First I would like to say thank you to all those who helped us win this battle, for far too long Eggman had been destroying everything we held close, but finally that battle is over! (people was clapping) But I also have some other happy news for you all, my nephew, finally decided to settle down and get married!"

Sonic blushed deeply as everyone attention suddenly was on him. He was still holding Sally hand, but he immediately let go as he felt the gaze from every people around him.

"Are you getting married Sonic?" Chris shouted glad from somewhere in the crowd

"You didn't even tell me?" Tails shouted surprised from somewhere else

"Who is the unlucky girl?" Shadow called from a chair, he had his normally sly smile on his face.

"Well… actually…" Sonic started but once more he got caught cut off by Chuck

"His marring Sally" Chuck shouted happily from his place on the table.

Some of the friends gasped. Amy who was concentrating hard not to burst into tears, got to look at Rouge who had both of her hands up in front of her mouth. She looked terrifying back at Amy, but Amy didn't want to meet her look and instead she looked at Sally who was shaking her head defeatist as most of the friends were hooting. But some of them, there included Knuckles and Shadow, was just looking at Sonic in disbelieve.

"Let's have them up here!" Chuck shouted glad and then before Sally and Sonic could do anything they both got carried up on the table. Amy almost couldn't stand this anymore, she just wanted to get away, but she'd felt like she owned Sonic and Sally to stay, so she did.

"Well…" Sonic said hesitating; his blushing had reached a new level, "It's true…." he sighed. (Amy felt she just got hit in her head with a hard boulder, a single tear ran down her cheek, but no one seemed to notice. Everyone was to attentive to what was going on, on the table)."…. eh… well part of it anyway… Yes… I am getting married… or well I hope I am… but it's not to Sally…"

This was followed by lot of confusion, shouting and nervous looks around.

"…You see..." Sonic continued, "I could never marry Sally… because that would only be a lie… cause the thing is… I'm in love with someone else…"

A deadly silence followed. Sally was trying to calm down the very puzzled Chuck.

Sonic jumped down from the table. Everyone was following his tiniest movements, as he walked over to Amy. She felt shiver all over her body. She almost felt sick. What was happening?

"I'm in love with you Ames… and I want to spend the rest of my life with you… if you want me…I'm all yours..." he said taking her hand and kneeling down in front of her "Amy Rose… will you marry me?"

Now the dizziness really started to get to her. She didn't know if she should laugh or cry. The seconds after the question was asked felt like hours. Everyone was holding their breath waiting for her to reply. She felt so confused.

Sally was still standing on the table now with both hands fold as she nodded her head hurried. Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow were also sending her informed looks.

Amy looked back to Sonic who was still kneeling in front of her with her hand in his.

She really wanted to say 'yes' but she seemed to have forgotten how to speak. For so many years she had dreamed of this day, praying that someday he would ask her, not that she actually ever believed that he would, and yet here they were, him kneeling down in front of her. Looking at her with his beautiful emerald green eyes, waiting for her to say this tiny little word, she'd always dreamed of to say, but now she simply couldn't get it over her lips. Instead she nodded perplexed.

Sonic's wide smile made her heart tremble twice as fast as usually, then he got up pulling her close, placing his lips onto hers, closing the distance between them and kissed her deeply. She heard the friends shout with joy, but soon she couldn't hear them anymore, as if there was only Sonic and her self in the world. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Sonic pulled her even closer.

They parted as they ran out of air. Amy started to hear the friends around them once more. She opened her eyes and looked deep into Sonic's. Then she felt that she almost got ripped away from Sonic as people started to hug her, and Sonic as well, first Rouge, then Bunnie, then Knuckles, Sally, Cream, Cosmo and they just kept coming.

At last Amy got to sit down. Sally, Rouge, Cosmo and Knuckles were standing around her on the chair beside her Shadow was sitting. He smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"I am so happy for you Amy!" Cosmo said half laughing half crying. Rouge also had to wipe away a tear.

"But there's still one thing I don't get…" Amy said looking at Sally. "Why did Chuck think you and Sonic was going to get married? I mean he actually made me believe it as well…"

"Oh Amy, don't you ever listen? I already told you Sonic and I wasn't together anymore, we actually never been together for real, you know the hole boy- and girl-friend-thing, anyway, Chuck overheard a conversation between me and Sonic, we were just talking about how Sonic were going to ask you to marry him and then what a beautiful wedding it would be… Well Chuck misunderstood the hole situation thinking it was Sonic and _me_ who was getting married, and it was like we didn't really get the chance to tell him he was wrong, cause anytime we tried…"

"…He interrupt you" Amy finished the sentence

"Exactly" Sally nodded.

Now Sonic joined them he stood behind Rouge and Knuckles with a huge smile on his face.

"What did Chuck say?" Sally asked looking at the blue hedgehog.

"Well I guess he just need some time to get used to it…" Sonic replied as he thoughtfully scratched the back of his head.

Sally smiled. Now Antonio walked over to them.

"Sally I was wondering if you would like to dance?" He asked nervously

Sally smiled even more. "Sure Antonio that would be an honour" she took the blushing Antonio's hand and let him lead her out on the dance floor.

Knuckles smiled with a satisfied look at his face. "Actually Sonic, for a short moment, I really thought you were going to marry Sally" he said and stretched.

"Well I wouldn't expect anything else from you Knuckles" Sonic replied with a sly smile on his face

"Hey what do you mean about that?!" Knuckles said furiously.

"Oh nothing" Sonic replied in an innocent tone "well lets just face the fact that even my brain is faster than yours"

Knuckles took a few steps towards Sonic but it was already to late, Sonic had by on single second taking Amy in his arms and stormed off. When he sat her down they were standing on a hill, not far away from where the party was hold. They could see anything from up here. How Knuckles walked around between the guests looking for Sonic so he could get his revenge.

"You're really cruel you know that?" Amy said playfully

"Oh you think so?" Sonic replied, with a sly smile on his lips, pulling her close once more. "Well do you think you can live with that?" he wrapped his arms around her hips.

"Hmm… I'll do my best" Amy answered with a smile spreading on her face, as she wrapped both her hands around his neck.

With that Sonic leaned in and kissed her deeply. The moon and the stars were shining bright somewhere over their heads. Amy closed her eyes leaning deeper into the kiss with all the passion she possesses. She had never before felt so happy.

After all she got her happy ending…

* * *

**Aaaaw!!!! (Wipes away a tear). Well guys only one more chapter left to go. And I have to say I was really close to let the story end here, but I thought you all would like to know about the coming wedding right? Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	28. The Wedding

**Hi everyone, so this is my Christmas present for all of you, the last chapter of Big Changes, well actually it's most a prologue. As I said I will make a Big Changes 2, as soon as I got the time, so keep an eye open for that! But for now please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: The Wedding**

Amy opened her eyes. She didn't felt tired at all, actually she felt more awake than ever. In only two days she would be married to the blue, wonderful hedgehog! The one she'd always thought of every single day and dreamed of every single night. No other than Sonic the Hedgehog! A wide smile spread on her lips. She could feel Sonics lifeless arm around her. That of cause only made her smile grew even wider, if possible. Lately he'd been around almost everyday, sleeping next to her almost every night. She could never be happier. She stretched and got up of her soft bed carefully so she didn't wake up Sonic who still were sleeping tight. He moved in his sleep as Amy disappeared from under his arm, but he didn't wake.

Amy walked on her tiptoes out from the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. She just couldn't believe that almost three month had passed since their big fight with Eggman. The time was just flying. She made some break first for her and Sonic; she planed to take it upstairs to her bedroom so they could eat together in the bed. It would almost feel wired when she was going to sleep at Rouges house tonight, so Sonic didn't see her before the wedding, Sally would be there too, Lando would be with Cream and her mother.

Amy's her parents would arrive tomorrow morning and the rest of her family when the wedding started. She almost couldn't wait. Knuckles were going to sleep here together with Sonic and Tails. Knuckles had asked Rouge to marry him two days after Sonic asked Amy. Amy guessed he didn't want to be left behind by Sonic once more. Anyway they planed to make it a double wedding. Tails were going to be their best man and Cream and Sally were going to be the bridesmaids. Everyone Amy knew of was going to come. It would be so great!

She almost burned the toast as her mind was only focused on the wedding. Cosmo would make the wedding bouquet and Sally stood for the dresses, hair and makeup. She hurried pecked up the toast and some jam. She walked back to the bedroom. Sonic were still a sleep. She smiled to herself. He looked so peacefully as he were laying there with eyes closed and a small smile on his lips… wait… smile on his lips?!

"Sonic, are you awake?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Maybe" he replied, as the smile grew wider

Amy smiled and crawled into the bed, "that's a shame, cause I doubt you can eat in your sleep" she said and looked at the blue hedgehog that immediately opened his pretty eyes.

"Well I only said 'maybe'" He quickly said and sat up.

Amy laughed. "Yeah, you wouldn't do without the break first now would you?"

"No, I wouldn't, but one thing I would like even more", he smiled

"Oh really? And what's that?" Amy responded

"A kiss from my lovely coming wife" he said and leaned closer. He kissed her lips softly. Amy quickly responded.

* * *

Some hours later, she arrived to Rouges and Knuckles house. She knocked the door, and a very happy Rouge opened.

"Hi hun', are you exited about tomorrow?"

"Totally! It's going to be great!" Amy replied happily as she walked inside.

Sally was standing behind Rouge also wearing a big smile. I just made a little change with your dress, but I'm sure you will love it!" She said and hugged Amy tight.

Amy followed the two ladies inside the living room where two beautiful white dresses were hanging. The one Rouge were going to wear was long and had a long train. It had strops and it was going to sit tight on her body. Amy's dress was also long and with a long train after. A pink rose were placed on the hip. There were many layers of tulle and silk and some of them were hold up by the rose. There was no sleeves or strops, but Amy was sure that it wouldn't fall down though. On the top of the dress there was a beautiful pattern of roses made by tiny pearls. It really was beautiful, and Amy couldn't wait to wear it the coming day.

The hours went pretty fast, the three ladies were talking and joking, and before they knew, it was already dark outside and the moon and the stars were shining bright. They all crawled to bed, but none of them could sleep. Especially not Rouge who was talking loud to herself, to make sure that anything were ready for the coming day.

* * *

The next morning the three ladies got up at 6 o'clock. They all got ready and Sally started to make Amy's hair. She sat it up with small pink and white roses. Rouge couldn't really do anything with her hair but she didn't care though. At 8 o'clock the doorbell rang, it was Richard and Sharon they hugged their daughter tight.

"So are you two ready for your big day?" Sharon said looking from Amy to Rouge. They both nodded.

"You look so beautiful both of you" Richard said and smiled.

"Thank you" Amy said and blushed slightly. Then the doorbell rang once more. This time it was a pink hedgehog and a purple one

"Mom! Dad!" Amy said hugged them both.

"Amy sweetie" the pink one said as she hugged her daughter tight. Amy then turned to face her friends.

"Mom, dad, this is Sally, Rouge and Rouges parents Sharon and Richard," she said and smiled. "This is my mom, Lindsey and my dad Nathan".

"Nice to meet you" Sally said and shook hands with the purple male hedgehog.

"Yeah you too" he smiled.

"Let's go into the living room and wait for Cream" Rouge suggested.

The rest of the gang agreed and followed.

After drinking a cup of tea, the doorbell rang again. This time it was Cream. She was smiling from ear to ear as she got introduced to Amy's parents.

"You will love Sonic! He's such a great hedgehog!" she said and smiled to Lindsey and Nathan.

"He sure is" Lindsey said and smiled, "we've heard so much about him, and how he saved Amy over and over again."

"Yes he's very brave" Cream replied.

* * *

After a couple of hours they were all on their way to the wedding. The church were a huge white one.

"Really beautiful" Sally noticed before Sharon and Lindsey got inside.

Amy, Rouge, Sally, Cream, Richard and Nathan walked into the chapel as they got ready to take the walk up towards the altar.

"Gosh I'm so nervous" Rouge admitted as she looked at Amy.

"Yes, me too" Amy replied. She really was nervous.

"What if I fall? Or if I forget to say 'I do'? Or what if Knuckles get cold feet and run away?" Rouge started to look really paranoid.

"Yeah, and what if the church burns down before you get married" Sally carried on with a sly smile "Seriously Rouge, you're worrying way to much"

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one getting married" Rouge said in a dark tone

"Listen, everything is going to be alright, of cause Knuckles won't run away, he loves you," She smiles at the bat "and Sonic loves you Amy so he won't run either" she added as she noticed Amy's scared look as Rouge had mentioned the run-away-thing.

Amy sent a nervous smile to her friends.

"Don't worry miss Amy, everything is going to be just perfect!" Cream assured her and took her hand.

Amy smiled weekly. She felt so weird, in one way she was scared to death that Sonic maybe would change his mind and say no, but on the other hand, why should make Sonic suddenly change his mind, Sally was right, they were just overreacting.

She didn't get to think more about it cause suddenly the church bells started to ring. Nathan offered his daughter his arm. Amy took it. She was shivering a little bit.

"Are you ready my Rose?" He said and smiled at her.

Amy remembered that he always had called her his Rose. She smiled, took a deep breath, corrected the veil a bit then she managed to say "yes"

Behind her Rouge took her own father's arm and Sally and Cream got a grip in each of Amy and Rouges veils as they started to walk into the church. Everyone was standing up. Looking at the two brides. Everyone as smiling, some had tears of joy in their eyes. Although Amy's dress were really big, she wasn't afraid of falling anymore, no doubt Rouge had overreacted Amy got to catch a glimpse of Shadow, he nodded at her with a huge smile on his face, Vector had a single tear on his cheek. Chris smiled happily at them, he were sitting beside his girlfriend and his granddad. Bunnie were sending them a thumb up. And there, in front of the altar the blue hedgehog, her hero, were standing and smiling at her, he looked just as nervous as she had felt a few minutes ago. He was wearing a black tuxedo, so was Knuckles who stood right behind Sonic.

Knuckles got tears in his eyes as he saw Rouge, and when Rouge sat down beside Amy in front of Knuckles, Amy could see tears of joy in Rouges eyes as well. Amy herself had a hard time fighting her own tears of joy. She saw how her father and Sonic gazed at each other. After all they'd never meet before.

The clergyman started to talk, but Amy didn't listen. She was too occupied by looking at Sonic. He smiled at her and she returned the smile. Now they all stood up. It was time for Nathan to handle over his daughter to Sonic. He did so, and Rouge got handled over to Knuckles, who was unable to stop the tears from falling.

Before Amy knew the 4 of them had said their 'I do' and Tails handled over the beautiful rings. Sonic gently put the one of the rings on Amy's finger, and she did to on Sonic's.

She just couldn't believe that she finally got her hedgehog. Now they were going to be together forever. She blushed as he kissed her.

Together the two couples exited the church. The guest followed and hugged the 4 of them. Amy had never felt happier.

A carriage drawn by 6 snow white horses picked the newly married couples up. And took them to the huge garden in Rouge and Knuckles place where they were going to celebrate the wedding.

After a shot time the rest of the guest arrived. Now Lindsey and Nathan finally got to welcome their new son-in-low. Sonic seemed to like them a lot, and they seemed to like him too.

"Amy told us so much about you" Lindsey said and shook her hand with Sonic. Sonic smiled at them.

"Why am I not surprised" Sonic laughed, "You're very happy to have such a wonderful daughter Mrs. Rose"

"Thank you Sonic, and you can call me Lindsey from now on, after all we're a family now"

Sonic smiled thankfully at her.

"I'm sure you'll take good care of my Rose", Nathan said and nodded appreciatively at Sonic

"I'll protect her with my life" Sonic replied honestly.

"I don't doubt that one single second" Nathan smiled.

"Sonic!" Knuckles walked over to them. Amy says they about to make room for the waltz-thing, how big do you think our chances are if we run away now, I mean seriously, I suck at this hole dance-in-front-of- anyone-thing, so if we run now, do you think they'll catch us before the dancing are over?" He looked hopefully at his friend.

"Well, let me put it this way Knux, I don't wanna run from anything, but if I did they would never catch me, but you on the other hand, they would probably catch before you would reach the garden gate". Sonic winked at Lindsey and Nathan then stormed down in the other end of the garden where Amy were standing ready for him to ask her up for the dance.

"Wow, he really is as fast as Amy told us," Lindsey said in an admiring tone

"I hate him." Knuckles mumbled, before he walked over to Rouge. Nathan and Lindsey couldn't help but laugh.

The waltz did actually go quit well, everyone was clapping as the two couples danced closer to the music and ended the dance with a kiss. Then Amy and Rouge got up on the small stage where the musician was playing. They got ready to throw the wedding bouquets. Sally got Amy's and Cosmo got Rouges. Everyone shouted with joy.

As the beautiful night, headed for an ending. Amy decided to give Sonic, her wedding present. Sonic had giving her a beautiful necklace. She got up at the stage. The music stopped, and everyone looked up at her.

"Well first I would like to say, that I didn't know what to get for you Sonic", she blushed a little "so I decided to give you a present you can not hold in your hands, but in your heart." Some of the friends exchanged looks, but Sonic looked curious at his wife. "I decided to write a song for you Sonic, a song to tell you how much you mean to me"

The music started to play and Amy started to sing the best she'd ever sing before in her whole life.

_I have always dreamed of this  
I'll admit that there was something I missed  
Wonderin' if it is for real  
Every mistake, every wrong turn  
Every time I lost my way  
Led me to this, moment of bliss, tonight _

With you, finally I can break free  
With you, I saw a changing in my destiny  
Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see  
How different life turned out to be

You were always by my side  
That you believed in me was enough reason why  
I didn't stop, didn't give up  
Even if I sometimes lost hope  
I did my best, and I am blessed  
In life

With you, finally I can break free  
With you, I saw a changing in my destiny  
Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see  
How different life turned to be

Can I get any higher  
Tell me, does it get any stronger?  
I owe it to you, that I made it through  
I never could've done it, without you

With you, I can break free, yeah  
With you, I saw a changing in my destiny  
Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see  
How different life turned out to be

Oh, cause of you, I saw a changing in my destiny  
Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see  
How different life turned out to be  
I've realized that it's my destiny 

As she finished her singing, she looked around. Almost anybody had tears in their eyes, even Sonic. Amy got down from the stage and looked at him. The music started to play a silent song, and people started to dance.

"Wow Amy, that was the greatest present someone ever gave me". He said truly

"Really?" Amy smiled

"Really" Sonic assured her and kissed her lightly on her lips.

Then Chuck walked over to them. "Well Amy, I'm so sorry if I have been rude to you," he sighed, "it's nothing personally, I just really thought that Sally and Sonic were getting married, and I guess I just overdid the hole thing, now I realize that you're the only one who really belongs with Sonic… So will you except my deepest apology?"

Amy smiled "Of cause I will"

"Thank you so much" he looked thankful, "now do you mind if I ask your lovely wife up for a dance?" He looked at Sonic

"No not at all" Sonic chuckled.

"Great, may I have this dance then Mrs. Rose" he looked at Amy.

"Sure" Amy replied and followed Chuck out on the dance floor.

Amy smiled at Sonic before going out on the dance floor together with Chuck. Sonic returned the smile. Then Knuckles walked over beside him. Rouge was dancing with her father.

"Ha! I found one thing you'll never could do before me!" he said with a sly smile

"Surprise me" Sonic replied not taking his eyes from Amy.

"You'll never get kids before me, cause I'll already got one ha!" Knuckles crossed his arms and looked really proud.

Sonic looked at him, "Yeah, you're right about that, congratulations"

"Ha!" Knuckles smile grew wider

Shadow and Tails joined them.

"Well, well, well… What a wonderful ending huh?" Shadow said and looked at Sonic.

"No…" Sonic replied enjoying the confused look at his 3 friends faces "…what a wonderful beginning"

Knuckles chuckled. "Yeah, you're right indeed!"….

THE END

* * *

**Oh guys it's tearing out my heart that I had to end the story, but well it can't go on forever…** **sniff. But don't get to sad! I promise that I will make a Big Changes 2 as soon as I get the time!!! Well I would also like to thank every single one of you who had read and reviewed my story! It's only for you I'll make a Big Changes 2! You guys ROCK big time!!! The song by the way is "My Destiny" preformed by Katharine McPhee, what can I say, just love that song**

**Marry Christmas and Happy Holiday!**

**Please don't leave without reviewing first!**


End file.
